Souvenir
by Muffliat0
Summary: [AU] Él había tomado una de las peores decisiones en un momento definitivo para ella, le había roto el corazón y entregado los fragmentos a un monstruo capaz de cualquier cosa por conservarla para él, como un triunfo, como un souvenir. [Serie de Viñetas relacionadas].
1. Viñeta 01: Introducción

_**Disclaimers:**_ Los personajes de Harry Potter pertenece a J.K. Rowling y a los que han comprado parte de los derechos de autor, lo cual NO es mi caso, y sólo los utilizo sin intención de lucro alguno, la trama me pertenece, salvo los personajes, como ya se ha mencionado anteriormente.

¡Hola! Ya lo sé, ya lo sé, una nueva historia, ya lo sé, soy una criatura débil, perdón por eso, pero la idea ha estado rondandome por la cabeza desde hace días, desde antes de que terminara con La Aprendiz de Quidditch, y ahora que ya terminé de escribirla puedo darle rienda suelta a este songfic, me he inspirado en dos canciones, como el mismo título lo dice la canción de Souvenir de León Larregui, y la canción que aparecerá en _italica_ **la historia está conformada de viñetas** , aun no sé cuantas saldrán, pero posiblemente (tomando en cuenta que no me pase lo mismo que con la Aprendiz) no sea una historia larga, **_no_** será una historia feliz, pero espero que puedan darle una oportunidad.

 _El Rating es T porque habla de violencia, pero no será muy explicita._

El Tedly es uno de mis tres OTP oficiales (que no son canon) pero que me vuelven loca, y me dan muchas ideas.

Espero que sea de su agrado. Gracias de antemano.

Muffliat0.

* * *

 **Viñeta 01: Introducción.**

Sin duda alguien tendría que haberme dicho que las decisiones personales no lo son tanto. Qué una decisión puede sin duda arruinar la vida de alguien de una manera tan definitiva.

Así era, había arruinado su vida de una manera imperdonable, y yo ni siquiera lo sabía, y es que ¿cómo diablos iba a saberlo si lo único que yo veía era su cálida y dulce sonrisa?

Una noche había distado mucho de ser como las otras; la suave figura de Lily Luna Potter se había colado en mi vista, mientras estaba en el jardín, recostado sobre el pasto, giré la vista hasta la ventana de la pelirroja, la vi danzar, la música era moderada, por eso no la escuché, pero si vi la suave figura de la joven de catorce años moverse sensualmente, mi boca se secó de inmediato, debió ser el alcohol que había estado tomando minutos atrás porque mi entrepierna se endureció.

Mi mano fue hasta mi miembro de manera instantánea, sin detenerme a pensar lo que estaba haciendo, mejor dicho, a quién estaba viendo, y no me pareció suficiente, tendría que ser más creativo que eso.

Me levanté en un movimiento torpe, subí sin ni siquiera meditar un momento sobre mi estado de embriagues, usé la enredadera hasta la habitación de la chica y entré sin anunciarme, la música le impidió oírme, y sus ojos cerrados le habían impedido notar mi presencia.

La piel blanca y pecosa estaba a la vista, fui hasta ella, sorprendiéndola, sus labios se pegaron a los míos, la calidez de su boca me hizo sentí la lujuria recorriendo mi cuerpo entero, la chica se agito sorprendida, pero no dijo nada cuando la guie directamente hasta la cama, subiéndome sobre ella, jamás había visto a Lily Luna Potter se esa manera, no tenía ni idea de porque lo estaba haciendo.

Esa noche había tomado algo más que una decisión sencilla y un poco de alcohol de la estantería de mi padrino; me dejé cegar por las hormonas y eso me había hecho tomar la virginidad de la única chica en casa.

Tenía veinticuatro años, ella catorce, había hecho de la primera vez de la hija de mi padrino, la peor de todas, había sido brusco y pasional; nunca había visto a Lily de esa forma. Y seguiría sin notarla los siguientes años; fingiendo que esa noche no había pasado, y olvidándolo con el tiempo.

Pero nunca pasó por mi mente; que había alguien más, que no daría por olvidado el asunto, que esa pequeña y brusca decisión bajo los efectos del alcohol, involucraban a alguien más, había afectado la vida de alguien con una tonta decisión _personal._

Observé a toda la familia Potter esperando por mi noticia, habían pasado exactamente una semana desde que había despertado desnudo junto a Lily; que dormía plácidamente sobre mí, con su cabello sedoso y pelirrojo esparcido entre la almohada y mi cuerpo.

Me alejé asustado y le pregunté por lo que había pasado; ella sonrió suavemente y cuando las palabras salieron de su boca me hicieron sentir la criatura más miserable del mundo _"me hiciste tuya"._ Sus palabras golpearon mi cruda moral, me levanté asustado, me vestí tan aprisa como pude, torpemente antes de que mi padrino y su esposa llegaran; con un desesperado _"Hagamos de cuenta que esto jamás sucedió, porque nunca debió pasar, ni siquiera me gustas como mujer, el alcohol debió estar por completo alterado"._ Salí de su habitación, dejándola confundida con mis palabras.

Ella me había tratado como siempre me trataba, como si lo que le había hecho nunca hubiese pasado; y lo agradecí, arrojando esa memoria enferma en lo más profundo de mi cabeza.

Todos sonrieron y me felicitaron. Casarme a los veinticuatro era algo que no cualquiera se aventuraría a hacer, pero estaba tan innegablemente enamorado de mi novia; Victoire Weasley, que no podía esperar porque fuera la nueva señora Lupin. Posiblemente mi mente me había dejado fingir que lo que había pasado entre la delicada chica que me abrazó feliz y yo, no había significado nada para ninguno de los dos; mi mente era tan cruel que me dejó pretenderlo por mucho tiempo, permitiéndome cometer el más grande de los errores que jamás había hecho. Lanzándola a la inmensidad de unos demonios que había creado especialmente para ella.

En mi boda lo conoció, incluso fui yo quien los presentó a petición de mi amigo, no quise prestar atención a mis instintos que vibrando me gritaban que no lo hiciera, que no permitiera que él se acercara a ella, los dejé hablar, conocerse, ella necesitaba amigos de todas clases, pensó mi mente idiota.

Me detuve frente a la foto con el rostro sonriente sobre la chimenea, y no pude evitar recordar la última vez que la vi sonriendo como en esa imagen, posiblemente habían pasado años; la chica de catorce años se había convertido en una joven bonita y vivaz, al menos eso era lo que le gustaba mostrarle a los demás, los monstruos en su interior habían hecho una tregua con ella; dispersándose al tener a alguien ajeno a él cerca.

Bajé el ramo de flores, ocultándolo de la vista, los lirios no eran sus favoritos, sino los míos, porque siempre me habían recordado a ella, a la suavidad de su piel, a la ternura de su sonrisa, y el exquisito aroma de su cuerpo desnudo moviéndose suavemente sobre el mío. Como es que me había permitido olvidar aquella sensación de tenerla tan cerca de mi cuerpo, como es que me permití lanzarla al precipicio y no pude detener su caída.


	2. Viñeta 02: El Regreso

_**Disclaimers:**_ Los personajes de Harry Potter pertenece a J.K. Rowling y a los que han comprado parte de los derechos de autor, lo cual NO es mi caso, y sólo los utilizo sin intención de lucro alguno, la trama me pertenece, salvo los personajes, como ya se ha mencionado anteriormente.

¡Hola! Para que vean mi compromiso para con el ship Tedly, no demoré mucho en subir la siguiente viñeta, muchas gracias por sus reviews, follows y favorites, saben que me hacen muy feliz, nos leeremos el martes.

* * *

 **Viñeta 02: El Regreso.**

 _Él dijo que me amaba mientras caía al piso._ Su rostro furioso permanecía en su lugar, en contradicción de sus palabras de amor, a pesar de sentirme aterrada, le creí, creí en que me amaba, no tenía nada que me hiciera no creerle, después de todo; el hombre que había amado me había golpeado de una manera más cruel, me había tomado una noche, aprovechándose de mis sentimientos por él, y me había golpeado con la realidad de sus palabras. Jamás me vería como mujer.

—Sabes lo mucho que te amo ¿cierto? –Me cuestionó desesperado –Lily sabes que te amo más que a nada en el mundo, pero tienes que entender que eres solamente mía. Y si te atreves a mirar a otro hombre de esa manera, me enfadaré –sujetó mi cuello y me besó, pasional, dejándome saber en su boca que había estado bebiendo –dime lo mucho que me amas –ordenó.

—Te amo, más que a nadie –acaricie sus mejillas y deposité un suave beso en sus labios, para controlarlo.

—Demuéstramelo –ordenó.

—Es la casa de mis padres –informe seria.

—Dijiste que me amabas ¿Es acaso que me estás mintiendo?

Sus uñas se enterraron en el interior de mis muslos, haciéndome jadear de dolor.

—Vayamos arriba –murmuré soportando las lágrimas o se enfadaría.

—Vamos –me levantó violento y sus dedos se cerraron entorno a mi brazo de una forma agresiva.

Bajé después de que me lo permitió, levanté la vista cuando choqué contra alguien, la mirada suave y el cabello miel un poco revuelto hicieron que algo en mi interior se removiera, hacía años que no lo veía, de hecho, desde que se mudó con Victoire al extranjero.

—Lily –me otorgó una sonrisa amplia y bonita, sus brazos rodearon mi cintura y me levantó de los escalones, resbalé un poco en sus brazos, haciendo que el rostro de Teddy que en ese momento había estado a la altura de mis senos, quedara a pocos centímetros del mío, contuve la respiración, diez años. Diez años habían pasado desde la vez que había sido suya, y me seguía sintiendo de la misma manera con él ¿Por qué?

—Ted –mis manos dejaron los hombros de él para acariciar su rostro.

—Luna Potter –me estremecí al escucharlo a mis espaldas.

—Oh vaya, es que lo suyo si fue especial –bromeó Ted con una bonita sonrisa y el brillo en su mirada.

—No tanto como tu relación con Victoire ¿o sí? Diez años de casados y se divorcian –escupió –Luna, es momento de irnos.

—Claro amor –susurré con una sonrisa, tan honesta y cálida como pude.

—Fue un gusto verlos –me besó, sus labios se pegaron a mi mejilla frente a él.

—Lo que digas –lo alejé tan rápido, el contacto quemó, de una forma tan placentera que me asustó.

Bajé apresurada cuando Ted Lupin me dejó en el escalón y escapé tan rápido como pude esperando que la escena que vio se le olvidara rápido, que entendiera que había sido él quien había tomado la iniciativa, no yo.

Su mirada azul chocó con la mía en cuanto me alcanzó en el jardín de la casa de mis padres, su mirada pesada se relajó cuando vio a mi madre abrazándome y diciendo que debería evitar dejarlo solo.

Le sonrió a mi madre, siempre tan encantador y atractivo con el resto del mundo, mostrando lo feliz que era y lo perfecta que era nuestra relación, no había nada en nuestra bonita apariencia, que dejara a ver lo que en verdad ocurría.

—Todo el mundo está feliz aquí –sonrió mi hermano James, golpeando amistosamente su hombro, haciéndole sentir aceptado y querido por mi familia –ya se ha unido Teddy mamá –le informó a nuestra madre que sonrió encantada.

—Eso es genial –lo observó a _él,_ que fingió una sonrisa y me miró con una clara advertencia, no me quería cerca de ninguno de los hombres en la casa de mis padres que no fuera él; ni siquiera mis hermanos podían tocarme.

—Ted, me imagino que ya dejaste tus cosas en la habitación que era de Lily ¿cierto? –sonrió mi madre y me soltó acercándose a Ted.

—Sí, sí, justo de eso vengo –me observó un momento.

—No dejaste ningún secreto ¿cierto hermanita? –James me abrazó, mientras su mano libre acariciaba mi brazo y mi espalda.

—Me enfadas, James –me alejé colocando las manos en el pecho de mi hermano y fui hasta _él,_ que me sujetó con fuerza.

—Todos sabemos que no pueden vivir alejados, pero contrólense un poco ¿quieren?

—Lo amo –intervine antes que _él,_ para evitar un conflicto en casa.

—Ya lo sé, pero incluso las parejas que duran diez años y se casan pueden terminar ¿cierto, Teddy? –bromeó James.

—No creo que su relación sea como la mía y la de Vic ¿o sí? –su mirada fue intensa, o tal vez la quise sentir así, acorde a como me sentía con él cerca de mí.

—Desde luego que no –le sonreí amistosa –yo lo amo y él a mí, y jamás dejará de ser así.

—Tienes razón –me besó a la fuerza –es bueno que se lo dejes en claro, por si intenta algo.

— ¿Qué podría intentar? –cuestionó James.

—Tienes razón –le sonrió fascinado y encantado.

Me quedé en silencio, observando a los tres hombres charlar, callada y obediente, como siempre me decía que me quería, y lo mejor que podía hacer.

—Iré al baño y nos iremos –me informó y le sonreí, aceptando su beso.

—No tardes –sonreí y lo vi alejarse.

James se levantó y se alejó, dejándome a solas con Ted que desde hacía unos minutos no me quitaba la vista de encima, intenté controlar mi respiración, y supliqué a Dios porque no se acercara a mí más.

—Se ven muy felices.

—Somos muy felices –contesté seria.

—Entonces hice muy bien en presentarlos ¿cierto?

—Supongo que esta charla irá a un lado ¿no?

—Sólo quiero charlar contigo ¿es un delito?

—Para nada, pero no hay nada de qué podamos hablar.


	3. Viñeta 03: No Llores

_**Disclaimers:**_ Los personajes de Harry Potter pertenece a J.K. Rowling y a los que han comprado parte de los derechos de autor, lo cual NO es mi caso, y sólo los utilizo sin intención de lucro alguno, la trama me pertenece, salvo los personajes, como ya se ha mencionado anteriormente.

¡Hola! Bueno, paso a dejar la segunda viñeta de esta historia de viñetas, jejeje, había olvidado decir que cuando se hace referencia a _él_ de forma italica se hace referencia a la pareja de Lily, no a la persona con la que habla, creo que es todo de mi parte, ojalá que les guste, gracias por sus reviews, sus follows y sus favoritos, nos leemos el jueves.

* * *

 **Viñeta 03: No Llores.**

Me sonrió ¿Por qué me sonreía? Lo estaba tratando mal, era algo que una persona normal lo notaría, pero claro, él era Edward Lupin, para él nada era normal, como tampoco podía ver más allá de las cosas, porque de haber podido ver más allá de su bonita y perfecta nariz, se hubiese dado cuenta de lo que sentía por él, de cómo con sólo sonreírme de esa manera hacía que mi corazón latiera desbocado.

—Estás enfadada porque no he estado en contacto por todo este tiempo ¿no es así?

—Claro –le sonreí y me acerqué a él, como siempre lo había hecho, buscando tocarlo, buscando sentir su tacto sobre mí como aquella vez, aunque supiera que no me veía como mujer, tenía veinticuatro años, y él posiblemente me seguía viendo como una mocosa insignificante, algo que sólo podía ver estando ebrio –he estado ocupada viviendo mi propia vida, Ed –sonreí enfadada –no es como si me hubiese quedado sentada aun lado del teléfono esperando una llamada tuya.

Lo había hecho, por supuesto que en su momento lo hice, hasta que cedí y decidí comenzar a salir con el chico que él me presentó para que saliera, me divirtiera, porque necesitaba amigos de todas clases, así que podía darle gusto un poco, y ahora estoy aquí, atrapada en todas las decisiones idiotas que hice.

—Siguen siendo una buena pareja, Lily –admitió –sólo que parece que le gusta un poco la bebida ¿Qué no decías que jamás saldrías con un alcohólico? –me miró atento y expectante ¿qué buscaba?

—Todos cambiamos –contesté –y llega ese momento en que te enamoras, pierdes la cabeza, te vuelves ciego, y no importa que pase, no puedes alejarte de él, porque sería como arrancarte el propio corazón.

—Estás demasiado enamorada al parecer.

—Llegaría el momento en que eso pasaría ¿no lo pensaste? –Elevé una ceja en insinuación –es algo natural en todo ser humano, Eddy –me encogí de hombros –no siempre iba a ser esa niña de cuatro, ocho, diez o catorce años –se removió incómodo.

—Es difícil pensar en ti de esa forma –ahí estaba, ese golpe imaginario, un golpe más fuerte de los que _él_ me daba casi a diario.

—Lo sé –sonreí, tan encantadora como siempre –es por eso que alguien que no eres tú piensa en mí de esa forma.

Su cuerpo se acercó al mío cuando se cambió de lugar, poniéndome nerviosa, no tenía idea si era lo que buscaba, posiblemente ahora que las cosas no habían salido bien con Victoire buscaba alguna estúpida para pasar el rato, y pensó en mí ¿tendría que sentirme halagada por ello?

—Siempre tan encantadora y sincera –su mano acarició mi pierna desnuda, y sus labios depositaron un suave beso cerca de mi oído.

 _Ni siquiera sé porque estábamos peleando._ Pero mi cabeza me dolía a causa del fuerte golpe que recibió _._

—Edward Lupin regresa y lo primero que haces es intentar seducirlo.

Su voz sonaba distorsionada y no la entendía del todo, lo que sí entendí fue su patada en mi costado, indicando que había hecho algo malo, algo realmente malo en casa de mis padres para que estuviese así de indignado ¿Qué había hecho mal? Si ni siquiera había dejado que mi padre me abrazara o que mi hermano Albus me besara la mejilla, incluso golpee a mi hermano James cuando me alborotó un poco el cabello en broma.

—Basta –pedí cuando enredó sus dedos en mi cabello, levantándome y arrojándome contra la isla.

Tomó el molinillo de la pimienta y se acercó a mí, las lágrimas salieron inmediatamente y grité de dolor mientras lo usaba en mí. Sus labios me besaron suavemente la garganta, mientras reemplazaba el molinillo con su miembro.

—No llores –pidió en un tono suave y me embistió violentamente mientras su tono dulce y su mano gentil limpiaba mi lágrima –no estoy enfadado –me sonrió –te lo juro, no estoy enfadado, es sólo que no me agrada tu familia y ahora menos, que ha regresado Lupin.

Me quejé a causa de la brusquedad que estaba usando al adentrarse en mi cuerpo, pero tenía que suavizar mi tono o lo descubriría pronto, y las cosas podían ponerse peor.

Reí divertida mientras papá me recordaba como solía disfrutar de acusarlo con mi madre o los abuelos por no darme dulces, adoraba escuchar las viejas historias, tenían algo de especial que me hacían sentir feliz, aunque no recordara a ciencia cierta cómo era sentirse feliz por algo.

—Yo era quien le daba los dulces clandestinos –informó James –Ted y yo los encontrábamos y robábamos unos cuantos, de mi parte siempre les di a Lily y a Albus ¿cierto, linda?

—Cierto, los dulces que me ponían hiperactiva, es obvio que siempre quería más, pero papá no quería darme dulces.

Me quedé callada cuando Ted se acercó, venía descuidado, con unos jeans que resaltaban su figura delgada, y una playera azul acompañado con un suéter ligero.

—Buenos días –bostezó.

—Buenos días –saludó mi madre y me observó –Lily deberías hacerme favor y servirle el desayuno a Ted, por favor.

—Claro –sonreí, _él_ no estaba, tenía que trabajar y pasaba a dejarme a casa de mis padres porque lo había pedido mi padre, y no podía negarse o la mentira perfecta se caería.

—No es necesario –me miró y se puso de pie –iré yo.

—Preparo el desayuno todos los días y se lo sirvo a…

—Pero eres su novia, vives con él, es normal que lo hagas, conmigo no tienes porqué.

Me guiñó un ojo y me pidió que me sentara, fue a la cocina y regresó unos minutos después, completamente sonriente, se sentó junto a mí y acercó su tenedor a mi boca.

—Ve que no soy tan malo –abrí la boca obediente –soy bueno sirviendo la fruta fresca al plato ¿o no?

Reí, atragantándome un poco con el trozo de melón, su mano golpeó suavemente mi espalda, me alejé más que nada por el dolor por los golpes que me había ganado.


	4. Viñeta 04: Nuestros Amigos

_**Disclaimers:**_ Los personajes de Harry Potter pertenece a J.K. Rowling y a los que han comprado parte de los derechos de autor, lo cual NO es mi caso, y sólo los utilizo sin intención de lucro alguno, la trama me pertenece, salvo los personajes, como ya se ha mencionado anteriormente.

¡Hola! Bueno, paso a dejar la siguiente viñeta, perdón la hora, pero la próxima la intentaré subir antes de ocuparme, así no me presionaré demasiado, gracias por todo, y bueno, les informo que subiré una viñeta diario de aquí al 31 de mes (no es mucho, lo sé) pero es que no subiré viñeta por el mes de Noviembre, espero que comprendan, muchas gracias por todo su apoyo, por sus bonitos Reviews, sus follows y sus favoritos, significan mucho. Nos leemos mañana.

* * *

 **Viñeta 04: Nuestros Amigos.**

Retiró su mano, tal vez pensando que me incomodaba que me tocara, así que le sonreí, haciéndole saber que su tacto era aceptado, pero sin dejarle saber que por más que su caricia fuese suave, mi piel magullada pedía auxilio para que incluso la ropa dejara de torturarla con el roce.

Mi día había sido tranquilo, había estado sola la mayor parte de la mañana, pero estar sola era algo que se había convertido en un pequeño lujo, que no siempre podía tener; además a lo lejos, estaba Ted, alegrando un poco mi vista, suspiré y observé el reloj, sería mejor que me fuese preparando para que _él_ pasara por mí, no debía demorarme en salir, o las cosas no se pondrían bien.

 _Él dijo que lo sentía como tiempo atrás._ Mientras escapaba de ser ahogada en la tina. Sus brillantes ojos azules acompañaron su rostro arrepentido, y dejé que se subiera sobre mí, aprovechando mi desnudes para volver a tomarme bruscamente también ese día.

—Nuestros amigos no tardan en venir –me informó mientras sus uñas rasgaban la piel de mis muslos hasta un poco debajo de la rodilla; era su forma de asegurarse de que no volviera a usar ropa provocativa. Como la noche en la que Ted volvió, si es que a una falta una cuarta debajo de la rodilla se podía llamar provocador.

Observé la ropa en el armario que normalmente estaba bajo llave, con ropa que sólo aprobaba que usara cuando veíamos a sus amigos, porque de no hacerlo, sería extraño y sospecharían más de lo que ya lo hacían.

Usé un pantalón negro ajustado, una blusa blanca un poco transparente, adornando con un corbatín que no anudé correctamente, sujeté mi cabello y pinté mis labios rojos, de su tono favorito cuando había una cena entre amigos.

Me miró en aprobación y se giró a continuar su charla, saludé encantadora y alegre, pretendiendo que no había ser más feliz en el mundo que yo, por tenerlo a _él._

Cerca de las ocho y media, la casa estaba llena, me recargué en la mesa que estaba en el pasillo, debajo del enorme espejo que hacía seis meses había caído sobre mí _accidentalmente,_ "mientras intentaba limpiarlo". Al menos eso era lo que mis padres pensaron cuando las vecinas hablaron a emergencias a causa del escándalo y fui llevada al hospital.

—Ahora voy, amor –dije cuando percibí a alguien junto a mí.

Me giré para verlo completamente quieto, observándome de manera extraña, fruncí el cejo divertida y le sonreí de manera automática a Teddy ¿qué hacía aquí? En nuestra cena de amigos.

—No creo que le agrade escucharte llamarme así –avanzó hasta mí.

—Pensé que eras _él_ –le aclaré y negué –es obvio que no, jamás serías como _él_.

Me alejé, Edward era peor, con sus palabras crueles, rompiéndome cada vez más al sentirme despreciada por el único hombre que me había hecho especial mientras me tocaba de esa forma. Mientras me besaba y murmuraba que era tan estrecha que lo volvía loco.

Su vista estuvo sobre mí toda la noche, haciéndolo tan obvio para _él,_ que su mueca enfadada lo dijo todo, me senté sobre su regazo y lo besé suavemente, su mano acarició mi pierna por debajo de la mesa y jadee al sentir sus uñas en la piel magullada horas atrás de esa misma manera.

—Deberían decirnos cuando planean casarse –sonrió Sarah Blake, una amiga de escuela de _él_ –son la pareja tan perfecta que nos urge tener un pequeño sobrino.

Sonreí ladeando la cara —Pronto seremos afortunados, pero queremos más tiempo para nosotros, un hijo ahora nos quitaría tiempo para nosotros…

—Y la cama –me interrumpió viendo a Ted –si tenemos hijos, el sexo se reduciría y prefiero que me tenga a mí dentro todos los días, el resto de nuestras vidas, que un niño –sonreí encantada a sus palabras para tranquilizarlo y convencer a los presentes.

—Siempre quisiste hijos –me recordó Teddy serio.

—Bueno, ahora no –reí –quería hijos cuando tenía catorce y no conocía lo bueno que podía ser el sexo –él se tensó –ahora tengo veinticuatro, y me gusta el sexo –le miré atenta.

—No tienes que decirlo –me golpeó en el trasero, haciéndome cerrar los ojos y mi mueca de dolor desapareció tan rápido como apareció.

Después de la cena fue con un par de sus amigos al sótano, para nadie era un secreto a lo que iban, unas pocas líneas para colocarse y sentirse bien, según él.

—Yo le digo, gracias por venir, Katy –sonreí, retrocedí chocando con alguien cuando cerré la puerta a quien era la última invitada, miré el reloj a mi izquierda, _él_ no saldría del sótano con los demás hasta las cuatro de la mañana, era muy pronto para estar ahí.

Sus manos se posaron en mis caderas, había un pequeño espacio entre su cuerpo y el mío, contuve la respiración y mi corazón se agitó, esperando que me arrojara contra la puerta e hiciera lo que se le ocurriera hacer conmigo esa noche.

—La cena fue deliciosa, Lily –la voz de Teddy sonó un poco más grave de lo que era, le sonreí aliviada de saber que era él.

—Gracias –no me moví, él tampoco lo hizo, sus manos seguían en mis caderas.

Me alejé apresurada ante la idea de tener cualquiera de sus largos dedos en mi interior, no importaba si era o no brusco conmigo, no importaba si al final me decía que no me veía como mujer, quería volver a sentirme de él; sentirlo embistiéndome de la misma forma que lo hizo diez años en el pasado.

—Tengo que irme –me regresó a la realidad –imagino que los fines de semana son para su familia ¿no?

—Sí –susurré débilmente.

—Algo me dice que ya no le caigo tan bien como en el pasado ¿sabe algo? –buscó mis ojos pero desvié la mirada.

—No, por supuesto que no –era verdad, si lo sabía, me golpearía sin importarle romper el encanto que se creó.


	5. Viñeta 05: No puedo

_**Disclaimers:**_ Los personajes de Harry Potter pertenece a J.K. Rowling y a los que han comprado parte de los derechos de autor, lo cual NO es mi caso, y sólo los utilizo sin intención de lucro alguno, la trama me pertenece, salvo los personajes, como ya se ha mencionado anteriormente.

Hola de nuevo, aprovechando un break, paso a dejar una nueva viñeta, espero que les agrade, muchas gracias por el apoyo, entiéndase sus favoritos, sus follows y sus reviews. :)

* * *

 **Viñeta 05: No Puedo.**

No se movió y supuse que era porque no me había movido, ya que le cubría el paso de la puerta, así que me moví un tanto derrotada, no importaba lo que hiciera, así terminara de vender mi alma al demonio, Ted Lupin jamás se fijaría en mí, jamás sería una mujer para él.

Él giró el picaporte y me observó, suspiró en derrota y abrió la puerta, le sonreí en despedida, como si no sintiera nada por él, como si fuese un simple amigo, un hermano más, un primo, no el hombre del que me había enamorado desde los doce años.

—Te ves hermosa –pronunció, esas tres palabras bastaron para acelerar mi corazón, puedo jurar que mis mejillas estaban tan rojas como el tomate –nos veremos después, espero.

Regresó hasta mí y me besó en la mejilla, su mano sujetó mi otra mejilla y sus dedos rozaron mi cuello suavemente, abrí los ojos para notar su mirada extraña.

—Lo siento –me disculpé y me alejé –que tengas un buen viaje de regreso a casa, Ted –fui hasta la puerta y la abrí un poco más para él, que sonrió.

—Descansa, Lily.

 _Chico, tus disculpas no valen una mierda más._ Su dedo índice se colocó en mis labios para indicarme que no hablara, sus pupilas estaban dilatadas, sentí un par de manos acariciar mis piernas, fue cuando me giré asustada, eran las dos de la mañana, y sus amigos estaban en la habitación, sonrieron divertidos y pegaron sus labios a mis piernas.

Intenté defenderme de ellos, posiblemente no podía hacerlo con _él,_ pero sin duda no iba a dejar que ellos me tocaran.

—Lily, cariño, por favor, discúlpame, los chicos ya se fueron, sólo somos nosotros dos –escuché sus risas tontas.

Lloré, tan amargamente como jamás había llorado antes, salí del baño por la ventana que daba a la calle, y corrí casi desnuda por el camino para cruzar a la de enfrente, toqué desesperada para que la señora Knightley me abriera asustada, su mirada compasiva se instaló en su rostro, me prestó una de sus batas y unas pantuflas, me permitió hablarle a Stephanie Martin, mi mejor amiga, aunque si _él_ se enteraba que seguía frecuentándola, se pondría furioso, no la soportaba desde que una vez me sugirió dejarlo.

La abracé tan fuerte como pude, le pedí a la señora Knightley que no le dijera nada a _él,_ no le agradó la idea, pero no solía meterse en mis cosas después de que la ignoré cuando un día me dijo que su marido muerto la había golpeado también, que una vez, por celos le había destrozado el oído, por eso era sorda de un lado, y cuando se enteró que estaba embarazada de su hijo mayor, tomó un chuchillo de la cocina, destrozando sus cuerdas bocales, me había pedido que lo dejara, y no quise. Más bien, no pude.

Me dormí llorando en brazos de Stephanie, que me acariciaba como hacía mucho tiempo nadie me acariciaba, tierna y dulcemente, llorando conmigo a causa de la impotencia de ver mi piel morada, en algunas partes los moretones estaban negros. Me ayudó a curarme las entrepiernas doloridas y ensangrentadas, había salido librada de los otros dos, pero no de _él._

—Tienes que dejarlo –exigió, pero negué suavemente, mordiéndome el labio.

—No puedo –murmuré.

—Lily por favor, tengo miedo de que un día… a ese imbécil…

—Prefiero ser yo a alguien de mi familia, por favor, Stephanie, no les digas a nadie –rogué, mi mirada suplicante y torturada pareció funcionar, no estaba segura y lo noté.

Se levantó cuando sonó el timbre, me encogí aterrada ¿cómo había dado conmigo? ¿Es acaso que le había hecho algo a la señora Knightley por mi culpa?

—Lily –en un instante mi vista se volvió oscura y el delicioso olor varonil me inundó las vías respiratorias, ese no podía ser _él,_ incluso mientras fingía ser cariñoso no lo era, así que no podía estar abrazándome de esa forma tan cálida.

Teddy acarició mi mejilla y su mirada preocupada me consumió por completo, su rostro se contrajo ante la ira.

—Ayer cuando te fuiste –comencé, como siempre con mis mentiras para librarlo de los hechos –una de sus ex fue, me pelee con ella –mentí tan hábil que incluso en un momento el rostro de Stephanie pareció creerlo –me enfadé y vine para acá, tiene que estar preocupado.

—A la mierda si está o no preocupado –bufó –voy a llevarte al médico.

—No –lo detuve –sólo quiero ir a casa y decirle que estoy bien.

—Yo le llamaré y le diré que estás bien –intentó Stephanie.

—No –me levanté apresurada y el terror en mi rostro enfureció a mi amiga.

—Si no quieres que le hable yo, le hablarás tú y le dirás que estás bien, que estás con tus padres –observó a Teddy –y si te niegas a mentirle, te arrebataré el teléfono.

Accedí, pude escuchar su voz tranquila al otro lado de la línea, sonreí divertida y pretendí hablarle ya que era la contestadora.

La mirada de Ted me recorrió por completo, observando detenidamente mi figura, en algún momento Steph y yo habíamos olvidado que lo único que tenía puesto eran unas pantaletas de algodón blancas y una playera de tirantes, no tenía sostén, así que mi busto caía naturalmente, no era tan grande, pero tampoco pequeño.

Su vista se quedó en mis caderas, eran pequeñas, la piel libre de golpes seguía siendo pálida, algunas pecas esparcidas, tal vez no lo recordaba, pero no era la primera vez que me veía así, hacía diez años me había hecho suya mientras me desvestía para ponerme la pijama, cuando él apareció por mi habitación, tenía un atuendo parecido a éste.

—Perdón –me cubrí con la manta haciendo que él desviara la vista de mi cuerpo.

—Debería llevarte –me dijo serio y lo observé fruncir el cejo.

—No sé a qué te refieres –contesté esperanzada.

—Con tus padres a eso, mudarme cuanto antes para que regreses con ellos.


	6. Viñeta 06: En Común

_**Disclaimers:**_ Los personajes de Harry Potter pertenece a J.K. Rowling y a los que han comprado parte de los derechos de autor, lo cual NO es mi caso, y sólo los utilizo sin intención de lucro alguno, la trama me pertenece, salvo los personajes, como ya se ha mencionado anteriormente.

¡Hola! Gracias por todo, nos leemos mañana.

* * *

 **Viñeta 06: En Común.**

Lo miré por un largo minuto, haciéndole sentir incómodo porque se removió, mis entrepiernas seguían doloridas por la brusquedad con la que _él_ me había tratado anoche, tal vez por eso me tambalee un poco cuando me puse de pie, completamente indignada ¿Es qué podía humillarme más ese hombre ahí sentado?

—No sé a qué viniste –solté enfadada –así que mejor me retiro para que hables con la persona a la que viniste a ver.

—Pues esa persona me está dando la espalda en este momento.

Me detuve, había dejado la cobija junto a él, esperando que por fin me notara como mujer, negué bajando el rostro, ya sabía que había perdido toda gota de dignidad con _él,_ yo podía seguir siendo Lily, la digna con Ted, pero andar por la casa de mi mejor amiga en calzones no sería la mejor forma de hacerse notar.

—Buenos días Ted –contesté y subí las escaleras con una mueca de dolor.

—Vine por ti y no me iré sin ti.

—Pues al único lugar a donde volveré es con _él_ –gruñí –tengo veinticuatro años ¿qué no lo ves? No volveré con mis padres, es mejor que me escupas a la cara y me golpees en el rostro antes de que vuelva con ellos, soy una adulta independiente, con una pareja estable a la cual amo –me mordí la lengua al decir eso –lo único que te falta pedirme es que me ponga un pañal, agite una sonaja y tenga un chupón.

—Luces más como una niña asustada y perdida, Lily –informó, subiendo los dos escalones, que lo separaban de mí, quedando uno debajo del que yo estaba –dime la verdad sobre lo que pasó.

—Ya te la dije –contesté frunciendo el ceño.

Teddy podía verse todo lo autoritario que quisiera, pero jamás lo igualaría, y los golpes me habían hecho actuar mejor cada vez.

 _Mis amigos siguen diciéndome que no debería tomarlo tan a la ligera._ Que su violencia para conmigo no era tan normal, yo siempre me reí de eso ¿es acaso que la violencia en cualquier expresión es normal? Para nada.

—Teddy está en el patio esperando por ti –me informó Steph.

—Puede quedarse ahí –le tomé al té que ella me había extendido.

—Lily por favor, no deberías seguir tomando esto tan a la ligera, piensa en ti, maldita sea.

—Le quiero –mentí usando un tono chantajista, y ella no podía refutar mi argumento, porque nadie sabía de Ted y lo que sentía por él, ni siquiera ella, ni siquiera él.

Dejé la taza en el fregadero y me dispuse a ir a la habitación de huéspedes de Steph, sabía que escapar de _él_ sería algo constante, y por obvias razones desconocía que tan presentable estaría, así que había dejado algo de ropa en la casa de mi mejor amiga.

—Es hora de irnos –informó Ted entrando a la casa, lo ignoré deliberadamente –tengo que volver y no me iré sin ti, así que te llevaré cargada si es necesario.

Me sujetó de la muñeca, me giró hasta él y me colocó en su hombro, alzándome como si de un saco de patatas se tratara, la mano de Ted se puso en mi trasero, y posiblemente lo notó, porque la deslizó cuidadosamente; su dedo pulgar acarició suavemente el interior de mi muslo, haciéndome contener el aliento, así que usé mis manos para sujetarme de la espalda baja de Teddy y alejar mi cuerpo de su espalda.

—Bájame –exigí.

—No –contestó tajante.

Su mano terminó su recorrido sujetándome del gemelo externo provocándome una extraña sensación, no iba a ponérsela fácil, así que me removí un poco más, no importaba estrellarme de bruces contra el piso si eso hacía que me soltara, no quería que me tocara, no si no iba a ser de aquella forma que yo quería, de como lo hizo hacía diez años.

Admito que tiene buenos reflejos, porque me alcanzó a sujetar de nuevo, desequilibrándose, escuché el golpe en sus antebrazos para no caerme encima, su rostro quedó a centímetros del mío sintiendo su aliento a tabaco golpear en mi rostro de manera sensual, todo en él me parecía tan sensual, era una completa idiota.

—Voy a dejar que te cambies –se quitó de encima de mí.

—Bien –me reí divertida, que ingenuo podía ser un hombre.

Subí corriendo las escaleras, mientras él veía incómodo hacia el patio, me puse un pants gris y una playera blanca que decía "Yo Amo NY" como si alguna vez hubiese ido –me reí, me puse los tenis y salí por la ventana de la habitación.

Cuando mis pies tocaron el suelo, lo vi asomarse por la ventana, le dije adiós sacudiendo la mano, otorgándole la mejor de mis sonrisas y corrí hasta el auto de Steph, siempre le dejaba las llaves pegadas, era muy confiada en el mundo.

Observé la figura de Ted por el retrovisor, se llevó las manos a la cabeza y profirió un grito de enfado.

No sabía qué hacía ahí, o porque Steph lo llamaría a él, y no me importaba, no quería más problemas, así que conduje de nueva cuenta a casa, estacioné el auto unas calles antes y entré sin hacer ruido, sonreí feliz al verlo dormido, estaba solo en casa, me duché rápido y me vestí de igual manera, le preparé el desayuno tan rápido como pude.

Lo escuché bajar quejándose, no tenía idea de que había pasado después de que escapé y la verdad no era algo que me interesara, posiblemente me lamentaba de que no hubiese muerto de una sobredosis.

—Por eso te amo, linda –besó mis labios suavemente y me dio una nalgada que me hizo respingar.

—Estará listo en cinco minutos –sonreí, no recordaba nada.

—Sabes, lo de anoche –me tensé y lo observé impermeable, o lo más que pude.

—Al parecer sigo teniendo un amigo en común con el idiota de Edward Lupin, lo tendremos seguido en casa, pero tienes prohibido mirarlo si quiera, ¿lo entendiste, verdad Luna?


	7. Viñeta 07: Dos Semanas

_**Disclaimers:**_ Los personajes de Harry Potter pertenece a J.K. Rowling y a los que han comprado parte de los derechos de autor, lo cual NO es mi caso, y sólo los utilizo sin intención de lucro alguno, la trama me pertenece, salvo los personajes, como ya se ha mencionado anteriormente.

¡Hola! Bueno, paso a dejar otra viñeta, espero que la historia siga siendo de su agrado, gracias por todo. Nos leemos mañana.

* * *

 **Viñeta 07: Dos Semanas.**

Fui hasta él y rodee su cuello con una sonrisa amplia y feliz, tenía una extraña sensación cálida en el pecho ante la noticia, Teddy vendría a casa y eso me agradaba, me hacía feliz tener a alguien que realmente me agradara en casa, todos mis amigos estaban prohibidos, si me atrevía a saludarlos aunque fuera en la calle, sabía que pasaría, la última vez me había fracturado dos falanges de la mano derecha por saludar a Lysander, y me había zafado la clavícula por dejar que Scorpius Malfoy, el amigo de mi hermano Albus me abrazara por la espalda, claro, sin olvidar que me zafó el brazo porque observé a Stephanie.

—Ni siquiera lo voltearé a ver, no te preocupes –lo besé y regresé hasta su desayuno.

Desayuné con él, odiaba desayunar solo, entre muchas otras cosas, y no es como si tuviese algo muy sustancioso en el estómago, así que lo contemplé tanto como pude, hasta que me dijo que iría con uno de sus amigos, que me quedara ahí.

Lo hice, arreglé la casa para tenerla completamente limpia, giré asustada cuando escuché que la puerta trasera golpeó de forma brusca, no podía ser él, cuando usaba esa entrada las cosas siempre se ponían peor.

—Escuchas ruidos extraños y ni siquiera traes un bate o algo para defenderte –me recriminó Ted Lupin con la mirada ardiente en furia.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? –inquirí frunciendo el ceño.

—Bueno, olvidaste que sé dónde vives ¿cierto?

—No te pregunté si conocías mi dirección o no, sólo que qué demonios haces aquí, ya déjame en paz.

—Te dije que no regresaría a la casa de tus padres sino era contigo.

Caminó hasta la sala y se sentó a sus anchas con una sonrisa en sus labios, mi corazón se aceleró, Teddy no podía hacerme eso, no podía ponerme en esa contradicción, estuve a un segundo de ponerme a llorar, no podía decirle que tan miserable era mi vida, claro que no podía, pero tampoco quería que lo encontrara cuando regresara.

Tenía que decidir que golpiza dolería menos, suspiré derrotada, fui hasta mi abrigo y abrí la puerta, Ted se levantó de un salto.

 _Sigo diciéndoles que no lo conocen como yo._ Mi madre me abrazó con una sonrisa, y dejé que mi padre lo hiciera también, aprovechando que había ido sola, bien, con Ted, pero sin _él._

Me quedé dormida en los brazos de mi madre, no supe en qué momento, pero cuando su voz tensa llegó a mis oídos todo en mí se puso alerta, había oscurecido y estaba dormida junto a James, que estaba sentado en el mismo sofá en el patio.

—Cariño –me levanté apresurada y fui hasta él para besarlo, recibió mi beso y me sonrió, pero en ningún momento me miró, su vista seguía en mi hermano Albus que charlaba con él.

Mi corazón se aceleró, estaba más que enfadado, aun así prefería que su enojo fuera por verme en casa de mis padres que por encontrar a Teddy en casa, sin duda las cosas se hubiesen puesto más serias, no importaba si Ted estaba enfrente o no.

Me dejó inconsciente de sólo un golpe, recuerdo haber entrado a la casa y todo lo demás se desvanecía, desperté con dolor de cabeza, encerrada en el armario pequeño de la parte de arriba.

—Harry me envió –escuché la voz de Teddy en la parte de abajo.

—No sé por qué –contestó enfadado.

—Hace dos semanas que no vemos a Lily, tampoco le contesta el teléfono.

—Ya, ha estado ocupada con cosas –resopló –si no es el sexo, es su vida, porque tiene una vida personal ¿lo sabes?

—A veces lo dudo –contestó en tono acido Ted.

—Ella ha dicho algo, supongo para que uses ese tono.

—Aparte de que te ama con locura, no, nada –admitió –y eso es lo que me hace dudar de la vida tan idílica que tienen.

—Que nos amemos te duele, en pocas palabras.

—Ella no… me alegro que ame a alguien –rió –pero incluso las parejas más sólidas pelean un poco, ustedes jamás, ella nunca te insulta, y ella adoraba hacerlo con todos.

—Ella es mi Luna ahora, Edward, el amor que siente por mí la hizo cambiar, es una mujer hecha y derecha, en toda la extensión de la palabra, las mujeres enamoradas actúan diferente.

—Tiene que amarte mucho –su voz sonó pausada –dile que sus padres llamarán a la policía si no va, ya sabes cómo es de exagerada Gin.

Subió las escaleras rápidamente, sus pasos furiosos se detuvieron, abrió la puerta y me sujetó del cabello, arrastrándome escalones abajo.

—Traga –ordenó y mis fosas nasales se atascaron con el puré de patatas –mañana te dejaré con tus padres.

—Gracias –musité y él asintió alejándose.

—Esta noche iremos a cenar con unos amigos, así que arréglate, lo más probable es que el idiota de Lupin vaya.

—Claro –contesté.

—Deberías arreglarte más de lo normal esta noche, te quiero provocadora, lo suficiente como para que le duela verte conmigo.

—Como quieras, amor –Salió de la cocina mientras yo comía desesperada, había estado alimentándome con tres galletas saladas al día durante dos semanas.

Pinté mis uñas de un rojo sangre, arreglé mi rostro lo mejor que pude, abrí el armario que contenía la ropa que usaría normalmente, pero que tenía prohibido usar.

Unos pantalones de cuero negro tan ajustados que hacían resaltar mi delgada figura, me observé, posiblemente si comiera como una persona normal no sería tan delgada, unos botines de tacón aguja, una playera ceñida que dejaba al descubierto mis hombros sin golpear y un abrigo grueso, por si en algún momento de la velada le incomodaba como me veía alguien más.

Sus amigas nos adularon, lo abracé posesivamente, como tanto le gustaba para que los demás creyeran que lo quería sólo para mí, y tuve que contenerme para no desviar mi vista hasta Ted, que estaba al fondo, con un vaso de whiskey en la mano casi a punto de beber.


	8. Viñeta 08: Chica Buena

_**Disclaimers:**_ Los personajes de Harry Potter pertenece a J.K. Rowling y a los que han comprado parte de los derechos de autor, lo cual NO es mi caso, y sólo los utilizo sin intención de lucro alguno, la trama me pertenece, salvo los personajes, como ya se ha mencionado anteriormente.

Hola, pues muchas gracias por su apoyo, sus reviews, follows, favoritos, significan mucho, esta es la última de las viñetas que he estado subiendo diario, a partir de hoy, nos leeremos el **Jueves 01 de Diciembre** en la siguiente viñeta, sé que es un mes, que posiblemente no les afecte tanto que no actualice, pero volveré y todo seguirá en la normalidad, muchas gracias por todo, nos seguimos leyendo en Diciembre ;)

* * *

 **Viñeta 08: Chica Buena.**

Reía divertida ante sus ocurrencias, o era algo que el resto creía, le cumplí no observar a Teddy, o al menos no de forma directa, pero cuando iba al baño o _él_ se distraía un poco, lo miraba por el rabillo del ojo, a veces me miraba descaradamente y otras reía con sus amigos.

—Ha sido un placer, pero mi chica y yo tenemos cosas que hacer.

—Vamos, no pueden irse, la estamos pasando muy bien, sobretodo tú.

—De acuerdo, de acuerdo, serás la conductora designada, amor –me besó y le sonreí.

Todo por mantenerme en un lugar con personas conocidas que lo mantuvieran alejado de mi cuerpo y las partes sensibles; me distraje hablando con las chicas en lo que él lo hacía con sus amigos, siempre y cuando fueran de ese círculo, tenía permitido hablar con todos, menos con Teddy, obviamente.

Me detuve abruptamente cuando el rostro de Ted estuvo frente al mío al salir del baño, me sujetó del brazo y entró conmigo al lavado de mujeres, encerrándonos en un cubículo.

—Has estado ignorándome toda la noche –me acusó, así que lo había notado.

—Ni siquiera sabía que estabas aquí –me reí –no has sido muy comunicativo en las charlas.

—No intentes ocultarlo con tu humor barato, Lily –se acercó más a mí, no es como si ese pequeño cubículo nos permitiera estar muy separados –voy a buscarte a su casa y de la nada te unes después de que han pasado dos semanas en las que no te hemos visto.

—Tengo una vida propia –dejé que su cuerpo se pegara al mío, para sentir el calor de su piel hacer hervir mi sangre, si lo besaba en ese momento, posiblemente dejaría de creerme que lo amaba y que seguía con _él_ por amor loco y ciego.

—Más bien creo que algo extraño pasa entre ustedes, puedo jurar que si no invento que tu madre llamaría a la policía, no te hubieses unido.

—Tienes razón –lo observé –no he asistido a reuniones porque no quería venir, no soy una víctima, y vine esta noche sólo porque _él_ me dijo que mis padres pensarían que me hace algo, así que por eso vine, para que vieras que estoy bien, que no salgo porque no me apetece.

—No te creo ¿por qué no te apetece salir?

—Tengo un retraso en mi periodo –le mentí descaradamente –tal vez tengo dos meses de embarazo, pero no estoy segura.

Retrocedió, con su mirada dolida directa a la mía, observó hacia el retrete y negó, no lo entendía ¿por qué reaccionaba así?

—Hace días dijiste que no querías hijos, incluso _él…_

—Hay cosas que no se planean, pero no es extraño tomando en cuenta lo mucho que…

—Basta –pidió reacio.

—Fuiste tú quien dijo que no me ves como mujer, Ted, así que no veo porque te incomoda el saber que soy una.

—No eres una mujer –me sujetó del brazo enfadado.

—Claro que lo soy ¿te recuerdo quien me volvió una? –Acerqué mi rostro al suyo –sólo despertaste esa parte sexual en mí, Ted.

—Eres sólo una chica perturbada, eso es todo.

—No sé a qué te refieres, pero te diré que a pesar de que te niegues a creerlo, _él_ me ve como la mujer que soy, no fue el primero conmigo pero ha sido el único desde hace años –reí –la forma en la que me besa, en la que me observa me hace sentir deseada, sentirme mujer, me hace vibrar en la cama y ser la mujer más feliz en el mundo, no hay nadie que conozca mi cuerpo y que me haga temblar como él –su mandíbula se tensó –de la misma manera en que no hay nadie que le conozca mejor que yo.

 _Eso es lo que me digo a mi misma,_ me obligo a pensar todo eso para soportar todo ese infierno, después de todo, fue en el lugar donde Teddy me puso el día de su boda, y que yo terminé de aceptar al firmar el contrato, saliendo con él y permitiendo el primer golpe.

—Entonces me alegra –admitió –que lleves un hijo de él, que su amor sea recompensado con algo tan hermoso como un hijo.

—Gracias –contesté –pero no estoy segura de que sea eso, hay muchas razones para un retraso –justifiqué –aun así, espero que puedas guardar mi secreto, no quiero ilusionarlo.

—No le diré nada a nadie hasta que tú lo decidas –acarició mi mejilla.

Su nariz acarició mi cuello y mi hombro desnudo, mientras sus manos me sujetaron de la cintura de manera firme.

—Te ves preciosa, Lily –su respiración se agitó, aunque no tanto como mi corazón –tu perfume –murmuró.

Me alejé de él, si la cercanía entre nosotros seguía y sus palabras haciendo mella en mí, terminaría descubriendo todo lo que Edward Lupin provocaba en cada parte de mi ser.

Tardó más de lo pensado en unirse a nosotros, para no dar a pensar nada erróneo, aunque no fuese tan erróneo, le agradecí que lo hiciera, no quería una golpiza esa noche, no mientras aun sentía el calor de su cercanía quemar mi piel.

—Es hora de irnos, cariño.

Dejé que sus labios fueran a mi cuello y recorrieran el mismo camino que la nariz de Ted hacía unos minutos atrás, jadee, para darle un poco de realismo a lo que le había dicho en el baño, me giré para besarlo tan apasionadamente como pude, de la misma manera en la que quería besar a Edward cada que estaba cerca de mí.

—Basta, basta, van a comerse –se burlaron.

—Me come todas las noches –bromee, su mirada lasciva me incomodo, pero lo disimulé bastante bien.

Gemí para que no sospechara nada mientras se movía en mí, esa noche me había merecido un premio por ser tan obediente, y por ignorar a Ted. Al menos en su conocimiento, había sido una chica buena, digna de un gran premio, esa noche no me golpearía, pero sí me haría el amor.


	9. Viñeta 09: Cumpleaños

_**Disclaimers:**_ Los personajes de Harry Potter pertenece a J.K. Rowling y a los que han comprado parte de los derechos de autor, lo cual NO es mi caso, y sólo los utilizo sin intención de lucro alguno, la trama me pertenece, salvo los personajes, como ya se ha mencionado anteriormente.

¡Hola de nuevo! Bien, no hay plazo que no se cumpla ni fecha que no llegue ¿o cómo va? No sé, pero aquí he vuelto con la siguiente viñeta, espero que la historia hecha de viñetas siga siendo de su agrado, gracias por sus follows, favs y sus bonitos reviews.

* * *

 **Viñeta 09: Cumpleaños.**

 _Esta vez va a ser diferente._ Dijo una parte de mi cuando después de un mes no me atacó, ni física ni sexualmente, se limitaba a dormir junto a mí, a ser una persona normal, incluso me había dejado ir sola a casa de mis padres y volver a la hora que creyera conveniente, por supuesto que nunca aproveché de más, no sabía en qué momento todo eso podía terminar y volverse a la cruel realidad.

Me sujeté la falda cuando James me alzó y giró conmigo, era el cumpleaños de mi hermano, y _él_ me dejó ir sola, incluso abrió el ropero prohibido, no sabía que estaba ocurriendo con él, pero me encantaba esta nueva etapa, la libertad de una relación que tanto decía Stephanie que debería tener, incluso ella me observó llegar.

Tenía una falda color hueso que llegaba una octava debajo de mis glúteos, unas medias negras pero que dejaban ver un poco mis piernas, aprovechando que no estaban golpeadas, una blusa de manga larga color vino, que dejaba al descubierto mis hombros, unos botines de un tacón grueso pero no demasiado alto, mi cabello estaba sujetado pero era un peinado demasiado casual, dejando unos cuantos mechones libres.

— ¡Lily! –chilló Stephanie y me abrazó entusiasmada.

—Basta Steph –rió mi madre –no es como si hace mucho que no se vieran.

—Cierto –admitió mi amiga y me abrazo –te ves hermosa ¿a qué debemos tu presencia? ¿Lo has dejado?

—Claro que no –fruncí el ceño –tenía cosas que hacer y se disculpa por no poder venir, James.

—Él no me importa, mientras tú estés aquí –me besó la frente.

Inició como una comida temprana, pero eran cerca de las nueve y la mayoría de los invitados seguían ahí, yo seguía riendo con Scorpius, Albus y Stephanie, me llevé un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja cuando Teddy se unió, una castaña se acercó a él con una amplia sonrisa, él la devolvió y su vista se posó en mí cuando sintió mi mirada, intercambiaron un par de palabras y caminó hasta donde estábamos.

—Hola –saludó con una linda sonrisa.

—Hola –contestamos todos a unísono, haciéndonos reír.

—Lily, me alegro verte –con su mirada recorrió todo mi cuerpo y sonrió.

—Gracias, pero en realidad he estado viniendo todos los días –me encogí de hombros.

—Pensé que tu novio…

—No hablemos de eso –intervino Steph de inmediato –mejor ve por un trago para nosotros –lo animó.

— ¿Puedes tomar? –me cuestionó, negué, no es que no pudiese por lo que él pensaba, no podía tomar porque _él_ no me dejaba beber cuando no estaba.

—Bien ahora vuelvo.

El brazo de Albus rodeó mi cuello mientras me molestaba, mis padres a lo lejos nos observaban divertidos, mi hermano James también, no es como si fuese diferente ahora, por el contrario, siempre era alegre y vivaz, para que no sospecharan, pero posiblemente se olvidaban de con quién salía y en secreto a ninguno le agradaba.

—Te ves encantadora –dijo Teddy rodeándome desde atrás, cobijándome con sus brazos ya que comenzaba a hacer un poco de aire, el calor de su cuerpo me hizo temblar.

—Gracias –contesté en un tono tan neutral como pude.

—Me gusta cuando no estás con _él_ –me estrujó más, y sus labios se pegaron a la parte detrás de mí oreja.

—Estás ebrio –me alejé, era la única forma en la que él podía hablarme así.

—Estás embarazada ¿no es cierto? –me cuestionó cuando estuvimos frente a frente.

—Sólo hay una persona en el mundo al que tolero borracho, y no eres _él._

Me alejé enfadada, no sé si porque la única forma en la que ese hombre se comportara conmigo como si fuese una mujer era cuando tomaba, o por la frustración de no poder ceder ante mis propias debilidades.

—Dime que no hay nada entre Teddy y tú –suplicó Steph.

—Claro que no –negué.

—Pero qué lástima, lucen realmente encantadores ustedes dos, deberías salir con él.

—Es el ex esposo de mi prima Victoire –le recordé.

—Su ex, bien lo dijiste y por la forma en la que te abrazó ¿Qué te dijo al oído? –elevó las cejas.

—Nada –gruñí –está ebrio, me preguntó por _él._

—Teddy no ha tomado una sola gota de alcohol, ha bebido lo mismo que tú toda este rato.

—Creo que está un poco adulterado su trago –negué y observé el reloj. —Es mejor que me vaya, o se pondrá furioso.

—Tienes que dejarlo –me insistió.

—Deja de insistir o realmente nuestra amistad irá por un muy mal camino, Stephanie.

—Bien –frunció los labios un poco frustrada.

Me acerqué a James y lo abracé para felicitarlo y despedirme, hice lo mismo con Albus y mis padres, eran cerca de las doce y había excedido mi propia regla de portarme bien mientras la paz estuviese de su parte, no quería que al final dijera que él había concedido un poco de espacio y yo había mal aprovechado eso.

—Ni siquiera trajiste suéter –me reclamó Teddy.

—No pensé que me quedaría tan tarde –admití sonriéndole –prenderé la calefacción en el auto.

—Puedo llevarte si quieres.

—Prefiero que no, gracias, traje auto.

—No sé por qué estás evitándome, Lily –se acercó a mí –no me evitaste ni siquiera cuando pasó eso entre nosotros –contuve el aliento, era la primera vez que admitía que había pasado algo entre nosotros –y por más que rogué que no te me acercaras, siempre fuiste la misma Lily.

—Sigo siendo la misma Lily –reí divertida –es sólo que ahora tengo una pareja a la cual respetar, a la que amo y no cambiará, lo siento.

—Me alegro saber que eso no significó nada para ti tampoco, de la misma manera en la que olvidé por estos años que te toqué.

Me quedé quieta, tan inclusive era en su vida, que realmente había olvidado que me había tocado, que había vuelto mi mundo de cabeza cuando el de él apenas si se movió.

—No fuiste la gran cosa –me reí.


	10. Viñeta 10: Poca Libertad

_**Disclaimers:**_ Los personajes de Harry Potter pertenece a J.K. Rowling y a los que han comprado parte de los derechos de autor, lo cual NO es mi caso, y sólo los utilizo sin intención de lucro alguno, la trama me pertenece, salvo los personajes, como ya se ha mencionado anteriormente.

¡Hola! Dejando una nueva viñeta, espero que sea de su agrado, muchas gracias por el apoyo.

* * *

 **Viñeta 10: Poca Libertad.**

Su gesto enfadado me hizo sentir de una forma victoriosa, herir el orgullo de un hombre de esa manera era algo que podía hacer bastante bien, siempre y cuando no fuese _él,_ a quien se lo dijera, teniendo seguro que no recibiría una golpiza después de abrir la boca, podía ser tan venenosa como me lo propusiera, era algo que se adquiere con el tiempo.

—Estaba ebrio –rebatió.

—Como fuese –sonreí –eso pasó hace diez años, Ed, los únicos labios frescos, las únicas caricias que recuerdo y que quiero sobre mi cuerpo son las del hombre que me espera en casa, no las de algún otro –me acerqué a él, cerré los ojos cuando supe que no podía ver mi rostro y olfatee su colonia –pudiste ser quien me volvió mujer, pero es él quien me hace sentir una cada que me hace suya.

Salí de la casa de mis padres completamente frustrada, no entendía porque venía ahora, después de diez años y me decía todo eso, quería golpearlo tan fuerte como me golpeaban a mí.

 _Esta vez será bueno._ Me dije cuando sus labios se pegaron a mi cuello y sus manos acariciaban suavemente mi cuerpo al mismo tiempo que se movía en mí, no podía creer lo mucho que había mejorado mi vida en un mes, si las cosas seguían así, podría enamorarme completamente de _él,_ por fin, y dejar a Edward Lupin en el pasado.

—Te amo, Luna Potter –me dijo y besó suavemente mi mejilla.

—Yo también te amo –recité para él y me quedé dormida en su pecho.

La mirada de Teddy se posó en la mano de _él,_ que estaba acariciando mi vientre, era su señal para hacerme saber que al llegar a casa tendríamos sexo un tanto salvaje, claro que no era ni la mitad de salvaje al que usaba antes, se estaba volviendo placentero el sexo y poco doloroso, como mi vida.

Comí, bebí soda, puedo jurar que mis mejillas comienzan a verse un poco más gordas ya que estoy comiendo bastante bien, mis caderas también crecieron un poco, haciendo que Ted siguiera pensando la posibilidad del embarazo.

—No le has dicho nada a Lily –intervino uno de sus amigos, haciendo que lo observara.

—Bueno, no –admitió y besó mi cuello –tengo que ir a Irlanda la semana próxima, estaba con preguntarle a tus padres…

— ¿No puedo quedarme en casa? –lo cuestioné haciendo que frunciera el ceño.

—Estaré fuera unos días –admitió –preferiría que fueras con tus padres –frunció el ceño.

—Bien –lo besé, haciendo que se relajara.

El hizo mi maleta por la semana, me advirtió de comportarme al margen y que si sus amigos se reunían tenía que reunirme con ellos, asentí feliz, un poco de libertad a cambio de reunirme con sus amigos.

La despedida no fue tan dulce como pensé que lo sería, ya que volvió a ser brusco en el sexo.

—Vendré por ella cuando regrese de Irlanda –le informó a mi padre.

—La cuidaré por ti, nada de portarse mal en tu ausencia, o te pasaré el reporte –bromeó mi padre pero por su rostro supe que le agradó la idea.

—Cuídate –le pedí rodeando su cuello –te amo.

—Obstruyen –soltó Ted en la puerta detrás de _él._

—Mi avión sale dentro de poco, te llamaré todos los días.

—Por supuesto –sonreí.

Era su manera de decirme que me tendría vigilada de alguna manera, se marchó después de una batalla de miradas con Ed.

—Se ha marchado el ogro –festejó papá –brindemos por eso.

—No puedo beber alcohol –le informé.

—No me digas que…

—Ah, no –sonreí nerviosa –estoy tomando medicamento, no puedo mezclar medicamento y alcohol.

—Te daré zumo de naranja –besó mi frente y fue a la cocina.

—Estarás en casa unos días –sonrió Ted.

—Sí, volver con mis padres no es algo que me agrade, pero… si eso lo hace irse más tranquilo y no preocuparse…

—Posiblemente te engaña ¿lo pensaste?

Rodé los ojos cuando me alejé, Lupin jamás entendería lo feliz que eso me pudiese hacer, si _él_ encontraba otra, por mí mejor.

—Lily –saludó mi madre –no sé por cuanto se irá, pero bendito sea.

—Ya basta, por eso no vengo, porque odio como se refieren a _él_.

—Lo siento, pero es atractivo y todo, pero no me agrada.

—A mí me agrada y eso basta –le contesté a mi madre que asintió.

Comí como desesperada en la comida, todos me observaron extrañados ya que normalmente mi dieta era estricta, demasiado, y cuando me castigaba, mi comida se reducía a tres galletas saladas a veces seis.

—Me haces pensar que si estás embarazada –masculló enfadado mi padre.

—No –repetí rodando los ojos –no es nada de eso.

—Menos mal –admitió con una sonrisa.

La vista de Edward fue poco discreta, pero no hizo comentario alguno, me sonrió cuando fruncí el ceño.

—Hoy nos reuniremos en la noche –me informó.

—Sí, ya me avisaron –admití.

—Podemos llegar juntos –sugirió.

—No lo creo –me reí.

—Yo lo digo ya que ahora estaremos viviendo juntos.

—No estamos viviendo juntos, me estoy quedando unos días en la casa de mis padres.

—Es casi lo mismo –justificó.

—Para nada –me reí.

Llegué tarde al bar en donde siempre se reunían, aunque _él_ no estuviese tenía que comportarme me lo dijo, así que volví a ignorar a Ted, me distraje con las chicas hablando de nada en específico, de los hijos, del matrimonio, de lo feliz que nos veíamos, del porqué no le proponía matrimonio yo a _él._

Contesté y bromee con eso, no tenía la mirada severa indicando si iba bien o mal, pero lo hice mejor que pude para no levantar sospechas del porque agradecía que aún no me propusiera matrimonio.

—No sé si lo haces a propósito o eres temeraria –contestó Ted colocándome su abrigo sobre los hombros.

—No es necesario, no tengo frío y…

Giré el rostro cuando se aventuró a besarme, mi corazón latió aprisa que casi explota ¿Edward Lupin intento besarme?


	11. Viñeta 11: Remembranza

_**Disclaimers:**_ Los personajes de Harry Potter pertenece a J.K. Rowling y a los que han comprado parte de los derechos de autor, lo cual NO es mi caso, y sólo los utilizo sin intención de lucro alguno, la trama me pertenece, salvo los personajes, como ya se ha mencionado anteriormente.

Hola, nueva viñeta, espero que siga sea de su agrado la historia.

* * *

 **Viñeta 11: Remembranza.**

—No vuelvas a intentarlo –le regresé su abrigo y fui hasta mi auto.

No ebrio al menos, pensé, mi respiración se agitó en el interior del automóvil, pude dejarlo besarme, moría porque lo hiciera, pero si lo dejaba, mi bonita mentira caería frente a mis ojos y no podía hacer más que perderme en él, olvidarme de todo el resto, era ir de un extremo a otro, dejarme consumir por alguien nuevo, me iba a negar a eso.

Le sonreí a mis padres cuando bajé a desayunar, seguía en pijama, algo bastante extraño, desde que había dejado de vivir con ellos no tenía permitido bajar a desayunar en pijama.

—James, avísale a Ted que baje a desayunar –ordenó mi madre.

—Que vaya Albus –se quejó James frunciendo el ceño.

—Que vaya Lilu –se encogió de hombros mi hermano.

—Yo soy una invitada solamente –me reí y llevé un poco de mi waffle a mi boca.

—Ve por él, Harry.

—Déjalo dormir –pidió mi padre –llegó bastante tarde anoche –informó, mastiqué lentamente.

—Bien, le tocará hacerse el desayuno él solo.

—Puedo hacer su desayuno –me ofrecí un poco culpable, no debí dejarlo ebrio en ese lugar.

—Gracias –me sonrió mi madre.

—He visto tus flores y están un poco secas, las arreglaré también, no tengo mucho que hacer –sonreí.

—Eres un sol, más que una Luna –me besó en la frente mi hermano James.

Salí al jardín después de que ellos se fueron, organicé los materiales de jardinería, me tomó una hora pensar de qué manera quedarían mejor, y me acordé de que Ted seguía en casa cuando la ventana del que solía ser mi cuarto tenía la cortina corrida, dejando solo la tela blanca que permitía el pazo de los rayos de sol.

Subí un poco enfadada conmigo misma, posiblemente él seguía enfadado conmigo y lo mejor era no molestarlo, pero me encontré a mí misma viendo las fotos de cuando tenía quince años en la repisa color rosa pastel, reí divertida.

—No deberías estar aquí –me sobresaltó el escucharlo en la puerta.

—Vine a preguntar si quieres desayunar, papá dijo que te dejaran dormir porque habías llegado tarde y…

—No tengo hambre –gruñó enfadado, pero se aclaró la garganta al verme, así que me observé a mí misma.

—Es un short –aclaré –de ninguna manera son calzones –reí.

—No es como si fuese mi incumbencia como andas por la casa, sé que solía ser tu habitación, pero no deberías estar aquí, no creo que a _él_ le guste saber que estuviste aquí.

Caminé hasta la ventana y me escondí bajo el tul blanco, como cuando pretendía esconderme de mi madre, antes funcionaba, su sonrisa dulce lo confirmó.

—Luces como una chiquilla –rió –no sé si son tus trenzas o las calcetas rayadas hasta las rodillas.

Volví a auto inspeccionarme, no le encontraba nada malo a mi ropa de dormir, era un short corto, las calcetas y mis trenzas que llegaban debajo de mis senos sin sostén.

Levanté la vista cuando llegó hasta mí, quitó el tul que nos separaba y sus labios se pegaron a los míos de una forma tan suave que me descolocó por completo, su dedo pulgar acarició mi garganta, rompió el beso descendiendo por mi mentón hasta mi pecho.

—No –me alejé de él deteniéndome frente a la repisa.

—Eso debiste decirme hace diez años –gruñó, lo observé sentarse sobre la cama individual –cuando realmente no significabas nada más que la pequeña hija de mi padrino, no ahora, que desde que te vi en la casa de _ese_ vestida así, tan atractiva, no he podido quitarte de mi cabeza, me estás volviendo loco, Lily, y mientras más me ignoras más intenso se vuelve, te deseo y sé que no es correcto porque…

—No sigas –le pedí.

—No es tan fácil y menos si vienes aquí casi desnuda –gruñó.

Fui hasta él, me hinqué en la cama, dejando sus piernas entre las mías y su rostro en mi estómago, él me sujetó las caderas, pegando su cara a mi abdomen, besando mi vientre y subiendo hasta mis pechos.

—Cómo es que tuve que notarte –gruñó.

Bajé el rostro y lo besé, sabía lo que él quería, revivir aquella noche de hacía diez años y volver a olvidarse de mí por otros diez, no importaba, sus palabras y sus labios pegados a la piel desnuda quemaban en mí, deseaba a Teddy incluso más de lo que él me deseaba a mí, y podía casi jurarlo.

 _Esta vez va a ser más fácil._ Pensé cuando sus manos acariciaban mi espalda y me sujetaba cerca de él, mientras me movía lentamente, mi boca estaba abierta y mi respiración era agitada, como nunca antes había estado, sus labios estaban pegados a mi clavícula, mis dedos se aferraron a su piel desnuda, estábamos sudorosos, moví mis caderas un poco más rápido, gemí ante la sensación de placer que su miembro en mi interior me hacía sentir, lo escuché gruñir.

—Lily –me llamó, así que me alejé un poco de él y me besó, no detuve el movimiento de mis caderas sobre su erección, tener a Teddy en mí era mucho mejor de lo que recordaba.

Me quedé sobre él, albergándolo en mi interior a pesar de que me informó de que había terminado, el condón no me dejó sentirlo, levantó el rostro para besarme.

Me acarició suavemente y me dejó debajo de su cuerpo mientras su miembro salía de mí, se quitó la protección y fue a tirarlo al inodoro.

Lo observé mientras limpiaba mis entrepiernas con la toalla húmeda.

—No me creo capaz de poder dejarte ir con _él_ –me besó, dejándome tensa ante la idea, _él_ ni siquiera había venido a mi mente en ningún momento mientras le era infiel.

—Esto fue un error –me levanté rápidamente.

Dejé que el agua se llevara todo rastro de Teddy en mí, no podía volver a suceder, por más que mi cuerpo lo pidiera, por más que toda yo lo quisiera mío.


	12. Viñeta 12: Conformarse

_**Disclaimers:**_ Los personajes de Harry Potter pertenece a J.K. Rowling y a los que han comprado parte de los derechos de autor, lo cual NO es mi caso, y sólo los utilizo sin intención de lucro alguno, la trama me pertenece, salvo los personajes, como ya se ha mencionado anteriormente.

¡Hola! Tal vez ya lo han notado, pero estaré actualizando nuevamente todos los días, siempre me pasa cuando voy muy avanzada en la historia o la he terminado de escribir. En esta ocasión y por ser viñetas puedo darme el lujo de actualizar todos los días por lo corto que es en leer, espero que sea de su agrado, muchas gracias por todo el apoyo, sus favoritos, sus follows, sus reviews, sus lecturas, significan mucho. Gracias.

* * *

 **Viñeta 12: Conformarse.**

Me observé enfadada, era uno de los mejores pantalones que tenía, no podía usarlos para la jardinería, así que tuve que ir al armario de mi madre, y buscar lo que pudiese quedarme, un pants azul y una playera negra fueron lo mejor que pude tomar.

—Es una muestra de tregua entre nosotros –me asustó Ted cuando se acuclilló junto a mí.

—Me asustaste –me quejé y sonreí –no necesitamos tregua, no hay nada malo entre nosotros.

—Justo eso –me riñó –esa actitud.

—No sé a qué te refieres –fruncí mis labios.

—Creo que sabes exactamente a qué me refiero.

—Supéralo, sólo fue sexo, he estado unos días en celibato.

—Tres días –soltó enfadado.

—Es que no miento cuando digo que somos activos –reí –muchas veces tenemos sexo hasta seis veces en un día sin trabajo –me encogí de hombros –tres días son demasiado para mí.

—No sé si debería sentirme usado.

—Pues no –me reí y lo encaré –no deberías sentirte usado, creo que ambos nos usamos arriba, y no mientas respecto a eso, no ganarás nada si lo haces.

—Me provocas algo extraño, Lily, no digo que sea tu culpa –aclaró –pero me dejas tenerte y…

—No sé de qué te quejas –lo encaré enfadada –es la misma actitud que tuviste para conmigo hace diez años –lo empujé haciéndole caer sobre su trasero –entraste a mi habitación, me besaste, me hiciste sentir como nadie en mi vida me había hecho sentir antes y cuando me despierto, me abofeteas diciendo que jamás he sido una mujer para ti, que he sido el error más grande que te ha pasado y que debería olvidarlo –me reí y volví a las flores –eres el peor de los idiotas.

—No pude ser tan cruel –se defendió, causándome una risotada.

—Al menos ahora ambos sabíamos que estábamos siendo usados por el otro, créeme, hace diez años pensé que sentías algo especial por mí.

—Lily –contuvo el aliento.

—Pero te agradezco –lo observé, le sonreí, tan encantadora como siempre y me puse de pie –gracias a ti conocí a un mejor hombre, alguien que me hace sentir mejor que cualquier otro, toma lo que acaba de pasar entre nosotros como un evento aislado, un recuerdo de lo que pasó, pero que jamás volverá a ocurrir.

—Sabes que volverá a pasar –me informó poniéndose de pie –sabes que lo que ocurrió hace una hora volverá a pasar porque te sientes de la misma manera que yo, sólo bastará estar cerca para que…

—Sólo muerta volverás a tocarme de esa manera ¿lo escuchas? –mi respiración se agitó –la próxima vez que vuelvas a tenerme de esa manera, tendrás que conformarte con profanar un cadáver.

Me aleje enfurecida, era lo más valiente que había dicho en mi vida, y se lo dije al hombre que deseaba más que a nadie, por un momento lo imaginé a _él,_ en el lugar de Ted y pude decirlo.

 _Las cosas nunca cambian como pensé que lo harían._ Según mi mente ingenua las cosas mejorarían de alguna forma cuando Edward me hizo sentir una persona mientras me tomaba, pero extrañamente ahora me sentía como un maldito objeto, como el último souvenir que hay en una tienda, el que nadie quiso y se quedó abandonado, que está roto y mal hecho, pero que ahora al ser el último hay dos personas disputándolo, el propietario y uno nuevo que quiere tener su oportunidad de romperlo también.

—Mira con qué te comparas –me burlé.

Mi madre aduló mi trabajo en el jardín y sólo me había tomado dos días hacerlo, no tenía nada que hacer, y para evitar a Ted cuando estaba en casa era lo mejor, lástima que la distracción duró poco.

—Ya lo extraño –mentí con una sonrisa triste y me llevé las manos al pecho –no sé cómo la esté pasando sin mí, pero yo sin duda no la estoy pasando nada bien sin él.

—Sobretodo hace un par de días –soltó Teddy.

—Ignórenlo –pedí –está enfadado porque su matrimonio fue un fracaso, y no le gusta ver a alguien tan enamorado como _él_ y yo.

No dijo nada más, sonrió mientras sus amigos se burlaban de él, me dediqué a lo mío, ignorándolo todo lo posible, pero no siempre las cosas iban como las deseaba; me levanté y me despedí, alegando que había olvidado un par de cosas que mi madre me había pedido, así bien pude, me liberé.

—Es malo mentir –me reprendió.

—No mentí mi madre me encargó que me divirtiera y que si no, volviera a casa, así que decidí volver.

—Estás en una gasolinera buscando golosinas –me sonrió –sé lo que está pasando –me informó.

—Sé tan amable de explicarme que nos está pasando, porque claramente me quedé atrás.

—Nos gustamos, sexualmente al menos –lo observé seria –y no te atrevas a negarlo, para ti puede ser sólo sexo, no importa.

—Que bajo has caído –me reí y pagué la gasolina y los dulces.

—Lo que dijiste en el bar es cierto, no tolero verte a ti enamorada de _él_ , simplemente mi sangre hierve al imaginarte con _él_ , Lily –me detuvo.

—Tus palabras son sólo eso, búscalas en el diccionario, Ted, cuando sepas que significan, vienes y te disculpas.

Le juré que la próxima vez tendría que conformarse en profanar mi cadáver, pero era extraño e irónico, cada que me tocaba me hacía sentir más viva que nunca, y mientras acariciaba mis piernas y empujaba su cuerpo contra el mío, era todo menos un cadáver.

—Teddy –gemí, mordiendo su lóbulo derecho, haciéndole gruñir.

—Déjalo y sé mía –pidió –sólo mía, por favor, Lily.

—Dijiste que podía ser sólo sexual, y eso es lo que es, y lo que siempre será, Ted.

Me observé en el espejo sobre la cama del sucio motel al que me había llevado, tenía que aceptarlo, para él sólo era la chica a la que puede llevar a un motel, pero no era algo realmente importante para él, y nunca lo sería.


	13. Viñeta 13: Decepción

_**Disclaimers:**_ Los personajes de Harry Potter pertenece a J.K. Rowling y a los que han comprado parte de los derechos de autor, lo cual NO es mi caso, y sólo los utilizo sin intención de lucro alguno, la trama me pertenece, salvo los personajes, como ya se ha mencionado anteriormente.

Hola, muchas gracias por el apoyo.

* * *

 **Viñeta 13: Decepción.**

Observo los músculos de su espalda contraerse mientras me penetra de forma rápida y placentera, cierro los ojos un segundo, perdiéndome dentro del torbellino de sensaciones, pensando en un momento que no es una habitación de unas pocas libras la hora, sino una habitación en una pequeña casa donde vivimos juntos, donde somos algo más que un romance clandestino que nació para morir más pronto de lo que ambos suponíamos que lo haría.

Yo era para Teddy un capricho que había nacido por su rivalidad con _él,_ para ver quién me tenía, y lo único que tenía seguro, es que al final, Teddy me desecharía como siempre lo hacía, pero _él, él_ se quedaría conmigo siempre, me conservaría, sucia, rota y maltrecha, pero al menos me mantendría junto a _él._

Sus palabras bonitas y sus caricias no fueron tan diferentes a las de _él,_ tal vez no había usado violencia para conseguirme, ni había usado mi cuerpo a la fuerza, pero en conclusión sólo me había usado.

A nadie parecían importarle mis sentimientos, era una vieja muñeca usada, fácil de usar, pero mantenía sentimientos, y dolía saber que incluso a mí, no me importaba lo que pasara conmigo al final.

 _Esta vez será diferente._ Decido mientras ayudo a mi madre a servir el desayuno para todos, ante la mirada atenta de mi amante, dejando que esa sensación confusa arrase todo en mí, rodea mi cintura delante de mi familia sin que los presentes digan algo, siguen en lo suyo, el gesto de Ted es algo normal para ellos, pero para mí ha dejado de serlo.

Mis labios se separan mientras sus cálidas manos acarician mis brazos libres de golpes, sus suaves labios rozan mi mejilla y se detienen en los míos, está siendo cuidadoso, como si en cualquier momento me fuera a quebrar.

—Quédate conmigo –pidió.

—Edward –murmuré con los ojos cerrados, mientras su cuerpo se subía sobre mí.

Teníamos una semana en un romance que anunciaba su término pronto, pero quería entregarme a él todo lo que fuese posible.

—La caja de preservativos está escondida en la blusa de tu oso –me informó y reí, me estiré por el oso dejando mi vientre al descubierto, haciendo que sus labios se pegaran a mi piel, haciéndome jadear.

Observé al hombre frente a mí colocarse el preservativo, separé las piernas para dejarlo adentrarse en mí, no importaba cuanto me lo dijera, las cosas siempre seguían así, de la misma forma, y eso no hacía que dejara de sentirme tan completa y feliz, al menos en estos momentos el hombre que me estaba utilizando como su objeto sexual era el hombre que yo había amado desde hacía años, y ayudaba demasiado el hecho de que fuera amable conmigo.

—Eres tan hermosa –pegó su nariz a mi cuello –hueles tan delicioso, esto tiene que ser el paraíso, Lils.

Le sonreí y me acerqué a besarlo, palabras bonitas no significaban nada, yo siempre las digo, pero nunca las siento, así que posiblemente lo que Edward Lupin buscaba era seguir teniendo acceso a estar entre mis piernas.

—Compraste una caja de preservativos en lugar de unos cuantos –musité observando el buró.

—No son muchos –me informó pegándome más a él –y sé lo que piensas, no, no los he usado con alguien que no seas tú, nunca está de más tener preservativos.

—No importa quién sea la chica, interesante –jugué con uno de los paquetes que estaba cerrado.

—No, por si uno de tus hermanos es tan idiota como para no tener en su habitación, tengan a dónde acudir –me informó.

—No tienes que explicar –le recordé –esto sólo durará hasta que _él_ vuelva y lo sabes ¿cierto?

—Estoy acostumbrándome muy rápido a ti, Lily –besó mi hombro.

—Es mejor que te desacostumbres, no puedo y no seré tuya en cuanto _él_ vuelva.

—Es que en algún momento has sentido algo parecido a lo que yo siento por ti ¿o sólo soy quien ocupa su lugar en su ausencia?

—Es mejor que tengas claro que eres –coloco sus manos en mis senos y me pega a su torso, para besar mi cuello.

—Quiero ser _él_ –admitió –para que me ames de esa manera en que lo amas.

—Nunca voy a amarte como lo amo a _él._

Y en mis labios murió el "te amo más de lo que he podido amar a alguien en mi vida" pero no podía permitirme tanta debilidad, ya había creado esta adicción de estar entre sus brazos, no sabía que sería de mí cuando tuviese que volver a casa, por mucho que _él_ hubiese cambiado, jamás sería Teddy, jamás podría amarlo.

—Tengo sueño –me acurruqué, sintiendo su aliento en mi piel desnuda.

—Duerme –me protegió más entre sus brazos.

Perdí toda noción del mundo, me dejé perder en el sueño y su calor, creyendo que dentro de todo, podría haber una posibilidad entre él y yo, que en el fondo sus palabras eran honestas y me quería a su lado más que como un triunfo, pero los sueños eran eso, sueños, que se evaporaban al despertar.

Estaba sola en la habitación donde me quedé los primeros días cuando llegué a casa de mis padres, suspiré en decepción, estorbaba no sólo en su vida, sino también en la habitación.

—Buenos días cariño –me sonrió mi padre y Teddy no levantó la vista para observarme.

—Buenos días –observé a mi madre que sonreía cuando me sirvió café.

—Te ves tranquila –acarició mi rostro.

—Me siento… -escuché un fuerte golpe.

—Despertó –informó triunfante mi padre.

— ¿Estás bien? –la mano de Teddy acarició mi mejilla, todos me veían preocupados, así que no entendí.

— ¿Terminamos de desayunar ya? –todos rieron divertidos y aliviados.

—Oh amor, puedo darte todo el desayuno que quieras pero no me asustes así –me reprendió Teddy, enrollándome en sus brazos.

— ¿Qué pasó? –cuestioné.

—Te desmayaste en el comedor –me informó pegando su frente a la mía.

—Tengo que irme –contesté poniéndome de pie –no tarda en llegar e iré al aeropuerto.


	14. Viñeta 14: Desconsolada

_**Disclaimers:**_ Los personajes de Harry Potter pertenece a J.K. Rowling y a los que han comprado parte de los derechos de autor, lo cual NO es mi caso, y sólo los utilizo sin intención de lucro alguno, la trama me pertenece, salvo los personajes, como ya se ha mencionado anteriormente.

* * *

 **Viñeta 14: Desconsolada.**

Esperé lo suficiente en el aeropuerto pero nunca apareció, observé mi celular pero sólo tenía llamadas de Edward, así que las borré, mientras menos evidencia de mi insubordinación, mejor.

Pasé la tarde dando un paseo, _él_ no había hablado a mi celular, me detuve en seco y corrí tan rápido como pude, si hablaba lo haría en casa de mis padres, o iría por mí.

Me recargué agitada esperando a que alguien abriera la puerta, tenía la esperanza de que no hubiese marcado.

—Hola –saludé a James que abrió la puerta.

—Llegaste –me guiñó un ojo y golpeó la espalda de Ted.

—Despertó ¿quieres hablar con ella? –Aguardó un momento y rodó los ojos –claro –me extendió el teléfono –idiota –masculló.

—Cariño –mi voz sonó emocionada y feliz.

—Llegaré en tres días, estos hijos de puta ni siquiera me avisaron –gruñó enfurecido al otro lado de la línea.

—Te extraño mucho –observé a Ted, que me veía atentamente –te necesito conmigo todo el tiempo, amor.

—Me gusta escuchar eso –admitió _él –_ pasaremos mucho tiempo en la cama solo llegue, te lo prometo ¿están tus padres en casa?

—No lo sé, desperté hace poco y no sé quién esté o no.

—Ya veo –su voz sonó extraña, Teddy negó y sonrió –te veré en casa.

— ¿Quieres algo en especial cuando llegues?

—Te quiero a ti en casa –colgó.

—También te amo –le hablé a la nada –jamás he amado a alguien como te amo a ti, no lo olvides, y jamás lo haré, adiós.

James avanzó hasta Ted y ambos me miraron, James sonrió divertido.

—Ted le dijo que estabas durmiendo en la cama con mamá, aprovechando que papá estaba en su oficina.

— ¿Y? –fingí indiferencia, todo en mí se congeló, pero mostré la misma sonrisa linda y cálida.

—Espero que no lo enfade –soltó Ted.

—Si se enfada, le diré que me salí del cuarto de mis padres, porque le extraño tanto, que tuve que tocarme a mí misma –bajé el tono cerca de Teddy, James puso cara de asco –le encanta verme mientras me tocó a mí misma –no mentía –pensar en él mientras yo misma me provoco el clímax –me mordí el labio –superará el enojo ante la imagen en su cabeza –le guiñé un ojo y me alejé.

 _No sabía_ que tanto había jodido mis posibilidades, sin duda estaría furioso y por mucho que le calentara la idea de yo misma manoseándome esa mentira no la perdonaría, porque la había dicho Teddy.

El cabello de Teddy me hacía cosquillas en el cuello, gemí alcanzando el cielo del clímax, había planeado todo para dejar de extrañar tenerlo dentro de mí.

—Golpéame –pedí gimiendo, él se detuvo abruptamente.

Los ojos tranquilos de Edward me miraban incrédulos, como si le hubiese pedido algo impensable, se alejó por completo, pero es que tenía que tener un antecedente de eso.

—Golpéame –tomé su mano y la coloque en mis piernas –sujeta mis muslos violentamente –pedí.

—Estás loca –soltó poniéndose de pie.

—Me gusta que lo haga –informe –me excita más que lo haga.

—Bien, que lo haga _él_ , porque yo no lo haré.

Me dejó sobre la cama desnuda, mientras él arrojaba el condón sin usar al retrete y se vestía, no podía creer que para él fuera impensable el golpearme, era divertido, si lo pensaba bien.

Bajé un poco desalineada, Albus fue el que lo percató, no hacía mucho que Ted había bajado enfadado y salido de casa, no dijo nada, volvió su vista a sus asuntos, eran cerca de las ocho de la noche, pronto estaría la cena.

—Muero de hambre –me quejé y me senté abrazando mis piernas y observando a la puerta, esperando porque Ted volviera.

—No tardará en estar –contestó James sin mirarme, mientras hacía cuentas y más cuentas.

Suspiré al ver a mis hermanos, se habían superado, habían terminado la carrera, ahora tenían una fuente de ingresos estables y tiempo para vivir sus vidas, relaciones esporádicas por el momento, pero su vida era bastante buena, en cambio yo, a los quince dejé la escuela y a los quince y medio me fui a vivir con _él,_ mi vida ha sido una tortura desde que puse un pie en esa casa.

—Perdón la tardanza –se disculpó Ted, ni siquiera me miró.

—No te preocupes, todo está bien, cariño –sonrió mi madre y le sirvió la cena.

La charla entre todos los miembros de mi familia fue tranquila, divertida, pero yo sólo podía pensar en lo que había hecho, esa simple petición había arruinado lo mejor que me había pasado desde hacía diez años.

—Lily –me llamó mi madre –cariño.

Todos se observaron entre sí para dedicarme una mirada completamente extrañada, fui hasta la habitación y arrojé todas mis cosas dentro de la pequeña maleta.

—Lily cariño –me giré y le sonreí a mi padre.

—Lo siento, es que tengo sueño y si no aprovecho ahora no podré dormir –lo abracé.

—Tienes razón, pero no has comido nada –me reprendió.

—A veces el sueño es mayor que el hambre –bostecé fingiendo mejor.

—Descansa, dejaremos algo por si te da hambre en la madrugada.

—Gracias papá.

El ambiente se volvió tranquilo cerca de las dos de la mañana, salí de la casa de mis padres peor que una ladrona, pero no quería dar explicaciones, tenía que dejar que la relación inexistente entre Ted y yo se muriera antes de comenzar; y no es que él me preocupara, por el contrario, tenía en claro que la única que se enamoraría aún más de lo que ya lo estaba sería yo, y mejor ahora que después, cuando ya fuera demasiado tarde para volver.

Me recosté en esa cama que sólo me traía malos recuerdos, pero en la que permanecería hasta que llegara a vieja, o hasta que _él_ no pudiese controlarse lo suficiente y me matara a golpes, ojalá lo hiciera pronto, ojalá me matara el día que regresara, ya no quería seguir con eso, no más, suspiré y lloré desconsolada.


	15. Viñeta 15: Admítelo

_**Disclaimers:**_ Los personajes de Harry Potter pertenece a J.K. Rowling y a los que han comprado parte de los derechos de autor, lo cual NO es mi caso, y sólo los utilizo sin intención de lucro alguno, la trama me pertenece, salvo los personajes, como ya se ha mencionado anteriormente.

Hola, espero que siga siendo de su agrado la historia, muchas gracias por sus reviews, follows, favoritos y lecturas, significan mucho.

* * *

 **Viñeta 15: Admítelo.**

Acallé la alarma y me acomodé de nuevo, no tenía nada que hacer hasta que _él_ no llegara, bueno, posiblemente arreglar la casa, pero siempre lo hacía, era más mi manía, el trastorno obsesivo compulsivo que había adquirido desde que me mudé, tal vez fregar los trastes era una forma de sacar mi frustración, escuché ruidos en el pasillo, me incorporé asustada y mi respiración se agitó a causa del miedo, posiblemente decidió volver al saber que le mentí.

El hombre que apareció por la puerta y que avanzó por la habitación hasta quedar sobre mí, mientras me besaba apresuradamente no era otro más que Teddy, sus labios besaban mi cuello con desesperación.

—No –intenté alejarlo pero era demasiado pesado para moverlo.

—Lily por favor, tuve que esperar a que amaneciera para poder venir hasta aquí –gruñó –no puedes decirme que no.

—Edward –gemí al sentir su mano entre mis piernas –es diferente ahora, esta es su casa, su cama, yo no…

— _Él_ no sabrá nada, yo no diré nada, tu no dirás nada –me besó –jamás pasará para _él,_ mientras para nosotros –sonrió –no me rechaces, no lo soportaría.

Chantaje emocional, lo reconocí de inmediato, pero el deseo de él era más fuerte que cualquier otra cosa, dejé que sujetara mis manos sobre mi cabeza mientras empujaba su cuerpo contra el mío de manera extrañamente pasional, desesperada, un poco violenta, comparada con las veces que me había permitido tenerlo en mí.

— ¿Por qué eres tan hermosa? –Acarició mi rostro –Lily –susurró mi nombre tan tiernamente que me hizo sonreír.

—No soy hermosa –negué –soy una chica normal.

— ¿Por qué tienes que ser tan joven para mí? –Acarició mi seno desnudo, y unió sus labios a mi cuello –todo esto es tan incorrecto, pero se siente tan incorrectamente bien, jamás me he sentido antes así, como cuando estoy contigo.

—Supéralo –me reí –porque ahora sí, no volverá a ocurrir.

 _Dije eso la última vez también,_ pero había vuelto a caer en las redes de Ted ¿cómo no caer ante el hombre que sabes que amas pero que nunca podrá ser tuyo?

—Si tan sólo fueses cinco u ocho años más grande –suspiró.

—Tengo veinticuatro –le recordé.

—Tengo diez más a eso –gruñó.

—Tus padres tenían una diferencia similar –le recordé.

—Cierto –acarició mi cuerpo de nuevo –pero ellos se conocieron cuando mi madre era mayor, su primera vez no fue cuando ella era una niña.

Me enfadé, odiaba que me dijera que era una niña para él, no tenía problemas con acostarse conmigo, pero para verme como algo más que la zorra más cercana, era cuando mi edad comenzaba a importar.

—Dicen que las mujeres somos complicadas, pero por el contrario, son ustedes los complicados.

—Eso no es verdad –frunció el ceño.

—Oh vamos –gruñí aventándolo, para alejarlo de mi cuerpo –dices que soy muy joven para ti.

—Es verdad, no te pones a pensar que si tuviésemos una relación y dijera que me gustabas desde hace tiempo, lo que vendrá a sus mentes es que mientras yo tenía catorce, quería llevarte a la cama, mientras eras una mocosa de cuatro.

Sus palabras me apuñalaron el corazón, tan profundo, que el segundo en silencio fue en mi propia memoria.

—Lárgate –solté enfadada.

—Lily…

—Te molestan que piensen eso, está bien, no hay ningún problema, Ted –le sonreí divertida –pero es tan curioso que en un momento te moleste que soy diez años más joven que tú, y al otro, no te molesta tratarme como tu mujerzuela personal –reí irónica –crecí y soy una mujer ahora, por fortuna, jamás seré tú mujer.

—Te resistes a serlo –me informó.

—No me resisto, es simplemente que no me interesa ser tuya de ninguna forma ¿sabes por qué hago esto? –sonreí –tu hipocresía, ya te lo dije, todo el mundo piensa que para ti soy la dulce y tierna Lily, la hija de tu padrino, a la que jamás le faltarías al respeto, pero en realidad –fui hasta él, cubriéndome con mi bata de baño –es que te encanta dar esa cara de hombre encantador y bueno, pero para ti sólo soy una más, mientras te deje ponerlo dentro, lo demás no te importa, te sorprendió que al igual que tú, fuera algo diferente a lo que todos piensan, me gusta el sexo duro –mentí –y si en lugar de eso te hubiese pedido que me dijeras palabras sucias al oído, te juro que lo hubieses hecho, me hubieses llamado zorrita –me burlé.

—Eso es mentira –soltó indignado.

—Lárgate de aquí, Edward, no me gusta la hipocresía, ya hemos rebasado los límites.

—No lo amas ¿cierto? dices que lo haces pero no lo amas, te acostaste conmigo…

—Te acostaste conmigo y te comprometiste con Victoire, creo que piensas que es igual, pero no, yo jamás voy a dejarlo, y _él_ me ama lo suficiente como para no dejarme ir de su lado.

—Tanta devoción es extraña –me informó.

—Ted, Ted, Ted –me reí –tal vez ocupas enamorarte realmente, la devoción viene con un amor verdadero, pero no lo sabes, y te compadezco.

Después de correrlo tres veces más abandonó el lugar posteriormente de arrojar el condón al inodoro y bajarle, me dejé caer sobre la cama, ¿por qué siempre tenía valor de ponerme contra todos menos con _él_?

—Es bueno encontrarte aquí –soltó serio.

—Hola amor –sonreí mientras me despabilaba.

El aturdimiento nunca pasó, del sueño pasé al golpe que me dio mientras estaba distraída, intenté sostenerme de algo y ponerme en pie, pero no me lo permitió, su mano se estrelló en la parte posterior de mi cabeza.

—Admítelo –serpenteó enfadado –admite que estuviste siendo amable con él mientras estabas en la casa de tus asquerosos padres.

—Tuve que hacerlo, o Albus sospecharía más –lloriquee.

—Bien –me soltó –mientras mejor te portes, sabes que menos dolerá ¿cierto?

—Sí –se alejó.

Me costó más de lo normal que mi vista se enfocara, porque todo me parecía borroso, ¿Qué hacía todavía ahí? Tenía que irme.


	16. Viñeta 16: Nadie Más

_**Disclaimers:**_ Los personajes de Harry Potter pertenece a J.K. Rowling y a los que han comprado parte de los derechos de autor, lo cual NO es mi caso, y sólo los utilizo sin intención de lucro alguno, la trama me pertenece, salvo los personajes, como ya se ha mencionado anteriormente.

* * *

 **Viñeta 16: Nadie Más.**

Teddy me ignoró olímpicamente esa noche, fingí bastante bien que no me importó, es más, para _él_ fue como si yo jamás me hubiese dado cuenta de que Ted estaba en el mismo lugar que nosotros.

Bailé todo lo sensual que pude con _él_ para intentar provocarlo, pero Edward Lupin había decidido intentar conquistar a una de las chicas en el bar, animado por las copas y por sus amigos, que al otro lado de la barra le mostraban el pulgar arriba en señal de que mejor mujer no había podido elegir, no importaba, tenía que aceptar que lo único que podía obtener de Teddy era tan bajo como los instintos naturales.

Me senté agitada después de bailar por largo rato, tomé del agua mineral que _él_ me extendió, sólo podía beber lo que él autorizara, y si su amigo me ofrecía algo tenía que aceptarlo así yo no quisiera, a menos que la golpiza fuese lo que si quisiera.

—Cada día se ven más enamorados –escuché que dijeron así que voltee con una sonrisa.

—Gracias –le tomé de nuevo al agua mineral.

— ¿Cuándo vas a proponerle matrimonio? –le preguntaron, _él_ sólo hizo una mueca incómoda.

—Parece que no le amas lo suficiente –intervino Ted serio.

—Estoy esperando a que te largues de nuevo, Lupin, no te quiero en mi boda –su tono fue de broma, aunque sabía que más en serio ese comentario no podía ser.

— ¿Por qué no me quieres cerca? ¿Es acaso que tienes miedo de que te quite a tu chica? –le sonrió inocente.

—Eso jamás pasará –solté enfadada, así que _él_ se recargó en el respaldo y observó mi furia, disfrutándola.

—Quién sabe –se burló Ted.

—No me importa lo que opines –mi respiración se agitó –que no seas suficiente hombre para mantener a una mujer a tu lado no significa que…

—No peleen –interrumpió Angie.

—Es que no estamos peleando –me reí divertida –es sólo que Edward piensa que todas las relaciones están destinadas a terminar en la mierda como la suya.

—Ni siquiera sabes porqué mi matrimonio se terminó, así que…

—Tú ni siquiera sabes cuánto nos amamos y ya te crees con todo el derecho de…

—Pues cuando…

—Es hora de irnos –me pellizcó el brazo de forma suave para que me pusiera de pie, ya que estaba en sus piernas.

Las cosas fueron diferentes y lo noté en el rostro de Ted, sonreí cuando me sujetó de las caderas pegándome a él.

—Deberían quedarse, yo los llevaré a casa –sugirió Carl y nos extendió una copa que _él_ sujetó de inmediato y de un solo trago la terminó, seguí su ejemplo.

 _No sé cuánto más puedo tomar,_ soporto bien los golpes que me da, mientras me grita que no puedo ser amable con nadie que no sea con él y los suyos, le había sonreído a Ted cuando me guiñó un ojo festejando su victoria al vencerme en el alegato, fue suficiente para _él_ para golpearme esa noche y la que siguió, no parecía tener una razón especifica.

Observé a mi padre cuando me abrió la puerta, lo abracé con una sonrisa amplia en el rostro, siendo la misma Lily que había sido antes, y que tenía que fingir ser, me estrujó con fuerza, lastimándome más de lo que imaginó, pero claro, él no sabía de los golpes debajo de la ropa.

—No vendrá hoy al parecer –me sonrió.

—Vendrá más al rato –lo decepcioné.

—Deberías buscarte un nuevo novio, Lily –sugirió –pero no discutiremos sobre lo mucho que no me agrada.

— ¿Dónde está Ted? –pregunté.

—No lo sé, creo que salió.

—Oh –fruncí el ceño –iré a saludar a mamá –sonreí y le guiñé un ojo a papá.

Entré corriendo como una niña pequeña, era algo que solía hacer algunas veces en casa de mis padres, si no lo hacía me sentía extraña, choqué con él cuando iba terminando de subir las escaleras.

—Lily –me sonrió.

—Papá dijo que no estabas.

—Y te alegraste por eso –elevó una ceja.

—Claro que no –lo empujé al armario vació mientras lo besaba.

—Pensé que vendrías con _él_ –murmuró entre besos.

—Me he adelantado, tenemos poco tiempo, a decir verdad –gemí cuando Ted colocó su pierna entre las mías.

—Te gusta la adrenalina ¿cierto? –Bromeó –el preservativo está en la habitación.

—Recurriré al método de emergencia –informé mientras lo regresaba hasta mí, abrí sus pantalones y me deshice de las medias y de mis pantaletas.

Escuché su risa suave en mi oído, nos habíamos enredado y en lugar de ser salvaje y apasionado fue torpe y lento, parecíamos unos adolescentes, reí en su cuello, recargué mi cabeza en su hombro y lo sentí por primera vez poseerme sin tener un preservativo de por medio entre nosotros, me besó, para acallar mis gemidos, nunca había sido discreta con él, por el contrario, gemía más fuerte de lo que pensé que podía hacerlo en el sexo.

—Tenemos que salir en algún momento –le recordé.

—Déjame tenerte un poco más, tonta –me besó, reí divertida,

Me gustaba el modo en el que me sentía con Ted, no importaba nada mientras me sostuviera junto a él, el calor de su cuerpo, el latido de su corazón, estaba enamorada, no había duda de que amaba a Edward Lupin como a nadie más en el mundo.

—Tenemos que salir ahora –le dije cuando escuché el timbre, lo empujé y salí apresurada – ¡amor! –le brinqué encima y lo besé.

—Luna –me dio una nalgada y me alejó de él.

—Tardaste demasiado, no puedes abandonarme tanto tiempo –me quejé.

—Lo siento, cariño –me sonrió y sus ojos azules se posaron en Ted.

—Lily, ve por tu madre –ordenó mi padre.

—Ahora iré –hice un puchero y subí las escaleras, sujeté la mano de Teddy en el proceso y me alejé.

Teddy me siguió con la mirada para regresarla hasta los ojos azules de _él,_ que notó la forma en la que Edward me miró, tenía que aprender a ser más discreta.


	17. Viñeta 17: Buena

_**Disclaimers:**_ Los personajes de Harry Potter pertenece a J.K. Rowling y a los que han comprado parte de los derechos de autor, lo cual NO es mi caso, y sólo los utilizo sin intención de lucro alguno, la trama me pertenece, salvo los personajes, como ya se ha mencionado anteriormente.

Hola, muchas gracias por el apoyo, por sus favoritos, follows y reviews, **_Guest,_** muchas gracias por tu review, sí, es un poco increíble que los Potter dejaran ir a su única hija a los quince de casa, pero más adelante en la trama se aclara el porqué, muchas gracias por tu review. :D

* * *

 **Viñeta 17: Buena.**

Intenté subir las escaleras corriendo, sin embargo me alcanzó a sujetar por el tobillo y mi cabeza se golpeó contra el escalón, una y otra vez, peldaño tras peldaño.

—Por favor no –supliqué.

—Te pedí una simple cosa que no pudiste cumplir –se burló.

—No hice nada –lloriqueé.

—Sujetar su mano mientras subías no fue nada –el atizador golpeó contra mi estómago haciéndome chillar de dolor.

—No más, por favor, no más.

—Me gusta que supliques –me sonrió –me excita tu cuerpo morado –besó mi cuello –no voy a golpearte más –sonreí agradecida.

—Gracias.

Me recosté con un claro gesto de dolor, lo observé dormir tranquilo, podría matarlo en ese momento y nadie podría evitarlo, absolutamente nadie, pero si lo hacía, perdería todo lo que tenía.

¿Qué era lo que tenía? Me burlé de mi misma, fui a la cocina en cuanto el reloj marcó una hora decente, preparé el desayuno, mientras lo observaba, estaba extrañamente tranquilo.

—Ven aquí cariño –me pidió y fui hasta él –si realmente sientes lo que hiciste, tendrás que recompensarme por ser una niña mala.

—Claro –sonreí y me senté en sus piernas mientras lo besaba y acariciaba su cuello.

—Tendrás que ser demasiado buena, tengo que creerlo.

Su mirada azulada era posesiva y profunda, me sonrió enarcando una ceja, fue mi señal de dejar su miembro y permitirle entrar en mí.

—Te amo –gemí al tenerlo por completo en mí, me incliné a besarlo.

—Luna –gruñó.

—Te amo más que a nadie –moví mis caderas rápidamente en él, que se inclinó hacia mí, le dije más palabras que elevarían el ego de cualquier hombre, y su sonrisa se formó, desvió sus ojos azules de mí, para ver hacia la cocina, giré hacia la dirección que _él_ observaba, la mirada de Teddy era completamente incrédula.

 _Cuantos corazones y huesos él puede romper._ Me giré hasta _él_ para seguir en lo que estábamos, sabía cuál era su plan, sin duda _él_ le había pedido a Ted que fuera.

—Eres una chica buena –me dijo al oído, haciéndome a un lado.

—Perdón –se disculpó Ted.

—Discúlpame tu a mí, te invité a comer, pero es que Luna es un poco… ya sabes, parece que no puede tener lo suficiente de mí,

—Sí, es lo que veo –pude sentir su mirada en mi espalda.

—Es lo que pasa cuando tienes un buen amante, y para mejorarlo, le amas –me acomodé la ropa.

Les serví la comida, y observé como una tonta romántica mientras tenía que ignorar a Ted, aunque él me hiciera preguntas directas.

—Tu hermano Albus sugirió a tu padre que era hora de que conocieran su pequeño hogar –sonrió, ya que tanto _él_ como yo lo observamos incrédulos.

—A Albus jamás se le ocurriría algo así –bufé.

—Pues ahora se le ocurrió, a tu madre le encantó la idea, no han dicho cuando piensan venir, posiblemente sea un día al azar.

—No pueden hacer eso, saben que…

—Así son tus padres, deberías saberlo mejor que nadie.

—Claro.

Mi vida no podía empeorar, sabía que el de la idea de una visita sorpresa de mis padres era más idea de Teddy que de Albus, era algo que Ted haría, sin duda insinuarle a mi padre que deberían venir a ver dónde vivo es algo que haría.

Por supuesto que no entendía la razón por la que Ted hiciera algo así ¿por qué buscaría hacerme eso?

—Pueden venir cuando quieran, no hay nada que ocultar aquí, siento si en una de esas visitas no nos encuentran –sonrió _él._

—Lo seguirán intentando hasta que den con ustedes, a mi padrino le encanta jugar a encontrar cosas.

—Es una lástima que no seamos cosas ¿verdad, Luna? –sonrió.

—Amor –intervine rápidamente –dijiste que iríamos con tu familia ¿no es mejor que le diga a mis padres que se ahorren venir pronto y lo intenten dentro de dos meses que nuestra estadía sea estable?

—Tienes razón –sujetó mi mano en señal de aprobación.

—De todos modos, tengo que hablar con ellos, no creo que a mi padre le agrade encontrarnos como nos ha encontrado Edward.

—Cierto –admitió.

— ¿Iremos hoy? –sonreí.

—No, Edward ya lo has dicho bien, ha interrumpido algo entre nosotros que quiero terminar, así que prefiero que vayas mañana a hablar con tus padres.

—Bien –mis labios curvaron una amplia y entusiasmada sonrisa, que hizo que Ted me observara más de la cuenta.

—Pero no te vayas, Ted, los demás no tardan en llegar.

—De acuerdo –le sonrió de lado.

—Iremos por algo arriba y mi adorable Luna se arreglará.

Dejó a Teddy abajo, pero me hizo gemir más fuerte, no pude decir que no, tenía que hacerlo, escuché el timbre algunas veces, la casa estaba siendo invadida esa tarde, mientras más gente hubiese para mi mejor, así tardarían en irse.

—Eres cruel –masculló Ted a mis espaldas.

—Pero qué demonios haces, puede volver y…

—Hay más invitados, Lily, salió, creo que piensa que no podremos vernos mientras más gente esté en la casa, es al revés.

Me besó, acercándome a su cuerpo, la suavidad de sus labios sobre los míos era algo que me gustaba, no importaba que tan apasionado y agresivo se volviera Ted en el sexo, jamás podía llegarle una mínima a _él,_ y sus palabras suaves y lindas ¿Qué importaba que no fueran ciertas?

—Lily –acarició mi vientre, la marca del atizador era demasiado notable.

—Te dije que me gusta rudo –mentí y lo besé.

Entré a la tina para lavar de nuevo mis entrepiernas, él anudó el condón y lo arrojó a la taza.

—Lily, olvidé el armario…

Teddy salió por la ventana, lo agradecí con toda el alma que hiciera eso.

—Claro amor –lo besé y avancé desnuda hasta la habitación.

—Tienes que lucir sensual… olvídalo, por mucho que esas marcas me gusten a mí, a los demás no.

—Haré lo que quieras –sonreí.

—Luce guapa, solamente –pidió y salió.

La velada fue fresca, cuando él volvió al sótano con sus amigos, fui feliz.


	18. Viñeta 18: Al Final

_**Disclaimers:**_ Los personajes de Harry Potter pertenece a J.K. Rowling y a los que han comprado parte de los derechos de autor, lo cual NO es mi caso, y sólo los utilizo sin intención de lucro alguno, la trama me pertenece, salvo los personajes, como ya se ha mencionado anteriormente.

Hola de nuevo, iba a decirles que esperaba que la historia les siguiera gustando, pero veo que el chiste de la historia se está descontrolando un poco y comienzan a hartarse, lo comprendo, igual si en un punto ven que no hay retorno y deciden abandonarla, lo comprenderé, sin embargo terminaré de publicar la historia, siento si no puedo darles las razones correctas para seguir hasta el final conmigo, pero comprenderé cualquiera de sus decisiones.

Gracias por todo.

Muffliat0.

* * *

 **Viñeta 18: Al Final.**

Todos se habían ido, o al menos eso era lo que _él_ pensaba, mis labios chocaron con los de Teddy que me sonrió y me envolvió en sus brazos ¿cómo es que la mentira de que amaba a otro seguía siendo una barrera para Ted? Su mano acarició mi mejilla y sonrió.

—Podríamos ir a otro lado –sugirió.

—No puedo, a veces no sube tan drogado –le informé y dejé que me acariciara suavemente.

—Es lo malo –me besó –podría estar así contigo todo el día –admitió, derritiendo mi corazón un poco, mi sonrisa por primera vez fue honesta y real, completamente feliz, por tenerlo a él como un suave ungüento para estas horribles heridas.

—Podemos estar de otra forma –le indiqué, él sonrió.

Su aliento chocó contra mi golpe en el estómago, sus labios lo besaron intentando sanarlo, jadee de dolor mezclado de placer, Ted podía hacer eso y sería lo más sensual que algún hombre pudiese hacerme, pero nadie más, posiblemente si fuese otro hombre queriéndome tocar así, saldría huyendo ¿Por qué Ted Lupin derribaba todos esos escudos y barreras? ¿Sería todo diferente si estuviese enamorado de _él_ y no de Teddy?

Fue suave mientras se adentraba en mí, lo abracé de inmediato con mis piernas, mientras nos perdíamos en un beso apresurado, descansó un poco su cuerpo en el mío mientras se movía en mí, haciéndome gemir incluso más fuerte de lo que había fingido hacía un rato, sólo él podía desaparecer esos demonios que me mantenían atada a otro, sin oportunidad de escapar.

No importaba cuanto lo intentara, mi amor propio no era lo suficientemente grande y estable como para hacerlo por mí y abandonarlo, esa voz constante en mi cabeza me gritaba que no era digna de nada ni de nadie de los que estaban en mi alrededor, que tenía que quedarme ahí, los golpes eran necesarios, a cambio de que alguien tuviese que desperdiciar su vida teniéndome en ella, arruinando todo.

Acaricié las mejillas de Teddy que me sonrió, estábamos desnudos en el ático, acostados en una colchoneta, la usaba muchas veces cuando me armaba de valor para huir de _él._

—Eres atractivo –le informé haciéndole reír.

—No es cierto, no me considero atractivo.

—Eres inmensamente guapo –lo observé seria –seguramente las chicas te lo dicen muy seguido, admítelo.

—Lo admito, siempre lo dicen –sonrió.

—Lo sabía, Teddy el guapote Lupin –reí.

Ted me observó atento, con una mirada apasionada, mi risa se apagó de inmediato, había cosas que no podía hacer.

—No te detengas –suplicó –sigue riendo, siempre me ha gustado el sonido de tu risa, de tu voz –se acercó a mí y besó mi garganta –la sonrisa en tus labios es lo que he extrañado más en mi vida a lo largo de los diez pasados años –me informó –eres algo que no puedo tener y que me niego a dejar atrás.

Cerré los ojos cuando su boca se adueñó de la mía, era lo más cercano a lo que yo quería oír de él, saber que le ocurría lo mismo que a mí, tal vez no era amor lo que despertaba en Edward, pero si el sexo me ayudaba a crear un vínculo con él, algo que le gustara tanto como para no querer dejarlo, me hacía feliz, y eso, era todo lo que necesitaba en mi vida en este momento.

—Te gustan los romances clandestinos, ya lo noté –respondí entrecortadamente mientras él se subía lentamente sobre mí.

—No, no me gustan –negó –me gustas tú, si esto fuese con alguien más, se volvería común, aburrido, lo dejaría al terminar la primera vez, pero no, Lily, lo que tiene este romance clandestino que me gusta y me excita tanto es que eres tú –se adentró en mí.

Eché la cabeza hacía atrás y cerré los ojos, mientras la sonrisa en mis labios se ensanchaba, separé más las piernas para que Edward se moviera más libremente en mi interior.

 _Cuantas diferentes sonrisas puedo fingir._ No importaba sin duda cada una de ellas las creerían, mis padres las creían, mis hermanos las creían, inclusive Teddy y _él_ las creían. No importaba que tan muerta me sintiera por dentro, sabía que una sonrisa ayudaría a que nadie viera el desastre en mi interior.

—Te veo más feliz últimamente –sonrió mi madre.

—Bueno, cuando estás enamorada, sin duda te ves más feliz –lo observé a _él,_ que estaba mirándome serio mientras expulsaba el humo de su cigarrillo.

Ted robó mi mirada cuando pasó entre _él_ y yo, estaba siendo muy descarado últimamente, y había comprendido hacía pocos días, que podía soportar lo que fuese, si podía tener un poco de Teddy al final, no importaba si no lo veía un par de días, podía tenerlo al final.

—Bien ¿quién es ella? –interrogó James.

—La cita de Teddy –sonrió la mujer haciendo que desviara la vista hasta ella.

—Vaya, que callado lo tenías –se burló _él_ mientras me observaba.

—Tienen poco, supongo –sonreí al verla.

—Para nada –ella negó –un poco después del cumpleaños de James.

Me observó, le sonreí y la abracé encantada —Me alegra que Ted encontrara a alguien, ya que no está con Vic, es bueno que encontrara a alguien más.

—Bueno, no es como si a la segunda cita me hubiese dicho Te amo ¿cierto, Ted? –él sonrió.

—Bueno, a veces lo que sientes sale más rápido a la luz –se encogió de hombros.

—Así que van en serio –frunció el ceño Albus.

—Hemos decidido tomarlo con más calma ¿cierto? –lo abrazó.

—Genial –me salvó _él_ de un colapso, por mucho que la sonrisa perfecta, amigable y cálida estuviese en mi rostro, no era como me sentía –posiblemente podamos hacer una doble boda, o ser una de las damas de honor de Luna.

—Qué idea tan maravillosa –sonreí y lo abracé –sin embargo, mi dedo carece de una sortija.

—Vamos Luna, tienes que presionar ¿no es así? –río y se puso en una rodilla frente a todos, mi corazón se detuvo.


	19. Viñeta 19: Premio

_**Disclaimers:**_ Los personajes de Harry Potter pertenece a J.K. Rowling y a los que han comprado parte de los derechos de autor, lo cual NO es mi caso, y sólo los utilizo sin intención de lucro alguno, la trama me pertenece, salvo los personajes, como ya se ha mencionado anteriormente.

¡Hola! Paso a dejar otro capítulo, espero que sea de su agrado, muchas gracias por los reviews, follows, favoritos y sus lecturas.

* * *

 **Viñeta 19: Premio.**

Mi respiración se agitó completamente, y las lágrimas en mis mejillas no eran de felicidad como pensaron los presentes, sino todo lo contrario, no podía, no quería aceptar.

—Luna Potter ¿Te casarías conmigo? –me sonrió, la sortija la extendió hacia mi rostro y sus ojos azules brillaron.

—Sí –acepté en un susurró casi imperceptible, todos aplaudieron, incluido Ted, con una sonrisa en sus labios.

—Puedes comenzar a planear la boda en cuanto quieras.

—Mañana mismo –lo besé –quiero ser tu esposa cuanto antes.

—Podemos escaparnos y hacer esto pronto.

—Nada de eso –intervino mi padre –es mi única hija, quiero llevarla al altar.

—Bien, no me interpondré entre sus sueños, _suegro._

—Sabía que lo comprenderías.

 _Cuántas noches sin dormir me he quedado despierta._ Demasiadas, observé la sortija en mi mano, preguntándome si de todos modos él lo hubiese propuesto si no hubiese señalado ese pequeño detalle de la sortija, no, fue planeado, lo conocía tan bien como para saber que su ayuda había sido por algo.

Después estaba Edward, una vez más rompiendo mi corazón en millones de fragmentos ¿por qué? ¿Por qué lo hacía? ¿Es que realmente disfrutaba salvándome del sufrimiento para ser él quien me arrojara contra esos demonios? Iba a cumplir sus deseos, me iba a quedar ahí, sentada esperando a que me consumieran por completo.

—Más –le pedí.

Era la primera vez que le pedía que me golpeara, lo sorprendí, por supuesto que lo hice, pero ya estaba rota ¿qué importaría una fisura más? Me sonrió y lo hizo, volvió a golpearme, cerré los ojos y fingí que era otro el que por fin me golpeaba físicamente, era mejor que lo hiciera físicamente a emocionalmente.

Ni siquiera me dijo nada cuando coloqué su mano en mi rostro, su golpe hizo que me sangrara de inmediato el labio, un golpe certero lo había reventado.

—Esta nueva etapa me gusta –admitió –por fin te comportas como una mujer y no como una niña asustadiza.

—Había estado pensando en la posibilidad de irnos –él sonrió, desde que mi madre había amenazado que le hablaría a la policía porque no me había visto en dos semanas lo propuso.

—Suena genial, dejaríamos la casa sólo para reuniones, sin que Edward sepa donde vivimos realmente ¿cierto?

—Cierto –le sonreí.

—Arreglaré las cosas mañana, tenía un apartamento bastante interesante a la vista.

—Genial –lo besé.

Las manos de Edward sujetaron la isla, acorralándome contra su cuerpo y sus labios se posaron en mi cerviz, le di un codazo en el estómago, haciendo que me soltara, y me alejé sin decirle nada, ni siquiera mirarlo.

—Te ves cansada –me acarició la mejilla mi padre –no me gusta.

—Soy una necia –me reí divertida –es que he comprado todas las revistas de vestidos de novia que he podido en un día, tengo que ver posibilidades, no quiero dejar fuera nada –reí divertida y mi madre sonrió.

—La boda va en serio –sonrió la novia de Edward.

—Por supuesto que sí, salgo con él desde que tengo quince años ¿crees que no iría en serio ahora que por fin lo propuso? –ambas reímos.

—Cierto, no es como si se apresuraran demasiado.

—Así es, y aunque mi padre lo niegue –me detuve de mi hermano James para no caerme.

—Lily –se puso de pie mi padre asustado, pero mi hermano me sujetó mejor.

—Lils –la voz de James sonó cada vez más distorsionada.

Era la segunda vez que perdía el conocimiento en la casa de mis padres, pero sin duda no eran situaciones aisladas, a veces, cuando me golpeaba de más, sin medir y controlar su fuerza, eso me pasaba, aunando que no había estado durmiendo bien.

—Lily –me sujeté la cabeza –Lily ¿Me escuchas? –observé al hombre frente de mí su rostro era una mueca de frustración y miedo que me descontroló –Lily ¿estás bien?

—Me duele la cabeza –contesté sin estar segura de que me hablara a mí –pero su semblante asustado, y la forma en que me sujetó del rostro significaba que no era una confusión.

—Gracias al cielo –me abrazó pero lo alejé tan rápido como me sujetó.

— ¿Dónde estoy? Y mejor ¿Quién eres? –su mirada suave se descompuso.

—Deja que se calme, es normal y a la vez no que se desorienten, Teddy –informó la mujer a lo lejos.

—Díganme que no estoy en trata de blancas –supliqué.

—Claro que no, tonta –me reprendió –Isa ¿podrías decirles que ya reaccionó? No me quitaré de aquí hasta que se acuerde.

Me observó un momento, serio y pegó su frente con la mía, sentí pena por él, quien quiera que fuera, cerré los ojos y no supe más.

—Si no recuerda nada podemos hacer que sea de otros Potter y quedarnos con todo James y yo –bromeó mi hermano, así que reí a carcajadas, era un idiota.

—Ya los recuerdo –me reí –y le agradecí a Isabela.

—Fue un gran susto –informó mi padre.

—Justo iba a decir que aunque lo niegues te mueres por tener un nieto y mira –reí.

—Sería la segunda vez que tienes sospecha ¿segura que no lo estás? –bramó Teddy, todos se quedaron callados.

—No estoy embarazada –informé tranquilizando a mi familia.

— ¿Estás segura? –rodé los ojos ante las indagaciones de Ted.

—Demasiado segura –aseguré.

—Deberías estar cien por ciento segura, no demasiado segura.

—Bueno, tan segura como que eres el padre –solté, dejándolo pegado al asiento, Albus golpeó la espalda de Ed.

—Eso es un cien de que no hay bebé en camino, Teddy –rieron los presentes, menos él.

—Es sólo agotamiento –intervino Isabela, haciendo que Ted asintiera conforme.

 _Él_ me abrazó cuidadosamente ante los ojos de todos y me besó comprensivo de lo que había pasado, su mirada de puso en Edward de nuevo, era lo único que hacían, verse uno al otro, y me hartaba.

—Es hora de irnos amor –lo besé y me despedí de todos, de Ted solo le dije adiós con la mano y me alejé, seguida de _él._ Odiaba ser el premio.


	20. Viñeta 20: Deseo

_**Disclaimers:**_ Los personajes de Harry Potter pertenece a J.K. Rowling y a los que han comprado parte de los derechos de autor, lo cual NO es mi caso, y sólo los utilizo sin intención de lucro alguno, la trama me pertenece, salvo los personajes, como ya se ha mencionado anteriormente.

Muchas gracias por el apoyo.

* * *

 **Viñeta 20: Deseo.**

Volví a pedirle que me golpeara más fuerte esa noche, me estaba volviendo masoquista, era la única forma en que podía olvidar que Isabela era la persona que Ted pensaba para su futuro, no importaba que edad tuviese, cuanto me entregara a él, no iba a ser jamás Lily Luna Potter, la MUJER de la que él se enamorara, para Edward Lupin siempre sería Lily Luna Potter, la niña pequeña de la cuál huir.

Observé a sus amigas opinar sobre el vestido que debería usar, incluso Isabela se había unido a las reuniones junto con Ted, eso parecía contenerlo a _él,_ ya que Isa le agradaba, se había adaptado bien a ese mundo, a esos amigos.

—Sin duda lucirás hermosa –me sonrió Angie.

—Tengo que pensarlo, hablarlo con _él_ y todo…

—Es tu vestido de novia –se burló Isa –tiene que gustarte a ti más que a nadie.

—Bueno, discrepo contigo –me reí –tiene que gustarle a _él_ ya que yo lo llevaré, pero será _él_ quien lo quitará de mí –le sonreí y negué enfadada.

La escuché recitar un "Qué idea tan anticuada" pero lo dejé pasar, no quería una pelea, por mucho que me carcomieran los celos de que era Isabela la que tenía al hombre que yo amaba, que había amado por años y sólo me había usado.

—Isa –la llamó Ted –es hora de irnos amor.

—Cierto, tenemos que ir a cenar con mis padres –rió –casi lo olvido, hasta luego.

—Disfruten su cena –me levanté y la abracé.

—Piensa sobre el vestido –me guiñó un ojo.

—Lo pensaré, posiblemente termine aventando este estrés y pidiéndole disculpas a mi padre por casarme sin la fiesta que él quiere –reí.

—No puedes hacer eso –gruñó Ted.

—Claro que puedo, y lo he considerado mucho este tiempo.

—Como el hecho de mudarnos después de la boda ¿cierto amor? –me sonrió _él._

—Cierto –lo besé –aprovechando la promoción en su puesto.

—Ya veo, así que adelantarán todo ¿no?

—Así es –admitió viendo la mueca de enfado de Ted –nos iremos al sur de Argentina.

La pareja se observó y después a nosotros, no dijeron nada, les sonreí encogiéndome de hombros y me alejé rumbo a la charla de vestidos.

—Pues felicidades por tu promoción.

—Gracias a ti –le sonrió –por presentarla conmigo el día de tu boda, por sugerirle que era una buena opción para ella, todo esto es gracias a ti, ella es mi Luna.

—Desde luego.

Salió de la casa, Isabela se despidió y lo siguió, yo desvié la vista e hice que no vi ni escuché su plática.

Las siguientes tres reuniones fueron lo mismo, indirectas entre _él_ y Edward, que a veces iniciaba el tranquilo Lupin, y sus comentarios sobre lo que mis padres opinaban, no lo tenían muy tranquilo, ya que se desquitaba conmigo al llegar al apartamento, nos habíamos mudado al día siguiente que le recordé la posibilidad de hacerlo.

Llegó a casa con los nudillos sangrando, lo curé mientras me observaba atento, me besó y se levantó.

—Lo olvidé –me aventó un reloj –te lo envió tu hermano Albus, significa mucho para él que te lo entregue.

—Gracias –sonreí encantada.

—Ha dicho que no lo menciones, ya que James lo ha pedido desde hace un tiempo.

—No lo haré, gracias.

Observé el rostro golpeado de mi hermano Albus después de que _él_ me dejara en casa por la mañana, escuché como es que lo habían asaltado y robado el reloj que mi padre le había dado del abuelo James. El mismo reloj que _él_ me había dado de mi hermano la noche pasada; bonita advertencia, pensé asustada.

 _He tratado de dejarlo y todo lo que él hace es pelearme._ Rodé por la escalera cuando me empujó, se había puesto como loco al verme con la maleta, lo que había hecho con mi hermano era suficiente, tenía que irme, sus palabras fueron "No te irás viva".

Habíamos discutido, sobre lo que hizo y _él_ se justificó que Albus lo tenía lo suficientemente merecido por meterles ideas a mis padres sobre lo que hacíamos o no, y que no iba a permitirlo, tenía que desquitar su coraje contra él y esa fue la mejor opción.

El sonido de la ambulancia era todo lo que llenaba mis oídos, no tenía cabeza para nada más, lo cual era gracioso, porque era lo que el golpe me había afectado, quería dejarme llevar por el sueño pero el hombre junto a mí seguía diciéndome que no, que no me durmiera, pero era todo lo que quería hacer en cuanto de su boca sonó un "puedes no volver a despertar", tenían que estar seguros de que no era nada serio, pero realmente me importaba una mierda si no despertaba jamás, había estado deseándolo, que _él_ me matara.

Quería irme, y mientras fuera de una forma en la que _él_ no pudiese tocarme de nuevo, no importaba más, y ya lo había descubierto, la forma de dejar todo atrás, era muerta.

—Todo estará bien ¿puede decirme que pasó? –interrogó el oficial.

—Si todo está bien ¿qué hace usted aquí? –él policía me sonrió.

—Cuando intervine la ambulancia inmediatamente es nuestro deber aparecer para ver que todo está bien –observó al otro lado de la ventana a _él_ que se veía desesperado y asustado.

—Me caí de la escalera.

—Típico –se burló y lo anotó en su libreta.

—Pero ahora que lo dice, escuché a alguien intentando entrar a la casa, quise salir pero me tropecé con las sandalias, se reventó la derecha y es lo que me desequilibró.

Se lo creyó, _él_ había huido por la puerta trasera y había vuelto media hora después para encontrarme ahí, no había pruebas de que eso fuese porque _él_ me arrojara.

Benditas coincidencias que lo amparaban, y siempre evitaban que muriera en medio de todo el caos.

Tenía un ángel guardián sádico, que me mantenía viva, para sufrir el castigo del que quería escapar, pero nada, me salvaría de _él,_ ni la muerte.


	21. Viñeta 21: Ahora

_**Disclaimers:**_ Los personajes de Harry Potter pertenece a J.K. Rowling y a los que han comprado parte de los derechos de autor, lo cual NO es mi caso, y sólo los utilizo sin intención de lucro alguno, la trama me pertenece, salvo los personajes, como ya se ha mencionado anteriormente.

* * *

 **Viñeta 21: Ahora.**

Estuve en el casa porque habría visitas, sus amigos más cercanos, ninguno que le hablara muy bien a Ted, mientras menos se enteraran, sería mejor, por supuesto _él_ siendo perfecto y comprensivo, yo torpe y burda.

Hice un gesto de dolor, me había lastimado la mano pero por fortuna no necesité enyesarlo, sólo un cabestrillo para evitar el movimiento innecesario, me dijo que tenía que hablar a casa para que no sospecharan así que lo hice, cuando _él_ fue a trabajar.

—Hola –la suave voz de Teddy me dejó muda, no quería hablar con él, pero tampoco quería colgarle –Lily –cerré los ojos.

— ¿Podrías comunicarme con alguien de mi familia? –interrogué en un tono suave, y bastante ajeno a él.

—Pensé que yo era de tu familia –contestó.

—Pensaste mal –reí –mis hermanos jamás me cogerían de la misma forma en que tú lo haces –suspiré –hacías –corregí mis palabras.

—Sabes a lo que me refiero –gruñó.

—Si no piensas pasarme a alguien de mi familia, colgaré, y serás el responsable por quien no les llamaré hasta que se me dé la gana.

—Bueno, en ese caso, los llevaré…

—No estoy en casa –mentí, por fortuna hablaba de mi móvil –por eso he llamado –suspiré –bien, ya lo he dicho, dile a mis padres que estoy fuera de la ciudad, que iré a verlos en cuanto regresemos.

—Bien, gracias por decirnos, así no tendremos de que…

Lo dejé a mitad de la frase, colgué, más que nada por el contexto en el que su voz se escuchaba, el ruido en el fondo era la voz de Isabela llamándolo para que volvieran a terminar lo que estaban haciendo antes de que alguien más llegara a casa, no podía con la idea de saber lo rápido que esto había muerto para él.

Me levanté de la cama después de unos minutos de haberle colgado a Ted, que ni siquiera intentó llamar de nuevo, me mordí el labio inferior mientras hacía la pequeña maleta de _él_ con la ropa que llevaríamos al apartamento en lo que mi brazo sanaba un poco, era experta para fingir accidentes en casa de mis padres que pudiese atribuir a mis dolores después.

Si alguien se llegara a enterar, posiblemente me ganaría un premio de la Academia a mejor actriz dramática y estúpida, sobretodo la última, reí.

Me tomé las pastillas para el dolor y encendí la televisión un rato, no tenía nada que hacer aparte de aburrirme ahí sola, ir a casa de mis padres era algo que tampoco me apetecía a decir verdad, no con Isabela rondando por ahí, colgada del cuello de Ted.

—Hola –contesté somnolienta.

—Teddy me dijo que hablaste ¿todo bien? –sonreí al escuchar a Albus.

—Sí, ¿cómo estás tú? ¿Ya mejor?

—Sí, aunque cuando fui a quitarme los puntos, puedo jurar que te vi en el hospital –me tensé.

—Seguramente estas más confundido que nadie, debieron darte una buena tunda –reí.

—Lily, si algo no está bien, tienes que decírmelo ahora.

—Claro ¿y qué harías? –me reí.

—Sin duda llamaría a la policía y haría que te sacaran de ahí de inmediato.

—Todo está bien, Al, en serio –mi voz sonó un poco diferente.

—Tu voz no me deja pensar que todo está bien ¿te ha hecho algo?

—Sólo hemos discutido –mentí, en algún momento tendríamos que tener diferencias.

—Sólo eso ¿no se atrevió a ponerte una mano encima?

—En el aspecto sexual sí, y muchas veces –reí.

—Hablo en serio –bufó.

—Yo también, él es el hombre de mi vida, Albus –las lágrimas cayeron ante mis mentiras, a quien amaba era a Teddy y yo no podía decirle eso, él quería ser feliz y no era conmigo –le amo más que a nadie, y no sé qué sería de mí sin él.

—Bien, te hablaré mañana, iré a ver sortijas de compromiso con Teddy.

—Sortijas –mascullé dolida.

—Posiblemente sea una boda doble ¿no te molestaría, cierto?

—Claro que no –mi labio inferior tembló.

—Te dejo, Teddy está enfadado y desesperado.

—Te quiero, Albus –musité.

—Albus, no tengo todo el día, quiero ir a ver esas malditas sortijas porque tengo planes con Isa –la voz enfurruñada de Ted se escuchó.

—Pueden sobrevivir sin ti un segundo –bufó mi hermano –estoy hablando con Lily.

—Ella también puede sobrevivir sin nosotros, ya lo ha dejado muy claro ¿no es así?

—Bien, Teddy, bien, iremos por la sortija y después puedes dedicarte a contemplar a tu adorada casi prometida.

—El reloj sigue avanzando, cuelga de una maldita vez.

—Lils –mi hermano rió por lo bajo –tengo que colgar o Ted se pondrá histérico.

—No te preocupes, dile a papá y a mamá que los quiero –guardé silencio un segundo –y a James que es un cabeza de chorlito.

—Le diré –se rió –te quiero, Lily, vuelve pronto.

—No volveré a irme, te lo prometo –colgué antes de escuchar su respuesta, no quería escuchar una palabra más de mi hermano y mucho menos la voz enfadada al fondo de Ted.

Me costó un poco controlar el llanto, no hacía mucho que se había separado de Victoire y estaba a punto de comprar una sortija de compromiso para Isabela ¿por qué Teddy no podía amarme a mí? Siempre iba a los brazos de otras mujeres que no le amaban tanto como yo lo hacía, mientras él era feliz, yo estaba en este agujero inmenso, ya no más, ya no podía soportarlo más.

 _Ahora me iré, pero no me iré en silencio._ Me levanté enfadada, arrojé más ropa en la maleta de _él,_ completamente histérica y dolida, forcé el ropero que _él_ tenía con llave y me vestí tan provocadora como pude, le sonreí a mi reflejo, ni siquiera parecía la yo normal, suspiré al ver el labial rojo, si iba a irme, tenía que hacerlo antes de que _él_ llegara, mientras el valor por causa de celos me consumía por completo.

Había llegado el momento de irme de su lado, y nadie iba a poder detenerme ahora.


	22. Viñeta 22: Jamás Yo

_**Disclaimers:**_ Los personajes de Harry Potter pertenece a J.K. Rowling y a los que han comprado parte de los derechos de autor, lo cual NO es mi caso, y sólo los utilizo sin intención de lucro alguno, la trama me pertenece, salvo los personajes, como ya se ha mencionado anteriormente.

¡Hola! Bueno, para que no exista margen al error, aclararé que a partir de ésta viñeta, relatará Teddy, creo que para ser justos y porque estoy a favor de la igualdad por el hecho de que todos somos iguales no sólo ante la ley, dejaré que Ted de testimonio de sus sentimientos y del por qué de sus acciones, si van a odiarlo, al menos que sepan ambas versiones. Gracias por el apoyo.

* * *

 **Viñeta 22: Jamás Yo.**

Me detuve junto a Albus, introduje mis manos en los bolsillos delanteros mientras él observaba las malditas sortijas de compromiso, en mi vida iba a volver a apresurarme con una decisión así, en mi estadía fuera del país escuché muchas historias bonitas y románticas sobre que a veces, los mejores matrimonios y los más duraderos fueron hechos con una decisión precipitada, el mío no.

Me había tomado nueve años saber la razón; había escapado tan rápido como había podido de una decisión personal mala, bastante mala, para cometer la peor de todas, casarme con Victoire, pero eso no era lo malo, es que me había convencido a mí mismo que lo que había pasado con Lily no era la causa de apresurarme; contradictorio, lo que ella había despertado en mí esa noche, posiblemente no era algo vacío, sino todo lo contrario, el alcohol despertó esos sentimientos que no tenía idea que tenía por la pequeña Lily; la adorable chiquilla pelirroja que se arrojaba a mis brazos siempre que estaba en su casa.

Estoy enamorado de Lily Luna Potter, y me tomó los pasados nueve años de mi vida, descubrirlo, saber por qué de la nada no sentía nada al tocar a Victoire, cuando su cuerpo era perfecto, cuando era agradable y dulce, y la noche que vimos el vídeo de nuestra boda lo supe, por la manera en la que noté como mi yo de hacía tiempo veía a Lily, sin perderme un momento de ella; y me consumió, mi propio deseo pervertido me consumió, llevándome así a terminar con mi matrimonio "perfecto".

—Albus –lo presioné –tengo que ver a Isabela.

—Ya pronto irás a ver a tu prometida.

Gruñí. Isabela era una amiga de Stephanie, que a su vez, era amiga de una conocida mía, tenía mis sospechas de que algo en la "perfecta" vida de Lily no era tan pulcra como lo presumían, e Isa concordó conmigo, sus palabras aún me daban escalofrío, pero no quería aceptarlas por completo.

Había estado empujando a Lily lentamente, sin que ella lo notara para que saliera de esa burbuja que pensaba ideal para ella, y lo dejara, aun así, el miedo que le tenía era tan inmenso, que la mantenía pegada a _él,_ ni siquiera mis caricias, ni siquiera mi presencia podía hacer algo en ella, Lily no me amaba, y descubrirla con _él_ mientras hacían el amor, fracturó gran parte de mí.

—Papá, estoy ocupado –soltó Albus contestando su celular –voy de inmediato para allá.

Su rostro se puso más pálido, sus ojos verde esmeralda se llenaron de lágrimas sin descender y lo que escupió, desmoronó mi mundo.

"Lily cometió suicidio".

Esa frase se repetía constantemente en mi cabeza al llegar al hospital, Ginny abrazó de inmediato a su hijo mediano y yo observé a mi padrino en un rincón, con la frustración y el dolor llenando todo su cuerpo.

— ¿Por qué lo hizo? –cuestionó Albus, pero era la misma pregunta que rondaba la mente de todos.

—Los paramédicos llamaron a la policía –informó James, que se abrazaba a sí mismo –que a su vez los había llamado… _él_ –hizo un mohín indicándonos a quién se refería –escribió con su labial rojo en la barda una nota.

Se golpeó las piernas con las palmas, tan fuerte que el sonido nos asustó a todos.

"Me odio a mí misma, y todo es tu culpa".

Me cubrí el rostro y me desmoroné en ese momento, la nota era para mí, y lo sabía, sus últimas palabras eran que se odiaba y todo era mi culpa, y por horrible que fuera; era cierto, se había negado a eso hacía un par de veces pero siempre la sometía.

Lo observé salir de un cuarto, sus ojos azules dieron con los míos, _él_ lo sabía, sabía que amaba a Lily y que estaba haciendo lo posible por quitarla de sus brazos y tenerla en los míos, donde siempre debió estar, no en los de _él_.

—Le hicieron un lavado estomacal –nos informó –por fortuna la encontraron a tiempo,

— ¿Es que tú no llamaste? –cuestionó mi padrino enfadado.

—No, le pedí a Angie que fuera por unas cosas.

—Estaban fuera de la ciudad, ella me lo dijo –informé enfadado.

—Lo estábamos, pero volvimos, discutimos como lo hacen las parejas y me fui –bufó.

No le creí, por supuesto que no le creí y mi mirada se lo hizo saber, pero sólo rió por lo bajo y sonrió de lado.

—Ya lo declaró –había vuelto a librarse, Lily lo había salvado de nuevo.

—Quiero verla –exigí.

—Ella no quiere verlos a ninguno, así que es mejor que vayan a su casa y acepten la realidad.

Avancé hasta él y lo sujeté de la playera anaranjada que tenía puesta, estrellé su espalda en la barda y acerqué mi rostro al de _él_ , amenazándolo.

—No vas a salirte con la tuya, te lo advierto –gruñí –y quiero que lo sepas, que la amo y no descansaré hasta que te deje.

— ¿Por ti? –Se burló –creo que ambos sabemos para quién va la nota ¿no Lupin? –Me sonrió burlón –puedo decirles ahora, si lo prefieres.

—Ella te lo dijo.

—Yo no uso condón cuando estoy con ella, sin embargo, van dos veces, que encuentro uno atascado en el inodoro de mi habitación con Luna.

—Y si lo sabes ¿por qué la obligas a seguir contigo?

—Es que yo no la obligo, Lupin, Luna sigue conmigo porque soy a quien ama, puedes acostarte con ella si la sigues forzando como lo haces, pero no harás que te amé.

Lo solté y me alejé, los Potter no hicieron ningún movimiento, nadie lo quería de la familia de Lily, no sabían el porqué, pero no les caía bien, maldita la hora en que arrojé a Lily a sus brazos.

—Ella estaría mejor conmigo – _Me digo a mí mismo eso._ Mientras la observo pálida y débil a través de la ventana, mientras es _él,_ quien está a su lado, y no yo. Jamás yo.


	23. Viñeta 23: Perfecta

_**Disclaimers:**_ Los personajes de Harry Potter pertenece a J.K. Rowling y a los que han comprado parte de los derechos de autor, lo cual NO es mi caso, y sólo los utilizo sin intención de lucro alguno, la trama me pertenece, salvo los personajes, como ya se ha mencionado anteriormente.

Hola, muchas gracias por el apoyo, saben lo mucho que significa para mí.

* * *

 **Viñeta 23: Perfecta.**

Mi padrino movió demasiadas influencias para que Lily fuera a casa con ellos, no me importó dejarle su vieja habitación, hacía mucho que las cosas habían dejado de tener su olor, que necesitaban ser impregnadas de ella de nuevo, la dejé sobre la cama porque me negué a permitirle subir sola, nadie me dijo nada, por el contrario, seguía siendo el buen Teddy para ellos, nada sería así si supieran que orillé a Lily al suicidio.

— ¿Estás cómoda? –interrogué, sus ojos me observaron un segundo, sus dulces labios que en ese momento estaban agrietados se separaron, pero no me dijo nada, se limitó a asentir.

Me senté junto a ella, quitó su mano en cuanto sintió mi contacto, estaba agotada y pálida, lo mejor era que la dejara dormir, pero Isa me había pedido que no la dejara sola, o podría intentarlo de nuevo.

—Descansa, pequeña Lily.

Rodó los ojos con fastidio y se acomodó en su antigua cama, donde todo había iniciado hacía diez años, donde hacía poco habíamos estado haciendo el amor, mejor dicho, mientras yo creía hacerle el amor.

Acaricié su rostro y su cabello cuando su respiración se acompasó, me estaba odiando a mí mismo de un modo tan intenso que no lo soportaba, tenía que desquitar mi frustración.

—Hay troncos sin partir –me sugirió Ginny sonriendo.

—Lo agradecería, preferiría partirlo a _él_ a la mitad.

—Oh Teddy, si tan sólo fueses diez años más joven, me hubiese encantado que Lily encontrara a un buen chico como tú, es una lástima que seas tan mayor… y el ex esposo de su prima.

—Ella merece algo mejor que _ese_ o yo –admití.

El hacha se estrelló una y otra vez contra los pobres troncos, todo dentro de mí deseaba que fuese su cabeza ¿Qué tan distintas serían las cosas si me hubiese negado a presentarle a Lily? Ella jamás hubiese hablado con él, sólo le hubiese sonreído y se habría ido, pero en lugar de eso, fui yo, y los presenté, fui yo, quien le pedí que le diera una oportunidad.

—Tienes las manos lastimadas –murmuró Isabela y se acercó a mí, sujetó mis manos y las acercó a ella.

—Estuve ayudando a Ginny con los troncos –informé en forma de gruñido.

—Te ayudaré –me sonrió y acercó sus labios a la palma de mi mano para besarla –siguen calientes –musitó conteniendo el aliento.

Posiblemente no le agradaría tanto la idea de besar o lamer mis dedos si le dijera de qué manera los he usado en Lily, contuve el aliento cuando la vi por el rabillo del ojo, sus trenzas rojas que hacían resaltar su rostro pálido, huyó antes de que pudiese decir algo, sin embargo la seguí.

—Lily –se detuvo al inicio de la escalera.

—Mamá me envió a decirte que la cena está lista.

Me observó sobre su hombro, la sujeté fuerte contra mí cuando dio un traspié y casi cae rodando por las escaleras.

—Tranquila, todo estará bien –le susurré.

—Mientras te mantengas alejado de mí, sí –se removió en mis brazos y al final bajó sin complicación alguna las escaleras.

—Parece que en realidad sí estás enamorado de ella, aunque cuando pediste mi ayuda dijiste que la querías como a una hermana menor.

—No te importa la manera en la que la quiero, mis sentimientos son irrelevantes en todo esto.

—Bien –bajó sin prestarme más atención –supongo que seguiremos con la farsa –sonrió y fue al comedor mientras balanceaba las caderas, cerré los ojos frustrado y suspiré.

 _Esta vez, las cosas van a ser diferentes,_ me dije mentalmente mientras la veía sonreír ante las palabras de su hermano James, nadie le había preguntado nada sobre el intento de suicidio, no era necesario, habíamos leído la declaración.

Oficialmente, Lily y _él_ habían peleado, _él_ pensaba dejarla un tiempo en casa, mientras se calmaban las cosas, iban a cancelar el compromiso y ella no pudo soportarlo, no concebía la idea de vivir sin _él,_ al oficial y a mí no nos agradó la historia de cualquier forma, pidió una evaluación psicológica, y que se quedara con sus padres, eso, y las influencias de Harry, ella estaba obligada a pasar un mes en casa de mi padrino; yendo a terapia diaria.

No pude dejar de observarla, se veía tan pálida y las sombras debajo de sus ojos eran cada vez más notorias, pero no iban a recetarle somníferos, lo dijo el doctor, si las del dolor las había usado con dobles intenciones, los somníferos serían más peligrosos.

Meneó la comida de un lado a otro, despedazó todo en su plato mientras jugaba y nadie pareció notarlo, no tengo idea de si es por lo que siento por ella que me la vivo pendiente de lo que hace o no, o simplemente es que los demás no quieren verlo, la forma en la que ella misma se está autodestruyendo.

—Mañana es mi primera cita con el psicólogo –informó con una suave sonrisa, tan linda y cálida que todos nos olvidamos de la razón por la que estaba aquí.

—Yo voy a llevarte –informó James serio.

—Perfecto –se acomodó en la silla alegre.

La cena fue tranquila, observé a Lily recostar su cabeza en el hombro de James, que metió sus dedos entre su cabello pelirrojo, ella sonrió cuando su hermano besó el lateral de su cabeza.

—Llevaré a Isa a su casa –informé –nos veremos después.

—Suerte –me sonrió y observó la televisión, mientras James la mimaba.

No comprendía la forma en la que iba de una actitud tan fría a ser tan cálida de repente, y no importaba como se comportara conmigo, siempre tenía pretexto perfecto para besarla y disculparme después, pero me quería lejos de ella, y forzarla de nuevo no quería, mientras más rápido aceptara que ella no me ama a mí, mejor sería para ambos, tengo que dejar de aferrarme a ella.

—Es tan linda –sonrió Isa y subió al auto.

—Es Lily, desde luego que es perfecta.

—Dije linda –sonrió divertida.


	24. Viñeta 24: Cerca

_**Disclaimers:**_ Los personajes de Harry Potter pertenece a J.K. Rowling y a los que han comprado parte de los derechos de autor, lo cual NO es mi caso, y sólo los utilizo sin intención de lucro alguno, la trama me pertenece, salvo los personajes, como ya se ha mencionado anteriormente.

Espero que les siga gustando la historia, nos leemos mañana. ;)

* * *

 **Viñeta 24: Cerca.**

Estaba en la parte trasera del automóvil de James, tanto él como yo la observábamos, se estaba mordiendo la uña, pero no se veía preocupada, más bien aburrida, observé al frente cuando Sirius puso el auto en marcha, suspiré aliviado cuando ella no se opuso a que los acompañara, Lily me desconcertaba, todo el tiempo, y de esa misma manera me llamaba a ella, aunque no me necesitara, o no me quisiera cerca, me sentía necesitado por tenerla.

Le sonrió a todo el mundo cuando llegamos, se alejó de nosotros y se hincó a la altura del niño que lloraba, la mujer le observó extrañada al igual que James y yo, pero ella sólo sacó una paleta y se la extendió al niño que en un instante había dejado de llorar, se la arrebató y se alejó corriendo de ella.

—Niños –nos sonrió y se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa adorable.

—Quiero un sobrino –informó James –estoy viendo quien de los dos se pondrá las pilas primero, Lils.

—Sin duda será Albus, el único sobrino que puedes tener mío es una planta –se encogió de hombros –le pondré Earl –sonrió.

—Tú antes querías tantos hijos como la abuela Weasley ¿Qué pasó?

—No quiero un ser enfadoso llorando por todo a todas horas –rodó los ojos –soportarlos un corto periodo de tiempo es exasperante, no imagino toda una vida.

—Eres buena con los niños –le sonreí.

—Sí, tal parece que tú también –apreté la quijada, sabía muy bien de qué iba ese comentario, pero no quise hacer a James participe de la historia en común que tenía con su hermana.

Charló animada con la madre de una adolescente que estaba en consulta, su hermano y yo no perdimos nota de eso, aunque manteníamos nuestra conversación, seguíamos pendientes, yo, perdiéndome en ese bonito rostro pecoso y esos labios partidos, no importaba, su hermosa sonrisa hacía que todo el desperfecto físico del intento de suicidio pasara a segundo plano ¿por qué lo había intentado si se veía tan feliz? No coincidía nada en mi mente.

El psicólogo la hizo pasar media hora después de la que llegamos, James observó su celular y terminó cediendo a la presión que ejercían las llamadas, me dejó esperando por ella, temiendo en el fondo que fuese una de las más grandes ideas que pudiesen ocurrírsele a alguien.

Lily no pareció importarle, por el contrario, caminó charlando animadamente junto a mí, mientras bajábamos las escaleras para el subterráneo, me habló de los planes que tenía con _él,_ ahora que pudiesen volver a estar juntos y lo mucho que lo extrañaba.

En el fondo, estaba suplicando a Dios, porque si existía, ella no pudiese volver con _él,_ no importaba si no podía tenerle de la forma en la que yo quería, pero no iba a tolerar perderla, no con _él_ al menos, ¿cómo es que en el pasado pude ser su amigo?

—No recuerdo mis clases –me informó y suspiró abatida –creo que tendré que buscar un diccionario o alguien que me enseñe español, comenzaré a buscar cosas sobre Argentina –me jaló de la chaqueta mientras brincaba emocionada, le sonreí ante el vivo entusiasmo.

—No recuerdo que fueses muy buena en español –reí.

—Calla –me pidió divertida –según Hollywood, no importa a donde vayas, todo el mundo habla inglés –me sonrió y sus ojos se abrieron para verse graciosa –y le creo ciegamente a Hollywood.

—Tienes que estar bromeando, Lils –reí –ni siquiera estoy seguro de que todos hablemos inglés aquí en Inglaterra.

—Aguafiestas –me sonrió, dedicándome una mirada traviesa –estoy emocionada por conocer otro país –suspiró –aprender algo nuevo –observó a otro lado –recuerda que dejé la escuela y por más que quiera… es un poco complicado aprender en internet.

— ¿Por qué es complicado aprender por internet? –fruncí el ceño.

—Me distraigo fácilmente en cosas sin importancia, luego termino odiándome porque dejo lo importante por lo barato, me pasa con todo, incluso con las personas –observó al anciano que iba de pie cerca de nosotros, que también íbamos de pie.

Su comentario no había tenido la intención de herirme pero lo hizo, significaba que haberlo engañado conmigo le dolía más de lo que siempre pensé, pero es que la forma en la que se comportaba cuando la tocaba, cuando la besaba y le hacía el amor, me hacían pensar en un momento que Lily me amaba con la misma intensidad en la que yo a ella. Pero al verla con _él,_ todo se me derrumbaba, se comportaba con _él_ de la misma forma que se comportaba conmigo, o más.

—Espero que la prueba psicológica demuestre que algo no está bien y ella no pueda volver a verlo –admito en voz alta.

—Todos esperamos eso –admite Albus.

 _Esta vez, todo será bueno,_ pienso mientras sonrió, pidiendo de nuevo a Dios, si es que existe, que no permita que Lily vuelva con él, que no importaba si mis sospechas fueran erróneas, que en este tiempo ella se diera cuenta que no lo ama, que me ama a mí, o alguien más, pero no a _él,_ no _él,_ supliqué por ello.

Lily estornudó en mi cara, su semblante serio se perdió ante la carcajada que siguió a mi perplejidad, adoraba verla así, completamente feliz, su cuerpo se pegó al mío, su mano izquierda se aferró a mi chaqueta; mientras su mano derecha limpiaba mi rostro.

—Lo siento –me sonrió –no pude evitarlo, vi un video donde un bebé hacía eso y realmente pensé que serías una buena opción para hacerlo.

—No me molesta –admití y mi mano fue hasta su mejilla –lo diré de nuevo, me agrada verte riendo, divertida, me gusta verte.

—No hablemos de eso –pidió y se alejó no sin antes depositar un suave beso en mi mejilla –perdón por estornudarte en la cara, sé que es grosero.

—Todo está bien, no te preocupes Lily.

Se quedó cerca de mí, mientras sacaba su celular y se ponía a jugar, la sujeté cerca, para evitar que se cayera.


	25. Viñeta 25: Nube

_**Disclaimers:**_ Los personajes de Harry Potter pertenece a J.K. Rowling y a los que han comprado parte de los derechos de autor, lo cual NO es mi caso, y sólo los utilizo sin intención de lucro alguno, la trama me pertenece, salvo los personajes, como ya se ha mencionado anteriormente.

* * *

 **Viñeta 25: Nube.**

No tenía claro que pasaba en sus terapias, pero apenas si veía algo diferente, seguía siendo adorable y perfecta, los vestigios de que había estado a punto de morir ya no se notaban, sus ojos habían vuelto a brillar, sus labios se veían hidratados y perfectos, que en momentos como éste, tenía que contenerme para no besarla.

Incluso conmigo se comportaba como siempre, agradable, tierna, de esa clase de comportamientos que te hacen confundirte sobre los sentimientos de la otra persona, estaba recibiendo mal las señales, porque ella sólo era amable, y mis sentimientos por ella me hacían ver fantasmas donde no los habían.

Su teléfono se cayó al suelo, así que dejé de verla para toparme con el escándalo fuera de la casa de mi padrino.

—Es el auto de mamá –se alejó corriendo.

Se echó a los brazos de su padre que la abrazó protectoramente y besó su frente, me observó y se encogió de hombros.

— ¿Qué pasó? –noté la preocupación en su voz, aunque quiso sonar serena.

—Le fallaron los frenos –informó Harry, así que lo observé confundido.

—Le fallaron los frenos –me burlé, eso tenía que ser algo más.

—Nos llevaremos el automóvil para revisarlo, y tomaremos en cuenta sus sospechas.

— ¿Sospechas? –interrogó Lily –pero ¿qué sospechas?

—Creo que fue _él_ –admitió Harry.

La mirada de Lily se volvió una mueca de enfado puro, se alejó de su padre y entró a la casa, la seguí, no era buena idea dejarla sola, patrañas, quería ser en quien se refugiara, sostenerla en mis brazos y acariciarla.

No dijo nada, matando mi ilusión y no facilitando mi cercanía con ella, esperó paciente a que Harry entrara, y cuando lo hizo se puso de pie enfadada.

—No puedo creer que lo involucraras en esto papá –bramó –pudiese esperarlo de Albus o James, que son unos inmaduros, pero no de ti.

—Dime que es esto –le mostró unas notas; ella retrocedió.

—No puedes, no tienes derecho…

—Es mi casa –contrarrestó, observé de uno a otro porque no entendía –y tiene prohibido acercarse a ti de cualquier forma ¿lo sabes?

—Claro que lo sé.

—Bien, porque le pregunté al policía y si tiene algo que ver, y tus consultas con el psicólogo no salen tan bien como tienen que salir, las cosas para él no serán tan buenas.

—Piensas someter a alguien a un proceso judicial sólo porque le rompió el corazón a tu hija –se rió sarcástica –eres un extremista, papá, él ni siquiera está en Londres ¿bien? –Sonrió –hablé con él ayer, está en Manchester en lo que pasa todo esto.

—Lily…

—Espero que lo aceptes, papá, porque en cuanto esto termine, voy a casarme con él, y soy una adulta, una mujer aunque a todos los hombres de esta casa les cueste aceptarlo, soy una mujer, puedo y ya y tomé mi decisión.

—No cantes victoria, los dictámenes del psicólogo…

—Entre _él_ y yo todo está bien, somos una pareja normal, papá, con altos y bajos, no somos perfectos como tú y mamá, pero a nuestro modo funcionamos, nos amamos, y es momento en que todos aquí lo acepten.

—No lo aceptamos.

—Poco me importa, en cuanto terminemos con esto, me casaré con él y nos iremos del continente –le informó.

Los ojos de Harry se toparon con los míos, exigiéndome saber porque no le había informado eso, tenía que habérselo dicho, después de todo, tome como pretexto que Harry me pidiera estar pendiente de si veía algo extraño en la relación de Lily, para poder estar cerca de ella.

—Lily…

—Quieres saber que te dirán esos dictámenes, te lo diré, estará ahí que yo intenté suicidarme para evitar que _él_ me abandonara, que esa nota que dejé lo hice para que alguien, comprendiera que no lo quiero en mi vida…

—Alguien que no es _él_ , alguien que es tan importante como para dejarle una nota.

—Sólo quería llamar su atención, se me fue la cantidad de pastillas, sabía que irían por su ropa, por eso lo hice, no era mi intención suicidarme, si hubiese sido el caso, hubiese atrancado la puerta, pero no, deje puertas y ventanas abiertas –sonrió –así que ve olvidando esa utopía tuya en donde _él_ es culpable de eso, o de lo que sea que pienses, papá.

La observé alejarse, el pecho me dolía, no importaba que hiciera o dijera, ella no lo iba a dejar, y mucho menos por mí.

—Yo no le creo ni una palabra –soltó Harry.

—Yo tampoco –lo observé –oye yo… quiero decirte algo.

—Ahora no, Ted –me pidió –tengo muchas cosas en las que pensar, hablaremos después.

—Bien.

No sabía si después tendría el valor de confesarle a mi padrino que estaba enamorado de su hija menor.

 _Esta vez, todo será más fácil_. Salí al patio y me recosté junto a ella, si no podía ser el hombre que amara, quería ser un buen amigo y apoyarla en lo que fuera.

—Esa nube parece un reloj –señalé.

—Oh por favor –rió divertida –le hacen falta las manecillas o los números, Ted ¿cómo un reloj?

—Dime que forma tiene entonces.

—Forma de nube desde luego –la observé, tenía el semblante serio, a pesar de tener una bonita sonrisa.

—Está estresado –le dije –no te enfades con él, después de todo, cuando todo termine no se volverán a ver, te mudarás a Argentina y sufrirás todos los días porque no hablas español.

—Calla –me observó divertida, giré mi rostro hasta el de ella, estábamos tan cerca, que podía besarla.

—Lily, estoy enamorado de…

—Cariño –cerré los ojos ante las palabras de Stephanie.

Lily sonrió y se quejó cuando Steph se subió a horcajadas sobre ella y pellizcó sus mejillas.

—Estás pesada –se quejó Lily entre risas.

—Puedo subirme sobre Ted –bromeó y se recostó entre los dos.

—Es mejor que no, porque su prometida podría enfadarse.

— ¿Prometida, vas a casarte?

—No –negué.

—Claro que sí, Albus me lo dijo, no mientas, Edward –sonrió.

— ¿Cuándo lo dijo? –la observé preocupado.


	26. Viñeta 26: Inesperado

_**Disclaimers:**_ Los personajes de Harry Potter pertenece a J.K. Rowling y a los que han comprado parte de los derechos de autor, lo cual NO es mi caso, y sólo los utilizo sin intención de lucro alguno, la trama me pertenece, salvo los personajes, como ya se ha mencionado anteriormente.

¡Hola! Bueno, primero que nada, muchas gracias por todo su apoyo, por sus reviews, que a pesar de que ff otra vez estaba reteniendo los rr, los dejaron, gracias por sus favoritos, sus follows y sus lecturas, significan mucho.

* * *

 **Viñeta 26: Inesperado.**

Ignoramos a Stephanie gracias a que se había quedado un poco más debajo de nuestros rostros, así que la observé atentamente, esperando su respuesta, ella me sonrió y observó hacia el cielo.

—La tarde de mi suicidio donde desgraciadamente no morí.

—Esa nube tiene forma de gato –interrumpió Stephanie.

—No seas boba, tiene forma de reloj –sonrió, la observé, sus hoyuelos se formaron, así que mi mano acarició su mejilla.

—Parecen unos tortolitos –Lily se alejó ante el comentario de Steph.

—Iré a ver cómo está mi madre –se levantó y se alejó.

La seguí con la mirada, quería seguir con ella, recostado sobre el piso, pero al parecer no podría, así que me levanté siguiendo a Steph.

—Vengo a verla y se larga –frunció el ceño.

—Su padre la ha hecho enfadar –admití con una leve risita.

—No te des por vencido, Ted –me sujetó del brazo –sé que puedes conquistarla si te lo propones.

—Ella no me ama –me reí.

—Pero me has aceptado que tú a ella sí –me guiñó un ojo –y de ti a ese, te prefiero a ti, aunque seas mayor, al menos tú jamás te atreverás a…

— ¡Stephanie! –le gritó desde la puerta.

—Ahora voy –me sonrió –róbasela –me pidió y se alejó.

Eso sin duda era algo que quería, pero en menos de un mes me sentía incompetente para robar a la chica y huir, bueno, robar era una palabra demasiado espantosa, más bien… convencerla de que yo le convenía más.

Las observé toda la tarde reírse como locas de una de las películas de terror favoritas de Albus y Scorpius.

—No –se quejó Albus –esa película aún me ocasiona que no pueda dormir –se quejó.

—Oh por favor, Albus, es tan… predecible.

—Te recuerdo que cuando la veíamos, te acurrucabas junto a Teddy y ocultabas el rostro contra él, eso hermana, es miedo.

—Claro que no –frunció el ceño.

—Lily, te sentabas en sus piernas y le pedías que te avisara cuando lo espantoso terminara.

Tragué saliva cuando Albus dijo que ella tardaba de más en volver la vista a la televisión, cuando era yo quien evitaba decirle que había terminado, porque me gustaba tenerla así contra mí.

—Son unos mentirosos, eso es lo que son –frunció el ceño.

—Como digas, miedosa.

Lily se puso de pie sentándose entre su hermano y Scorpius, y se pegó al rubio, que se rió.

—No, ni siquiera luces como hace años –se burló Albus.

—Posiblemente porque no la ven bien, deberías intentarlo de nuevo con Teddy, así ellos te verán.

—No –contestó.

—Ve –la empujó Scorpius.

La figura de Lily me hipnotizó, traía un short corto, demasiado justo al igual que su playera de tirantes, tendría suerte si no notaban mi erección en cuanto ella se alejara.

Su cuerpo se acopló al mío en una perfecta simetría, su respiración cálida me hizo contener el aliento.

—Exactamente así –se burló Albus.

—Era una niña –soltó alejándose tan rápido como pudo de mí cercanía.

 _Las cosas nunca cambian como pensé que lo harían._ Pienso mientras veo la cara de energúmeno de mi padrino, que ha decidido comenzar a aventar todo a su paso.

—Tengo miedo preguntar –admito.

—Yo también –admitió él enfurecido y me golpeó el pecho con el papel arrugado.

Sujeté el reporte del psicólogo de Lily, mi sangre se heló por completo ¿era una broma todo lo que decía ese papel? Posiblemente.

Lily se arrojó a sus brazos en cuanto _él_ apareció en la casa de mi padrino, lo besó tan feliz que tuve que observar a otro lugar sin importarme lo que ese bastardo pensara.

—Te he extrañado tanto –vociferó –no puedo creer que ya estamos juntos.

—Yo tampoco, te he extrañado en exceso.

—Me alegro que todo esté solucionado –mintió Harry.

—Sí, a todos "bravo" –soltó James con sarcasmo.

—Nos vamos –informó Lily enfadada.

Salió de ahí sin sus cosas, sin decir más, nadie dijo nada durante un minuto, observé a los Potter con su mala cara, pero algo me decía que el que peor se sentía de todos, era yo, a pesar de lucir bien.

Me senté junto a Ginny, mientras se quejaba amargamente de la mala decisión de Lily por elegir a un hombre así, fastidioso y desagradable.

— _Él_ sí que podría pasar por un Malfoy en lugar de Scorpius –escupió Harry enfadado.

—Sabemos que son amigos, Ted, pero en serio, no sé qué podría verle alguien.

—No lo sé, no soy una chica –intenté bromear.

—Si tan sólo le gustara a Scorpius –negó mi padrino.

— ¿Cómo? –elevé una ceja confundido.

—Sí, que de todos los hombres que conozco, si tuviese que dejar que Lily se fijara en uno y procreara sería a Scorpius.

—De todos los que conoces –soltó James.

—Me gustaría alguien como él para ella –pronunció Ginny –sin ser él, claro –se encogió de hombros –pero tienes razón, Scorpius sería la magnífica y brillante solución, si tan sólo estuviese interesado en ella.

—Él puede ayudarnos a conquistarla.

—Tu hermana planea casarse con ese idiota ¿Qué tan rápido es Scorpius para conquistar a una cabeza dura como tu hermana?

—Cierto, este plan lo hubiésemos iniciado hace un par de años y ahora tendríamos a Scorpius en la familia y a Draco Malfoy de pariente –se burló James.

—Draco Malfoy es lo de menos –admitió Harry –pero me agrada para mi niña –suspiró –no sé cómo es ni siquiera que se conocieron.

Me quedé callado, no quería decirles que había sido culpa mía que ellos salieran, mi padrino se enfadaría, y por mucho que se le pasara el coraje en unos días, yo me sentiría peor de externar eso.

—Ya no importa quién –soltó Ginny –esperemos que recapacite y no se case con él.

—Lo único bueno de todo es que han atrasado las fechas con esto del suicidio fallido.

—El psicólogo dijo que fue un intento de llamar la atención de ese idiota, pero que no tenemos nada de qué preocuparnos respecto a eso, que no pasará nuevamente.


	27. Viñeta 27: Mitómana

_**Disclaimers:**_ Los personajes de Harry Potter pertenece a J.K. Rowling y a los que han comprado parte de los derechos de autor, lo cual NO es mi caso, y sólo los utilizo sin intención de lucro alguno, la trama me pertenece, salvo los personajes, como ya se ha mencionado anteriormente.

Hola, muchas gracias por sus reviews, follows y favoritos, sin olvidar las lecturas, espero que siga siendo de su agrado la historia.

 _ **Andrea:**_ Tal vez tantos golpes son los que la han perjudicado tanto xD muchas gracias por el review.

* * *

 **Viñeta 27: Mitómana.**

No participé mucho en la vida familiar de los Potter desde que Lily se había ido con ese tipo, sabía que seguía enfadada con ellos, y por lo tanto no había vuelto, así que si ella no estaba yendo a la casa de mi padrino, lo mejor era que yo evitara pasearme por ahí, con mi mal humor todo el tiempo.

—Así que estás pensando en buscar un lugar propio –me observó Isa.

—Sí, algo no tan… excesivo.

—Tienes los ingresos para algo excesivo –informó ella sonriendo –me agrada que comiences a buscar independencia, tienes treinta y cuatro años, y sigues en la casa de tus padrinos, al menos no sigues viviendo a tiempo parcial con tu abuela –bromeó.

—Llegué con ellos porque Ginny me lo pidió, además, no estaba seguro de que me quedaría definitivamente en el país, aun lo sigo pensando seriamente.

—Por el asunto de Lily ¿cierto?

—Dijiste que concordabas conmigo respecto a ella, y de la nada… ¿qué no se supone que es tu especialidad? –bufé.

—Te diré algo, conozco al psicólogo de la policía, le pedí personalmente que revisara este caso con lupa, dos y cien veces de ser necesario y la turnó con ese que es asombroso, leí los reportes que entregó a la policía aunque no debería leerlos, y te diré que ella tiene un serio problema y no es _él,_ es una mitómana experta, Teddy, todo lo que hace o dice es para obtener empatía, incluso admitió con el psicólogo que mezcló vitaminas con las pastillas de dolor, el suicidio sólo fue una manera de llamar la atención, de que todo mundo la compadezca, sobretodo _él._

No dije nada, preferí omitirme mi opinión, después de todo yo no era el experto en esos temas, muchas veces, por no decir todo el tiempo, me devanaba los sesos intentando adivinar los pensamientos de Lily.

—Como sea –hablé después de unos minutos –ellos están juntos, posiblemente sean el uno para el otro.

—Se llevan bastante bien, los he visto en las cenas y reuniones de amigos, son una buena pareja, posiblemente sólo ves esos fantasmas por lo que sientes por ella.

—Y su familia también ve esos fantasmas…

—Porque _él_ les cae mal a todos ellos, es por eso que los ven, pero tienen que entender que no es un mal tipo, de serlo ¿ella estaría con él? No creo que sea tan idiota como para seguir ahí sí está viviendo un infierno.

—Todos somos diferentes, Isabela –le recordé –si ella viviera un infierno y se queda ahí, es posiblemente porque cree merecerlo.

—Y si cree merecerlo es porque no ha hecho cosas muy buenas tampoco ¿no lo has pensando? Tus sentimientos por ella te están cegando Teddy.

Posiblemente era cierto, todo lo que ella hacía trataba de justificarlo, le inventé problemas para justificar que se acostara conmigo aun teniendo una relación estable, Lily amaba a ese tipo, no a mí, sin embargo se acostaba conmigo ¿por qué? ¿Qué era lo que ella buscaba?

 _Esta vez, será diferente,_ me obligué a pensar cuando la vi girarse hacia mí, con una sonrisa bonita y deslumbrante, tenía que ponerme un autocontrol, pensar que todo en ella no era más que una mentira, para enredarme, yo siempre sería el pervertido que abusó de una niña, y ella la niña inocente, que jamás reaccionó a mis caricias, que jamás llegó al clímax y que jamás suplicó por que la tomara de aquella forma una y otra vez.

—Buenas tardes –saludé, ella me sonrió.

—Buenas tardes, Ted –se giró a charlar con Steph.

Observé a mí alrededor, Ginny y Harry tenía que haber cedido un poco, siempre lo hacían, no sabía porque siempre se ponían a decir de cosas del prometido de Lily, si al final, terminarían cediendo a lo que ella quería, y eso, era _él._

—Estás bastante serio –se sentó junto a mí Albus.

—Cansado, mejor dicho, estuve con Isa, viendo apartamentos.

—Apartamentos –soltó Stephanie dejando a Lily colgada de la plática, sus ojos se posaron en mí.

—Sí, claro que aún estoy pensándolo bien, no es un hecho de que vaya a seguir en Inglaterra.

—Es bueno saber que contemplas tus opciones ¿cuándo te irías? –interrogó Steph.

—Cuestión de semanas –acepte.

—Es por eso que Isa ha pedido licencia de trabajo, se irán juntos.

—No es un hecho –conteste incómodo.

—Semanas ¿no estarás en mi boda? –soltó Lily enfadada.

—Bueno, ni siquiera estoy seguro de que esté invitado a la boda del siglo.

Su mueca de enfado lo dijo todo, odiaba que hiciéramos comentarios sarcásticos sobre su relación o los planes de su boda.

—Bien –se encogió de hombros –no es como si fueses el novio –rió divertida –sobreviviré al hecho de que no honraste con tu presencia a _la boda del siglo._

Sin duda su comentario me dolió, quería que de alguna forma mi presencia le hiciera sentir algo, que me necesitara ahí, pero no, fruncí el ceño enfadado.

—No vamos a discutir por presencias honrosas y bodas del siglo –pidió Albus.

— ¿Cuándo es tu boda, Al? –cuestioné.

—Unas semanas después de la de Lily –aceptó.

—Bueno, supongo que tengo que conseguirme un traje.

—No –admitió Al –serás mi padrino, así que elegiré tu traje –sonrió socarrón.

—Por favor que no sea amarillo chillón –supliqué.

—Supongo que debería sentirme y pavonearme por el hecho de que sí estarás en mi boda y no en la de Lily.

—Soy padrino –sonreí –y me gustan las cosas más sencillas, donde no se tiene que pretender mucho –la observé.

—Disculpa, como si tu boda no hubiese sido lo suficientemente ostentosa y ridícula.

Me arrojó una de las revistas más gruesas, alcancé a esquivarla, porque de lo contrario, me habría dejado con un dolor de cabeza.

—Creo que no lo admitirá, pero te quiere en su boda –soltó Steph.

—Yo no me quiero en su boda –acepté, no podría verla convertirse en la mujer de otro.

—Sí que estás de mal humor –se rió Al y fue a la cocina.


	28. Viñeta 28: Irrelevante

_**Disclaimers:**_ Los personajes de Harry Potter pertenece a J.K. Rowling y a los que han comprado parte de los derechos de autor, lo cual NO es mi caso, y sólo los utilizo sin intención de lucro alguno, la trama me pertenece, salvo los personajes, como ya se ha mencionado anteriormente.

Hola, pues muchas gracias por su apoyo, sus favoritos, follows, y reviews, significan mucho, espero que la historia siga siendo de su agrado, cualquier cosa, no duden en decirme.

* * *

 **Viñeta 28: Irrelevante.**

Observé a Steph, que se acercó a mí, negó poco y bajó la voz, temiendo que alguien más pudiese escucharla.

—Deberías estar en su boda –insistió.

—Debería, pero no estaré –bufé.

—No entiendes, posiblemente, ella se arrepienta en el último momento, o si la amas lo suficiente, puedes detener la boda, nadie te reprochará.

—Pero ella lo hará, si Lily no lo amara, no se estaría casando con él, Stephanie, creo que tú y yo deberíamos aceptar eso y dejar de meternos en problemas.

 _¿Cómo lo sabría?_ Si ella me quería o no en su boda, sus verdaderos sentimientos si no eran los que demostraba, debían estar demasiado profundos, y no tenía tiempo de escarbar para enamorarla realmente.

—No me gusta –negó al ver el vestido que le señaló Ginny.

—Es hermoso –contestó su madre.

—Por favor, de eso y un costal de patatas, mejor el costal, mamá –frunció el ceño –ni siquiera tú lo usarías para casarte con papá.

—Claro que sí –gruñó Ginny.

—Pues que mal gusto, si yo fuese _él_ y me viese entrar con ese vestido sin duda no me casaría.

—Pues entonces deberías elegir tú el vestido y no preguntar mi opinión –se puso de pie y se sentó junto a mí –espero que sí quieras mi ayuda.

—Desde luego, necesito la opinión de alguien con buen gusto –la defendí de los comentarios de Lily.

—Viendo propiedades en Inglaterra, pensé que no te quedarías.

—No me quedaré, pero quiero algo pequeño, para cuando venga, no verme extraño –admití –dime ¿qué te parece esa?

—Es demasiado amplia, y sólo eres tú.

—Bueno, tengo treinta y cuatro, no noventa, y quiero tener hijos, al menos cuatro –me encogí de hombros, Lily me observó y negó –además, que ahora sea soltero no significa que planee quedarme así el resto de mi vida, la mujer de mi vida está en algún lado, ya he descartado a Victoire, quedan millones –sonreí divertido.

—Sin duda espero que encuentres a la mujer ideal para ti, lo mereces, yo pensé que tu matrimonio con Vic sería de los que duran para siempre, pero no fue así.

—Puede que me case a los noventa, pero no me importaría si es la mujer adecuada.

Dejé un pequeño separador entre las propiedades que Ginny me dijo, dejé la revista sobre la mesa de centro y fui a la cocina por algo para comer porque me moría de hambre, me detuve en el umbral, ella se veía ofuscada por los planes.

—Dime algo sobre la boda del siglo –pedí sentándome junto a ella.

—Vete –me soltó –no comiences algo que no podrás terminar, que mira que eres experto en eso, y todos los que se han ofrecido, han renunciado.

—Bueno, estás siendo demasiado ruda ¿no lo crees?

—Es mi boda –me miró seria –la única que tendré ¿tiene algo de malo que lo quiera todo perfecto? –Suspiró –te juro que si fuese alguien más todos estarían encantados, les ilusiona más la boda de mi hermano.

—No es cierto –mentí.

—Escuché a mi madre hablando con mi padre –el brillo en sus ojos se perdió –diciendo que estaba emocionada por la boda, que quería ir de compras, que ella y la madre de la prometida de Al se estaban poniendo de acuerdo para ir similares, pero no iguales, que los banquetes estaban listos para ir a verlos y… agh –se quejó –yo aquí, sola.

—Bien, quieres todo perfecto, de acuerdo, pero al menos sabes lo que quieres ¿cierto? tienes que tener una idea base y partir de ahí, Lily.

—Para ti ya es fácil, después de todo ya has planeado una.

—Corrección, Victoire planeo la boda, yo sólo usé el traje que me dijo que tenía que usar, era el día de ella, no el mío.

—Es el día de ambos –murmuró pasando las hojas de la revista –se supone que ambos se casarán, compartirán una vida, ambos tienen que aportar y…

—Lily, en ese momento yo sólo quería a Victoire como mi esposa, no me importaba si usaba un vestido digno de la Reina Isabel, o un costal de patatas, mientras fuera ella, no me importaba casarme en un lugar elegante o bajo un puente, él tiene que sentirse igual contigo o no te ama.

—Yo sólo estoy haciendo esto por mi padre, porque él lo pidió, pero… _él_ insiste que deberíamos ser sólo los dos, y ahorrarme los dolores de cabeza.

—Bien ¿qué es lo que quieres tú? –la observé guardar silencio y desviar la vista hasta otra revista.

—Es mejor que me dejes sola, terminarás renunciando –me sonrió.

—Si lo amas, si realmente lo haces, todo es irrelevante.

—Casémonos –me miró, mi corazón estalló, bombeó sangre como loco –eso es lo que quieres que le diga ¿no? –los oídos me silbaban ante la emoción muerta –que mi padre me perdonará en unos diez años que me escapara y me casara.

—Bueno, entonces el único consejo que puedo darte es que partas de algo estable de lo que quieres realmente, lo demás fluirá.

—Gracias, supongo –rió.

Levanté la vista para toparme con la mirada de Steph, que sonreía con melancolía, así que se sentó junto a ella.

—Te ayudaré, pero el siguiente grito que me des, será tu condena, Potter –rió.

—Gracias –la abrazó encantada.

Me alejé de ellas, y tuve que repasar mis pendientes cuando comenzaron a hablar de lencería, mientras no pidieran mi opinión sobre en qué tipos de prendas Lily luciría atractiva, todo estaría bien.

—Teddy –la suave voz de Lily me regresó de golpe a la realidad.

— ¿Qué? –me acomodé de un salto, todo el lugar estaba tranquilo.

—Estás envejeciendo –me sonrió –son las tres de la mañana, creo que te acomodarás mejor en tu cama.

— ¿Te vas a quedar o huirás como siempre? –la sujeté de la muñeca.

—Estaba terminando unas cosas, pensé que me esperabas, pero cuando te hablé y no contestaste, vi la cruel realidad –su risa cantarina me idiotizo.

—Lily, en serio ¿vas a casarte con _él_? –asintió.


	29. Viñeta 29: Repisa

_**Disclaimers:**_ Los personajes de Harry Potter pertenece a J.K. Rowling y a los que han comprado parte de los derechos de autor, lo cual NO es mi caso, y sólo los utilizo sin intención de lucro alguno, la trama me pertenece, salvo los personajes, como ya se ha mencionado anteriormente.

Hola, bueno, paso a dejarles nueva viñeta y a desearles una muy Feliz Navidad, espero que pasen un día bueno con la familia y tengan una deliciosa cena :D

* * *

 **Viñeta 29: Repisa.**

Me observó un momento, su mano seguía tensa bajo mi tacto así que la solté a pesar de que no quería, ya estaba bien de seguir comportándome como un maldito adolescente, que no sabía lo que quería, tenía treinta y cuatro años, y sabía perfectamente que lo que quería era a Lily, y ella estaba ahí, frente a mí.

No la solté mientras me ponía de pie, me acerqué a ella y mis labios se pegaron de forma lenta a los suyos, no reaccionó como antes lo hubiese hecho, sus labios se quedaron quietos, su mano libre se colocó en mi pecho y me alejó,

—Lo siento –se disculpó apenada.

—No, yo lo siento, sé que te he provocado más problemas que nadie, y es por eso que no quiero estar en tu boda, _él_ no me tolera, y quiero que estén felices.

— _Él_ no tiene problemas que estés en la boda –admitió con una sonrisa dulce, acarició mi rostro y depositó un cálido beso en mi mejilla.

—Puedo saber la razón por la cual no le molesta mi presencia.

Ya había ganado, le había dicho que amaba a su novia, que haría todo lo posible por arrancarla de su lado, y estábamos a mes y medio de su boda, desde luego me querría ahí, para restregarme en la cara que él se había casado con Lily, y yo, como un perdedor; había roto mi matrimonio y vuelto con la esperanza de conquistarla, pero nada era como lo había imaginado en mi estúpida cabeza.

—Por favor, Ted, no quiero discutir –su mirada me doblegó, si Isabela tenía razón, Lily era una experta manipuladora, y yo la perfecta marioneta, porque era capaz de matar a quien ella me lo pidiera.

—Mis disculpas –sonreí, mi mano se colocó en su mejilla –por todo, Lily, por ser un idiota durante todo este tiempo, no sé ni siquiera que quería provocar con todo esto –me reí, por supuesto que lo sabía, pero me había dejado tentar por el demonio, cuando la había tenido sobre mi regazo; en el lugar donde había iniciado todo hacía diez años, no pude detenerme, tenerla para mí, siendo mía, había arruinado todos mis planes, y de ahí, había comenzado a actuar como un idiota, un bastardo que se había obsesionado con tenerla para él como si se tratara de un trofeo, de un souvenir, como todo menos como una persona, y saber que esa actitud la había llevado a intentar suicidarse, me dolía, pero ya era demasiado tarde, si hubiese pensado bien las cosas, posiblemente ella lo hubiese dejado.

—Ve a dormir ¿quieres? –sonrió.

—Sí, mañana tengo cosas que hacer.

—Descansa.

Subimos juntos, ella entró al cuarto de huéspedes, yo al que solía ser suyo, las cosas habían cambiado en diez años, y me costaba acostumbrarme a todo esto.

Ginevra me despertó al día siguiente, le sonreí y me levanté a pesar de que quería seguir durmiendo, ella se burló de lo chistoso que me veía arropado con ropas de cama rosas, y salió, mi vista se posó en la repisa de Lily.

No había ninguna foto conmigo, y recordaba tener muchas con ella, sin embargo todas las fotos sobre la repisa eran de ella con Stephanie, Hugo, los gemelos Scamander y Scorpius, pero ninguna conmigo, ninguna con sus hermanos y mucho menos con _él._

Me duché y arreglé rápido para poder bajar a desayunar, todos estaban en el jardín, riendo, menos ella, que estaba preparando café.

—Ya no hay en la cafetera –me extendió su café y negué.

—Buenos días –saludé haciéndole sonreír.

—Buenos días, Ted, creí que era más importante avisarte del café –me sonrió.

—Ni siquiera había notado que en tu repisa no había ninguna foto conmigo –le dije y ella frunció el ceño.

—No sabía que eso te fuera a molestar –se encogió de hombros.

—Nunca ha habido una foto mía en esa repisa ¿cierto?

—Sí, lo había, pero creí que rolar las fotos era algo bueno, y esa colección fue la que se quedó…

—Nunca me dijiste que te habías ido de casa a los quince ni cómo es que tus padres lo permitieron –acepté y ella sonrió.

—Fui un dolor en el trasero de mi padre por meses –rió divertida –me escapé con él, así que mi padre obviamente llamó a la policía y me hicieron volver, así, los primeros seis meses, así que se hartó, me dijo que me enviaría a un internado –bebió de su café observando a las personas en el jardín –y le animé a que lo hiciera, lo reté a que me enviara lo más lejos que pudiese de aquí.

— ¿Por qué no lo hizo? –Lily me observó.

—Le dije que aprovecharía salir del país para huir con él, y jamás me volvería a ver.

—Y cayó ante el chantaje –sonreí.

—Desaparecí un mes –se encogió de hombros –cuando la policía me encontró y me regresó a casa, le dije que podía hacerlo mejor, que la próxima vez que entrara a mi habitación y no encontrara mis cosas, sabría que jamás me volvería a ver, si pude hacerlo por un mes, podría escapar ilegalmente –se encogió de hombros –a ningún padre le gusta la idea de que su hija se junte tan joven, mucho menos a mis padres, pero… creo que de los males el menor, creo –volvió a beber del café –era verme ocasionalmente o no saber si vivía o moría.

—Sí que fuiste bastante convincente, lo amas mucho para hacer eso.

Ella me observó, sujetó mi mano y me dio un suave apretón, antes de volver al jardín con los demás, la seguí con la mirada completamente incrédulo de que hiciera algo así, no sabía si llamarlo amor, o como llamarlo, pero no me agradaba la forma en la que había insistido en ir con él, si él le amara de una buena manera, hubiese esperado a los dieciocho.

Todo esto me parecía extraño, _Había dicho eso la última vez también._

—Buenos días –salude a todos.


	30. Viñeta 30: Una Mujer

_**Disclaimers:**_ Los personajes de Harry Potter pertenece a J.K. Rowling y a los que han comprado parte de los derechos de autor, lo cual NO es mi caso, y sólo los utilizo sin intención de lucro alguno, la trama me pertenece, salvo los personajes, como ya se ha mencionado anteriormente.

Hola, muchas gracias por sus reviews en una fecha festiva, significan mucho, espero que siga siendo de su agrado la historia y nos leemos mañana, en un día más normal. :D

* * *

 **Viñeta 30: Una Mujer.**

 _No puedo seguir jugando mi corazón por un tonto,_ tengo que seguir mis planes y dejarla en paz, por mucho que me duela, decirle todo lo que siento por ella no ayudará de nada, sólo se reirían de mí ambos, bueno, posiblemente ella me miraría con lástima y se alejaría, y no podía con eso, mi ego ya estaba lo suficientemente golpeado por los constantes rechazos por parte de Lily.

—Pensamos que no te levantarías hoy –bromeó mi padrino al verme.

—Por un momento pensé eso en una posibilidad, pero tengo varios asuntos que arreglar.

—Genial, si vas a salir ¿podría ir contigo? Ya he cuestionado a todos en esta mesa y nadie quiere acompañarme.

—Estoy muy ocupado –informó James con la boca llena –porque de lo contrario, me encantaría pasar tiempo contigo, así sea comprando cosas para tu boda.

—Estaré ocupado un tiempo y…

—Sí no puedes está bien, iré en el subterráneo –me sonrió y se llevó un trozo de fruta a la boca y siguió con lo que estaba con Albus.

—Ganas esta vez, porque tengo prisa –la besó en la coronilla y se puso de pie –nos veremos en la noche, familia.

—Hasta luego, no olvides lo que me prometiste –le sonrió, haciendo que Al pusiera los ojos en blanco.

—De acuerdo –se giró y llegó hasta la casa caminando como pingüino, para deleite de la pelirroja menor.

—Yo también me voy ¿me llevas, cariño? –sonrió Ginny.

—Claro, después de todo no tienes auto –suspiró –nos veremos después, chicos –besó a su hija y se alejaron.

— ¿Qué harás hoy? –preguntó James.

—Pensaba ir a ver las flores –sonrió –pero terminaré yendo por las invitaciones.

— ¿Te urgen mucho las flores? –curioseo James.

—No, pero quería vagar un rato –admitió –no te preocupes.

—Te llevaré mañana.

—No, tienes cosas que hacer y lo comprendo –rió –le hablaré a Steph para que me acompañe, no te preocupes.

—De acuerdo, te hablaré en una oportunidad para ver si aún ocupas ayuda, tengo un amigo que podría…

—Estoy bien, soy una chica fuerte –le guiñó un ojo –todo estará bien.

—Siento no poder ser de ayuda –me disculpé cuando estábamos solos.

—No te preocupes, es mi boda, no la tuya –frunció el ceño y maldijo por lo bajo.

— ¿Ocurre algo? –elevé una ceja.

—Albus me hizo trampa –mostró el crucigrama enfadada –dice, Dios que surgió heredando las principales características de las religiones indoeuropeas y se desarrolló bajo la idiosincrasia cultural y religiosa regional de los pueblos germánicos –me observó esperando que le contestara, pero negué sintiéndome el peor de los ignorantes –Thor –contestó obviando la respuesta.

—Claro ¿y qué le puso?

—Gokú –dejó el crucigrama en la mesa.

Contuve mi risa, Albus sin duda conocía la respuesta, es sólo que quería molestarla; pero no dije nada, la dejé desayunar tranquilamente, aunque la curiosidad de saber la razón por la que tenía dos días en casa de sus padres me carcomía.

Levantamos la cabeza cuando el teléfono sonó, se desparramó en la silla y levantó el aparato.

—Buenos días, residencia Potter ¿en qué puedo servirle? –Su semblante serio me hizo enarcar una ceja –soy yo, idiota –soltó una carcajada –mis padres tienen identificador y conozco tu número de memoria, Steph –contestó alegre –no, pensaba ir primero por las invitaciones, sí, en el subterráneo ¿por? –hizo una larga pausa mientras siguió comiendo, con una sonrisa encantadora en el rostro.

— ¿Cómo quedaron tus planes? –cuestioné cuando colgó.

—Steph dijo que era primordial la ropa interior, la lencería, ahora que lo pienso tiene razón, mi ropa interior hasta hace un momento es aburrida y para nada sexy –hizo un mohín.

—Cuando estás en eso, es en lo que menos te fijas –intenté tranquilizarla, pero por el contrario, la alteré.

— ¿Disculpa? –Frunció el ceño y me aventó la servilleta –cuando un hombre no se fija en tu lencería es el peor insulto –gruñó –no me sorprende que Victoire te pidiera el divorcio.

—Fui yo quien lo pidió –le informé, haciendo que se quedara sorprendida y me observara.

—Eso sin duda no lo esperaba, justo iba a preguntarte si podía invitarla a la boda.

—Es tu boda –le recordé.

—Quiero que estés el día de mi boda, Ted –admitió –no me importa lo que _él_ quiera u opine, esto es por mí, quiero saber que todo entre nosotros está bien.

—Todo entre nosotros está bien, Lily –admití.

—No, no lo está, si lo estuviera, no me hubieses besado.

—No volverá a ocurrir, sin duda.

—Gracias, Isabela es una gran mujer y créeme, no quiero joder lo tuyo con ella, lo hice con Victoire y…

—No hiciste nada con mi relación con ella –la tranquilicé.

—Bueno dejé que te acostaras conmigo en el pasado, cuando tenía bastante claro que estabas por comprometerte con ella, abusé de un hombre ebrio, y no me siento muy bien por ello.

—No abusaste de mí –le recordé –sería lo contrario, yo abusé de ti.

—Bueno, sin duda abusaste de los sentimientos que tenía por ti, solías ser mi crush, Ted, tenía catorce, mis hormonas estaban un poco alteradas, y sin duda las películas de James no ayudaban a nada –hizo puchero –no sé cómo funciona en ustedes, pero en mí sólo hizo que quisiera llevar a mi habitación al primer chico que pasara por la calle –rió –miento, tampoco soy tan promiscua.

—No recuerdo mucho de esa noche –admití –y si fui tan cruel contigo en la mañana, realmente pido que me disculpes, no fue mi intención.

—Todo está en el pasado, Ted, todo quedó olvidado.

—Tal vez para ti, pero aunque realmente no recuerdo mucho, de mi desempeño sexual, me refiero, puedo recordar que desde que te vi por la ventana, una parte que jamás debió despertar, no al verte a ti al menos, despertó –sus ojos olivo me miraron fijamente –y lo cierto es que sigue despertando con tu cercanía, eres una mujer atractiva, dulce, divertida, sin duda tiene suerte de tenerte.

—Estás admitiendo que soy una mujer –me observó.


	31. Viñeta 31: Flores

_**Disclaimers:**_ Los personajes de Harry Potter pertenece a J.K. Rowling y a los que han comprado parte de los derechos de autor, lo cual NO es mi caso, y sólo los utilizo sin intención de lucro alguno, la trama me pertenece, salvo los personajes, como ya se ha mencionado anteriormente.

¡Hola! Bueno, paso a dejar una nueva viñeta, esperando que la historia siga pareciendoles interesante y les siga agradando, ya lo saben, cualquier cosa, no duden en decirme y bueno, gracias por todo el apoyo a lo largo de estas 31 viñetas. Significan mucho para mí.

* * *

 **Viñeta 31: Flores.**

Sonrió bajando la vista. –Aunque no para ti ¿cierto?

—Joder, Lily –me quejé –no sé qué es lo que quieres de mí, si lo que quieres es verme arder a mí y al mundo.

—Sólo quiero que me digas que soy para ti, Edward, el que quiere ver al mundo arder eres tú, me confundes, en un momento soy una niña y al siguiente, me hablas y me tratas como a una mujer, a una que sin duda pudieses amar –suspiró –una mujer a la que podrías ver como algo más que tu simple aventura de cama, al siguiente lo arruinas, diciéndome que soy una niña –se levantó enfadada –en un minuto podríamos ser una pareja, y al siguiente eres un pedófilo y yo una pequeña ramera.

Pasó junto a mí enfadada, cerré los ojos, era un idiota por lo que haría, pero tenía que decirlo. —Tú representas para mí todos los pecados que nunca he tenido el coraje de cometer –admití, observé sobre mi hombro, ella se había detenido.

Fui hasta ella, la sujeté contra mí y la besé, porque si no lo hacía moriría por no haberlo hecho, rodeó mi cuello, mientras nuestro beso iba terminando de consumirnos, hacía mucho tiempo que no la besaba.

—No –me alejó agitada.

 _He terminado de dejar que hagas lo que haces;_ me aclaro la garganta, me acomodo la ropa, y la observó, tiene una mirada suave, dejándome saber que si no la abrazo en ese momento se romperá y terminará perdida, pero estoy harto de que me deje ilusionarme, para después patearme como un perro.

Me doy media vuelta y la dejo ahí, sola, completamente dispersa en sus pensamientos, mientras me lleva todo de mí, no gritarle que deje de jugar de esa manera conmigo y mis sentimientos, que la amo; pero estoy cansado de los fantasmas en mi cabeza que de todo la justifican.

Regresé a la casa de mi padrino hasta el día siguiente, me senté enfadado a la mesa del comedor, observé a Ginny que se me acercó y olfateó mi ropa, me sonrió.

—Pasaste buena noche con Isabela ¿cierto? –movió sus cejas encantada.

Sí había pasado la noche en el apartamento de Isabela, pero no había pasado nada de lo que Ginny pensaba, yo había dejado muy en claro los papeles con ella, jamás cruzaría esa línea por muy dolido que estuviese por la forma en la que Lily me trataba.

—Estuvo ocupada la mayoría del tiempo, su trabajo –informé.

—No tienes que mentirnos, aquí a todos nos alegra que estés con ella –me sonrió Lily.

—Supongo que sí.

—Nos acompañarás ¿cierto? –Cuestionó James –pedí el día para llevar a mi pequeña florecilla salvaje por sus flores –Lily sonrió ante los mimos de James.

—No lo creo –contesté de poco humor.

—Como quieras, pasaremos todo el día fuera –sonrió James –es mi equipo, o el de Albus.

—Prefiero el de Albus –contesté.

—Claro, Gokú gana siempre –le guiñó un ojo a Lily.

—Irás conmigo –soltó James –adoro a Lily, pero cuando se trata de flores, se le va el tiempo y no quiero aburrirme como hongo.

—Siempre quiso dedicarse a eso, no sé qué pasó que cambió de opinión.

Ella me observó, borró su suave sonrisa y se quedó sorprendida porque recordara el hecho de que le interesaba la horticultura, siempre dijo que se dedicaría a ello cuando tuviese mi edad, bueno, ahora tenía la edad que solía tener cuando me lo dijo, y era más bien su sueño frustrado.

—En Argentina puede que pueda dedicarme a ello –me sonrió, besó a su hermano Albus en la mejilla y siguió con el resto.

Los seguí, hipnotizado por el brillo de Lily, la vi ir de un lado a otro con la florista, hablando de todo tipo de flores, negándose rotundamente a usar rosas, y otro tipos de flores que sólo ellas se entendían.

—Dime ¿por qué se está quedando en casa y no con _él_? –pregunté y James suspiró.

—Está en Irlanda, encargándose de no sé qué cosas de trabajo, porque es definitivo su mudanza a Argentina –admitió James –no quiso quedarse sola en esa casa.

—No quiso –lo observé, esa era la palabra clave, por lo regular _él_ la obligaba a quedarse con sus padres cuando no estaba.

Paseo de un lado a otro, la observé oler las flores, mientras su hermano iba a coquetear con la mujer que acababa de entrar, me acerqué a ella cuando se agachó, dejando su rostro a la altura de mi entrepierna.

— ¿Qué te parece? –me jaló del pantalón, así que me agaché.

—Yo no sé nada de plantas, todas son iguales.

—Claro que no son iguales –contestó ofendida.

—Esas y esas son iguales, a que sí –sonreí ante su ceño fruncido.

—Eres hombre –se encogió de hombros –incapaz de ver la diferencia entre unas hermosas flores, supongo que eres del qué opinas que las mujeres somos todas iguales.

—Tú eres una Lily –sonreí.

—No es mi flor favorita –hizo un sonido divertido –error para el participante número uno.

—Dime entonces ¿cuál es?

— ¿Piensas regalarme flores? –me observó sobre su hombro.

—No, odias que te regalen flores, porque se marchitan; prefieres plantarlas.

—No sabía que recordaras mis palabras tan bien, señor Lupin.

—Me agradabas en el pasado –admití.

—Ya no –soltó divertida.

—Agradarme no es la palabra –observé sus labios.

—Tolerar –soltó haciendo una mueca –esa es la palabra ¿no?

—No ciertamente –me reí.

—Entonces no tengo idea –se encogió de hombros.

—Me recuerdas a esa flor.

Lily desvió la vista hasta una Lily blanca, con el centro de los pétalos morados, salpicados de puntos del mismo color, sonrió.

—Grosero, me estás diciendo pecosa –se cubrió la cara.

—Me gustan tus pecas –me acerqué –aunque no exactamente las de tu rostro –besé su mejilla.

—Entonces ¿cuáles?

—Las que tienes entre tus piernas –la besé, sí, tal parecía que no aprendía de los errores, como un idiota, me aventuraba a cometer el mismo error una vez tras otra.

—Teddy –la besé.


	32. Viñeta 32: Petunias

_**Disclaimers:**_ Los personajes de Harry Potter pertenece a J.K. Rowling y a los que han comprado parte de los derechos de autor, lo cual NO es mi caso, y sólo los utilizo sin intención de lucro alguno, la trama me pertenece, salvo los personajes, como ya se ha mencionado anteriormente.

¡Hola! Bueno, nuevo día, nueva viñeta, espero que les guste, muchas gracias por el apoyo en forma de favoritos, follows, lecturas y reviews, no me cansaré de decir lo mucho que significa para mí.

* * *

 **Viñeta 32: Petunias.**

Su mirada fue incrédula, y fue suficiente para hacerme sentir culpable, desvíe la vista de ella, me levanté, seguía arruinando todo, ella siguió mi ejemplo, se alejó a seguir viendo las flores.

—Si realmente quieres conquistarla, deberías actuar con ella como si fuese una mujer real.

—Ella es una mujer real, James –me quejé.

—Bueno, pues yo no puedo decir eso, para mí es como un holograma –rió –y creo que para Albus también, sólo digo, que dejes de tratarla así porque es Lily, mi hermana, la hija de tu padrino, si lo que quieres es estar con Luna ¿por qué simplemente no vas por ella y luchas?

—Porque soy un idiota –informé.

—No es algo nuevo, Ted –me guiñó un ojo –ve por ella, coquetéale, descaradamente como lo que es, una chica, tiene veinticuatro años.

—Te recuerdo que tengo treinta y cuatro.

—Pues eso no te ha ayudado a que no te guste mi hermana, desde que volviste lo noté, la forma en la que te comportas con Lily.

—Ella ama a ese imbécil.

—Aún no está casada, Ted, está aquí, en Londres, puedes confundirla a un grado alto para que cancele la boda el tiempo suficiente para enamorarla.

—Ya lo he estado intentando –admití para James que abrió los ojos sorprendido.

—Yo… eso sí no lo vi venir –admitió.

—Y sólo he estado arruinándolo con ella.

—Dime ¿qué tanto has intentado con ella?

—Antes del intento de suicidio –observé a Lily a lo lejos –teníamos un romance –suspiré –o eso es lo que pensé, creo que sólo me dejé llevar con ella y las cosas llegaron al punto donde ella me pidió que la dejar en paz.

—Y su… romance –observé a James, estaba un poco enfadado –dime ¿qué tan lejos llegó? –su ceja se elevó de forma acusadora.

—Sí –confirmé –ese romance llevó al aspecto sexual.

—Bien ¿y la dejarás huir? Una mujer no se involucra con un hombre sólo porque sí, ellas involucran sentimientos, y las que buscan sexo las encuentras en un bar, Lily no estaba en modo de descubrir su sexualidad, mucho menos en caza de un acostón casual –negó –si aceptó estar contigo de esa forma, es porque le interesas.

—Estoy enamorado de Lily, James, compréndeme eso, dejé mi estabilidad matrimonial por ella, en cuanto me di cuenta de que en todo este tiempo ha sido Lily, y sólo ella, dejé todo y corrí hasta aquí, pero me topé con todo este caos.

—Y ¿ella sabe lo que sientes por ella? –negué ante la indagación de mi amigo, para recibir un fuerte puñetazo en el brazo –pues que estás esperando, imbécil, te has estado llevando a mi hermana a la cama sin tener los parámetros establecidos –gruñó.

—Se lo dije, por supuesto que le dije que la amaba, pero está… siempre está tan ausente de todo ¿cómo es que no lo has notado?

—Le dijiste, oye, Lily, dejé a mi esposa por ti, porque estoy más que enamorado de ti ¿se lo dijiste?

—No –admití para recibir otro puñetazo –pero le dije que quería que me amara de la forma que lo ama a él, que desearía ser él, para que me amara a mí ¿por qué le diría eso si no la amara?

—No lo sé, para poder seguir estando entre sus piernas –frunció el ceño –si amas a una mujer, vas directo a la yugular, mi amigo, vas y le dices: Te Amo, aunque te manden a la mierda ¿me comprendes? No puedes, ni debes ocultarle a alguien que le amas, porque al final, el daño no es para ti, es para ella.

—James…

—Sí, porque no sabes cómo pudo eso cambiar su vida, empeorarla, o mejorarla completamente, y le negaste la oportunidad de decidir a quien quería en su vida, si a ti, o a ese imbécil, Edward, si Lily pudiese estar viviendo un infierno, sería tu culpa y te lo advierto, si ella está planeado la boda con un bastardo para olvidarte de cualquier forma, pensando que sólo la usaste, terminarás bocabajo en el Támesis.

Suspiré, no sabía en qué momento James había madurado tanto, posiblemente en estos diez años que me alejé de ellos, volví a sonreírle cuando ella se acercó a mí, con unas pequeñas macetas en las manos.

—Dime –me sonrió –elige una de las dos.

—Son la misma ¿no es así? –elevé una ceja, haciendo que su rostro se pusiera imparcial.

—Edward –miró a otro lado enfadada –sólo elige una ¿cuál es más bonita?

— ¿Puedo elegirte a ti en ese caso? –sonreí.

—No soy una flor –contestó.

—Pero llevas el nombre de una –ella negó.

—Mi menos favorita de todas, pero gracias, le preguntaré a cualquier otro, que no seas tú, porque piensas que todas las flores son iguales.

—Bien, señorita lista –le quité una maceta y la acerqué a mi rostro y después observé la otra maceta –dime la diferencia –supliqué.

—Las hojas, claramente, la forma de los pétalos, el tamaño y que… -suspiró –la que sostienes en la mano es una Viola Rostrata, es nativa de Norteamérica, y se conoce por una serie de nombres comunes, incluyendo Violeta de esporas largas.

—Claro ¿y la otra?

—Es una petunia hibrida, es una cruza entre una petunia integrifolia de Brasil y la petunia axillaris de Argentina, también es una perenne, las cultivan como anuales, no son de más de 30 a 50 cm de altura, y hay una gama de diversos colores, tamaños, ondulaciones y texturas de los pétalos ¿contento con todo eso?

—Se parecen –me justifiqué.

—También he pensado la posibilidad de poner Ikebanas –se encogió de hombros.

—Me gustan las Petunias –admití –aunque sea algo realmente irónico, que te llames como tu abuela, y uses Petunias, en tu boda.

Lily sonrió divertida, me quitó la maceta de la mano, y me guiñó un ojo para alejarse.

—Dime ¿no te has aburrido? –interrogué.

—Yo, Lily Luna Potter aburrirme aquí, tienes que estar bromeando.

— _Esta vez será diferente_ –sonreí, esta vez, no lo arruinaría todo.


	33. Viñeta 33: London Eye

_**Disclaimers:**_ Los personajes de Harry Potter pertenece a J.K. Rowling y a los que han comprado parte de los derechos de autor, lo cual NO es mi caso, y sólo los utilizo sin intención de lucro alguno, la trama me pertenece, salvo los personajes, como ya se ha mencionado anteriormente.

¡Hola! Bueno, nuevo día, nueva viñeta, espero que les guste, muchas gracias por el apoyo en forma de favoritos, follows, lecturas y reviews, no me cansaré de decir lo mucho que significa para mí.

* * *

 **Viñeta 33: London Eye.**

Buscó a su hermano, que estaba hablando con una mujer extraña, mientras le sonreía coqueta, frunció el ceño y me dedicó una sonrisa traviesa.

—Sólo espera un momento.

Avanzó apresurada hasta su hermano, lo sujetó del brazo llamando la atención de la pareja divertida a lo lejos, sólo vi a James fruncir el ceño en consternación, para hacer movimientos extraños y a Lily alejarse corriendo, fingiendo llorar.

—Lily –escuché a James llamarla -¡Lily Luna regresa ahora mismo!

Salí sin que mi amigo lo notara, la pelirroja cabellera de Lily estaba sobre su cara, mientras ella estaba en cuclillas sacudiéndose violentamente.

—Lils ¿todo bien? –cuestioné preocupado.

—Lo siento –me observó, se había estado riendo –huyamos –me tomó de la mano y comenzó a correr.

La seguí sin importarme a donde iríamos, corrimos lejos, mientras ella reía y sus cabellos se movían de una forma ligera.

—Bien, me dirás que hiciste ¿no?

—Le hice un drama a James –me guiñó un ojo –le hice creer a la chica con la que estaba, que James era mi prometido, y que estábamos viendo las flores para nuestra boda, y él ya estaba flirteando con ella.

—Eres malvada, Lily Luna –bromeé con ella.

—Lo sé, no quiero ni pensar cómo se pondrá cuando lleguemos a casa.

—Hagamos que se le olvide, mientras más tardemos en llegar, se le olvidará lo que le hiciste.

— ¿Piensas llevarme a otro Motel? –cuestionó enfadada.

— ¿Disculpa? –fruncí el ceño.

—Ya no recuerdas haberme llevado a uno.

—Fuiste tú quien me llevó ahí, sólo para aclarar, mis planes no eran llevarte a un motel, y mucho menos quedarme ahí mientras tú te ibas sin despertarme, dejándome tirado en ese lugar.

— ¿Y qué ibas hacer después de besarme? –elevó una ceja.

—Hay un millón de cosas que me gustaría hacer contigo, antes o después de besarte, no me importa.

—Claro ¿cómo qué? –se burló.

—Tomarte de la mano –ataqué –no lo sé, llevarte a cenar, al cine, al parque, tomar un recorrido por el Támesis, ir por un helado, ver Londres desde el London Eye, llevarte a los museos, ir al teatro, a un concierto, a una exhibición de lo que sea, ir a los lugares turísticos a burlarnos de los turistas fingiendo que lo somos mientras nos tomamos muchas fotos, me gusta cuando finges tu acento francés –ella me sonrió –hay muchas cosas que me gustaría hacer sólo contigo, Lily –me acerqué a ella, haciéndole contener el aliento.

—Sí, ya lo veo.

—Bien, porque iremos por un helado –la sujeté de la mano y comencé a caminar, nervioso por la mirada brillante de Lily Luna Potter.

—Me gustaría hacer todo eso contigo –admitió –es una lástima que tus planes los dijeras hasta ahora –musitó.

—Una lástima –repetí observándola sin comprender.

La observé comer el helado, me observaba extrañada, desde el otro lado de la mesa de la heladería.

—Me gustaría conocer el London Eye –me admitió.

—Como ¿es que nunca has ido? –Ella negó –no se diga más, vayamos ahora mismo.

Pagué los helados y la sujeté de la mano, mientras avanzábamos rápido, el transcurso en el subterráneo fue divertido, ella reía a carcajadas con mis bromas, haciendo que más de uno sonriera divertido a causa de su risa contagiosa.

—London Eye, te presento a Lily Luna Potter –la observé.

—Deberíamos hacer esto más íntimo –me guiñó un ojo –hagámosla nuestra –me sujetó de la mano y avanzó.

Tuvimos un poco de suerte, nos tocó sólo con dos personas más, así que mientras los turistas se alejaban a tomar fotos de Londres, ella observó completamente asombrada.

—No puedo creer que no hubieses venido antes, Lils.

—Nunca tuve a alguien con quien venir realmente, _él_ no es muy fan de las alturas –se rió un poco.

—Ahora sé cómo ahuyentarlo –bromee.

—Sus padres murieron mientras escalaban –me informó –se quedó huérfano a los cuatro –observó el Big Ben y después a mí –pero ya lo sabías ¿no?

—No en realidad –acepté –siempre fue muy vago dando explicaciones del porque tenía dinero siempre, y porque nunca nos quiso presentar a sus padres.

—Ya sabes la razón –se giró de nuevo y observó a los turistas –deberíamos mostrarles cómo se hace.

— ¿Eh? –cuestioné sin comprender antes de que ella se pegara a mi cuerpo y sus labios a los míos.

Me jaló, pegándonos al barandal y al vidrio, aumentó el beso, enredó sus dedos en mi cabello.

—Teddy –gimió agitada, me reí, el beso no había sido para tanto, así que estaba fingiendo.

—Lily –la imité para besarla de nuevo –te amo –recé en sus labios, dejándola completamente inmóvil –y eso no es broma.

Me alejé de ella un poco para observarla, su respiración se agito, sus ojos se cristalizaron y negó, alejándose para sostenerse del frío tubo de metal junto al pequeño mando.

Hubiese preferido una bofetada, una risa, todo era mejor que esa actitud, dije que todo sería diferente, bueno _dije eso la última vez también._

—Lily –la llamé cuando salió del lugar tan rápido llegamos al suelo.

Los turistas me observaron divertidos y confundidos, el regreso al suelo había sido tan incómodo.

—Lily –ella regresó hasta mí y su mano se estampó en mi mejilla.

—Te odio –vociferó –realmente te odio –se agitó –lo único que haces es mentir, pero no –se burló –no de nuevo, no puedes ni estarás de nuevo entre mis piernas, te lo aseguro –se alejó.

—No te estaba mintiendo –corrí tras ella –Lily, en serio te amo.

—Sí, pues te invito a que lo pruebes, Edward Lupin.

—Dime como…

—Claro –se burló –voy a decirte como, déjame en paz, voy a casarme en la fecha planeada, y nada de lo que digas o hagas cambiará las cosas ¿comprendes eso?

—Pero me estás diciendo que puedo intentarlo ¿no es así?

—No, te estoy diciendo que si me amas, me dejarás en paz.

Se alejó lo más rápido que pudo de mí, aun así la seguí, que cambio tan drástico de la ida al London Eye a casa.


	34. Viñeta 34: Verdades

_**Disclaimers:**_ Los personajes de Harry Potter pertenece a J.K. Rowling y a los que han comprado parte de los derechos de autor, lo cual NO es mi caso, y sólo los utilizo sin intención de lucro alguno, la trama me pertenece, salvo los personajes, como ya se ha mencionado anteriormente.

¡Hola! Bueno, nuevo día, nueva viñeta, espero que les guste, muchas gracias por el apoyo en forma de favoritos, follows, lecturas y reviews, no me cansaré de decir lo mucho que significa para mí.

* * *

 **Viñeta 34: Verdades.**

La cena fue tan incómoda, lo único que se escuchaba era el sonido de los cubiertos contra los platos, y más los de ella, que comía poco y lo demás lo movía de un lado a otro, observé a James cunado se acomodó y observó al resto de su familia, me había aconsejado lo peor para el pretendiente de alguna chica, enfrentar a su familia.

—Que silencio –rompió el silencio.

—Es el único momento en el que se puede tener paz y tranquilidad –bromeó Ginny.

—Lo sé –se burló James –siempre tan parlanchines y hoy…

—Estoy enamorado de Lily –solté.

Ginny y James se quedaron callados después colocaron sus caras serias, todos me observaron incrédulos, incluso ella, levantó la vista rápidamente y sus ojos se abrieron incrédulos ante lo que había dicho.

—Que tú ¿qué? –cuestionó mi padrino.

—Estoy totalmente enamorado de Lily –la observé.

Ella arrojó la servilleta a la mesa enfadada y se levantó, abandonando el comedor, dejándonos en silencio absoluto.

—Lo que dijiste ¿es en serio? –cuestionó Harry después de un par de minutos.

—Totalmente, padrino ¿me arriesgaría a algo así sino fuese cierto y en serio? –me burlé nervioso.

—Bueno, en eso tiene razón –aceptó Albus –pero dime ¿ella te corresponde de alguna manera?

— ¡No! –explotó Lily –decidí quedarme en su casa por el tiempo que _él_ estuviese lejos para compensar las cosas que me iré después de la boda a otro país, otro continente –negó –pero esto ha rebasado el límite, y lo siento.

—Lily, no puedes irte –vociferó Ginevra.

—En todo caso el que se irá es Edward –soltó mi padrino, cerré los ojos derrotado y asentí.

—Desde luego, el que se irá soy yo, Lily, el único aquí que tiene que irse soy yo.

Me puse de pie, me disculpé con Ginny y salí por la puerta principal, me golpee a mí mismo tan fuerte como pude, _esta vez iba a ser diferente,_ me recordé a mí mismo y me reí tan alto como pude de mi propia estupidez, así que el consejo de James sólo había sido para que me echaran de su familia, sólo por haberme equivocado por acostarme con Lily haciéndole creer que sólo la usaba.

—Bien jugado, James –me reí y avancé sin ánimo.

Stephanie me abrió la puerta, se hizo a un lado y me dejó pasar, me observó consternada por mi cara.

—Dime que pasó o me matarás de la preocupación –suplicó.

—Tú la conoces mejor que nadie ¿verdad? Dime entonces ¿por qué? ¿Por qué _él_ y no yo?

Se tensó, lo noté de inmediato, se puso nerviosa después, sonrió y entró a la cocina excusándose para poner agua para un té, la forma más británica de evitar un tema.

—Stephanie, me pediste que la conquistara, que no renunciara a ella ¿por qué?

—Por que fuiste tú quien la metió en esto de primera –me gruñó al borde de las lágrimas.

—Eso no…

—Tú los presentaste, Edward, no era la primera vez que… -se quedó callada.

—La primera vez ¿qué? –interrogué.

—Fuimos a buscarte una noche, porque ella quería verte, y había bebido con Lysander lo suficiente para armarse de valor y decirte que le gustabas –negó –fue precisamente _él_ quien nos ayudó a entrar al lugar, le coqueteó descaradamente a Lily, no le hizo caso, desde luego que ella jamás le hubiese hecho caso.

—Yo no recuerdo eso –informé enfadado.

—Estabas con Victoire, teniendo sexo –contestó apenada –ese monstruo se ofreció a llevarla a casa, y dijo que lo haría sólo si iba yo, así que aceptó, intentó forzarla a besarlo, pero lo golpeó tan fuerte en los testículos, y después rió como loca por el alcohol; Scorpius salió a nuestra defensa y le dijo que se marchara o le hablaría a la policía, después los presentaste en tu boda con Victoire, y le pediste que le diera una oportunidad de ser su amigo.

—Sí, pero dije amigos –solté bufando –no comprendo en qué momento dio el salto de ser su amiga a su novia, pareja, irse con él a los quince –chillé colérico –y que tú no la aconsejaras.

—Yo le dije que no se fuera con él –bramó furiosa –pero no me hizo caso, a nadie le hace caso, sólo a _él._

—Yo no la metí en esto.

Me quedé callado, me cubrí el rostro, justo antes de irme de luna de miel con Victoire lo recordé, la charla que había tenido con _él,_ respecto a cómo conquistar a Lily, y la charla con ella, sobre que tenía que buscar el amor en alguien más, y mis palabras exactas me golpearon.

 _"Deberías salir con alguien como él, sólo dale una oportunidad, tu lugar es junto a alguien como él, ahora que lo pienso, son el uno para el otro, se merecen"._

—Ya lo recordaste –musitó.

—Sí –admití.

—Tú la pusiste ahí, y la dejaste olvidada por diez largos años, Ted, no vengas ahora a preguntarte "por qué _él_ y no tú", la tonta idea de Lily es que quien se quedará por siempre con ella, así esté rota, usada y vieja, será _él,_ porque tú jamás te quedas, sólo juegas, y creo que tiene razón.

—Aun así me pediste que no me rindiera.

—Si la sacas de ese infierno, te lo agradeceré de por vida –admitió –pero no esperes que ella se quede al final a tu lado después de que fuiste tú, quien labró su infierno, Ted.

Stephanie tenía razón, pero tenía que hacerlo, intentarlo, sacarla de ese infierno donde la encerré, y olvidé donde coloqué la llave, era lo mínimo que podía hacer, por la mujer que amo.

—Está bien –acepté –pero necesito tu intervención, ayudaré a Lily y te juro que me iré de su vida, Steph.

—Ese es el problema, creo que ella ha cerrado el infierno desde adentro, Ted, y se niega a salir, y no sé la razón.

—Yo tampoco, pero si me ayudas, podemos sacarla lentamente de ahí, Stephanie.

Nos giramos a cuando escuchamos el timbre sonar.


	35. Viñeta 35: Mi Amistad

_**Disclaimers:**_ Los personajes de Harry Potter pertenece a J.K. Rowling y a los que han comprado parte de los derechos de autor, lo cual NO es mi caso, y sólo los utilizo sin intención de lucro alguno, la trama me pertenece, salvo los personajes, como ya se ha mencionado anteriormente.

¡Hola! Bueno, aquí de nuevo, pasando a dejar otra viñeta, espero que la historia siga siendo de su agrado, cualquier desperfecto, no duden en decirlo, muchas gracias por el apoyo, nos leemos mañana.

* * *

 **Viñeta 35: Mi Amistad.**

Stephanie fue a abrir, escuché unos cuchicheos, para al final ver a Lily en la puerta de la cocina, se giró para toparse con su amiga, que la empujó suavemente hasta mí.

—Si lo has corrido de tu casa, no esperes que vaya a otro lado.

—Su prometida Isabela –soltó indignada, haciendo que Steph me observara confundida.

—Isabela y él no salen –informó, observándole.

—No tengo la menor idea de porque lo cree –solté.

—Las reuniones, el hecho de que le digas amor, todo el tiempo.

—Oh, por eso –me encogí de hombros.

—Lo mejor es que me vaya, vine a verte a ti, no sabía que eran amigos, de saberlo…

— ¿Dejarías de ser mi amiga? Supongo que es la terminación de tu frase.

—No, sólo diría que de haber sabido que eras su amiga también, hubiese omitido ciertos comentarios frente a ti.

—Como el hecho de que estás enamorada de él ¿no?

—Tan enamorada para casarme con otro –soltó y después se rió –ya en serio, disculpa mi actitud, cada vez es más infantil –me extendió la mano –pero no quiero que vuelvas a decir estupideces como la anterior en la casa de mis padres ¿está bien?

—Lily –intenté pero me acortó levantando la mano.

—Quiero que seamos amigos, Ted, que vayas a mi boda y estés ahí como mi amigo, que olvidemos lo que pasó hace diez años, y lo que pasó recientemente, jamás pasó ¿bien?

—Bien –caminé hasta ella y la sujeté de los brazos –olvidemos todo, sobre todo la parte donde te pedí que le dieras una oportunidad –ella contuvo el aliento –la parte donde te dije que eran el uno para el otro, porque no lo creo.

—Te estás volviendo loco e inestable, y me asustas –se alejó.

—Dejé a Victoire por ti, Lily, y me casé con ella huyendo de ti, de lo que habías provocado esa noche en mí, me asusté, me aterré y tomé la decisión más apresurada y tonta, irme y dejarte con él.

—Ted…

—Déjame intentarlo –supliqué –conquistarte, no sexo, no besos, sólo conquistarte, como lo que eres, la mujer que amo.

Sus ojos olivos fueron hasta su amiga que asintió. —No puedo hacerle esto, nos vamos a casar en menos de un mes y días.

—No canceles la boda –sugirió Stephanie –sólo déjalo intentarlo, si lo logra antes de la boda, te escapas antes de la boda, le dices a tu hermano que detenga sus planes y que se casen ese día, mientras huyes con Ted. Si no lo logra, sigues con tus planes.

—No, yo no…

—Lily, por favor, sé que sientes algo por mí, por mínimo que sea, me aferraré a ello.

—No, yo… -se agitó y retrocedió –nos veremos después.

Huyó, como siempre que se sentía acorralada lo hacía, como siempre que le pedía que lo dejara se escapaba entre mis dedos, como agua.

—Realmente te aceptará, lo sé –informó Steph –pudo escapar de la discusión, pero no de lo que siente –informó.

—Honestamente, _yo dije eso la última vez también_ y realmente dudo que ella sienta algo por mí.

No seguí hablando después de la bofetada de Stephanie, si algo me quedaba claro era la razón por la cual eran amigas, su humor iba de un extremo a otro en instantes.

Desperté temprano, con el cuello torcido a causa de lo incómodo que era su sofá, tenía que comprar algo propio o rentarlo, no importaba, no podía estar ateniéndome a la caridad de los demás para dejarme quedar.

Me lavé la cara y me mojé el cabello, le dejé una nota a Steph y salí en busca de Isabela, al menos ella me ayudaría a encontrar algo, a mitad de la calle me detuve cuando la observé.

—Lily –sonreí.

—Siento si no puedo darte una oportunidad para lo que quieres, sólo puedo ofrecerte mi amistad, Ted, y realmente espero que eso sea suficiente para ti, no quiero, en serio no quiero perderte.

Se lanzó a mis brazos, la abracé y besé la parte superior de su cabeza para que se calmara, su amistad era la mejor recompensa que podía recibir tomando en cuenta todo lo que había arruinado.

—De acuerdo, amiga –le sonreí y limpié sus lágrimas –necesito tu ayuda –le guiñé un ojo.

—De acuerdo, amigo ¿para qué?

—Necesito algo donde hospedarme y…

—La casa de mis padres…

—Sabes que tu padre no me dejará volver, arruiné las cosas –sonreí.

—No sé porque…

—James –informé y ella asintió, entendiendo las cosas.

La mujer que nos mostró el apartamento nos sonrió, cuando Lily sonrió encantada al ver el lugar, había demasiado espacio, tanto que había un pequeño jardín reseco y muerto, regresó hasta mí con una sonrisa amplia en sus labios, haciendo que sus ojos brillaran, sujetó mi chaqueta y soltó una risa cantarina.

—Elije este –sonrió –te prometo ayudarte con el jardín, mira –me jaló de la mano y señaló el fondo –es perfecto, acomodaré un poco de violetas en esa parte, necesitan luz, pero no directa, así que será perfecto, por favor –sonrió.

—Hágale caso a su novia, joven, no encontrará un lugar mejor por esta zona.

—Este es el indicado –negué con una sonrisa ¿podría negarle algo a Lily? –de acuerdo.

— ¡Fabuloso! –chilló alegre y me abrazó.

—Verán que es un buen lugar para tener una familia, así que podrían comenzar a planearla –nos guiñó un ojo la mujer y se alejó.

Lily le sonrió, pero en ningún momento negó que fuésemos pareja, y si ella no se preocupaba por eso, yo no veía la razón de aclarar las cosas.

—Es fabuloso –suspiró –me encantó, tiene razón, es más –jugueteó con mi chaqueta –podemos ir a elegir las flores, puedo comenzar con esto de inmediato.

—Faltan muchas cosas, Lils –reí divertido –pintar y…

— ¡Comencemos en ese caso! –Hizo un mohín –puedo dejar a Steph y a mi madre a cargo de algunas cosas de la boda, mientras tanto, divirtámonos.

—Bien –volví a ceder ante ella y sus brillantes ojos olivos tan hermosos.


	36. Viñeta 36: Juntos

_**Disclaimers:**_ Los personajes de Harry Potter pertenece a J.K. Rowling y a los que han comprado parte de los derechos de autor, lo cual NO es mi caso, y sólo los utilizo sin intención de lucro alguno, la trama me pertenece, salvo los personajes, como ya se ha mencionado anteriormente.

¡Hola! Es el último día del año, pero eso ya lo saben, así que no diré más cosas tontas, o espero no hacerlo, gracias por el apoyo que me han dado a lo largo de éste año, y del pasado. Espero que su 2017 esté lleno de alegrías, esperanzas e inspiración, que no importe que tan oscuro se vea el horizonte, no olvidemos que siempre habrá luz, y como dijo Dumbledore, está en nosotros encontrarla, no dejen de brillar.

¡Feliz Año Nuevo!

Muffliat0.

* * *

 **Viñeta 36: Juntos.**

Los pantalones que llevaba puestos le quedaban demasiado holgados, a comparación de la playera ceñida que dejaba sus clavículas a la vista, su estómago quedó al descubierto cuando subió los brazos para recoger su cabello en un moño desarreglado, me sonrió divertida.

—Deberíamos contratar a alguien que pinte ¿sabes? –me quejé.

—Vamos, podemos hacer eso nosotros, no seas un viejito cascarrabias.

—Bueno, tengo la edad para serlo –admití.

—Eres joven, la edad no está en los números que aumentan, sino en tu espíritu, y eres joven, igual que yo.

—Así que mi espíritu tiene tu edad numérica.

—Tenemos la misma edad –me guiñó un ojo.

El color lo había elegido ella, era un tono crema, que hacía que el lugar luciera más luminoso, era tan brillante que no entendía porque desperdiciaba todo ese talento quedándose en casa.

—Debiste elegir una carrera como esta –admití divertido –posiblemente me vea obligado a pagarte tus honorarios por tan buenos consejos –reí.

—Eso es lo que hacen los amigos –contestó, girándose hacia mí.

No pude evitar soltar una carcajada estruendosa al verla, se había pintado las cejas de una manera extravagante con la pintura.

—Te hará daño tener la pintura en la piel, ven aquí –sonreí, ella se acercó a mí de buena voluntad, cuando me incliné hacia su semblante, me sujetó del rostro y utilizó sus dedos pulgares para pintar las mías, alejándose divertida, corrió para que no pudiese atraparla, pero lo hice.

—No –su rostro de pánico me descontroló cuando la jalé hacía mí.

— ¿No qué? –cuestioné confundido.

—Nada –rió escapando de mí.

Me tomó un segundo volver a perseguirla, terminamos sobre el suelo, llenos de pintura mientras ella estallaba en risas a causa de las cosquillas que le hacía.

— ¡Basta o me orinaré! –chilló divertida.

—Te compraré pañales –informé pero no me detuve hasta que le costó un poco seguir riéndose.

—Eres malvado –se quejó con la respiración agitada –quien nos hubiese escuchado, confundiría las cosas, pensando que tuvimos sexo.

—No –la observé ante sus ojos brillantes –sueles ser muy escandalosa en el sexo, eso ha sido poco y controlado.

—Me quitaste la respiración de tantas cosquillas, al inicio…

—No –negué levantándome –es mejor que nos apuremos o terminaremos todos tiesos –ella rió suavemente.

—Cierto.

La dejé en la casa de sus padres y volví al apartamento, ella me había prohibido avanzar en su ausencia, pero no podía robarle toda la atención, por mucho que esos dos días habían parecido el paraíso, ser el amigo de Lily sólo estaba logrando volverme loco, ella me encantaba, me fascinaba su personalidad divertida y loca, tan diferente, tan Lily.

Con ella olvidaba que tenía treinta y cuatro años, volvía a sentirme de veinte, un adolescente que no tiene mucho por lo cual preocuparse.

—Dime –escuché la voz de mi ayudante, suspiré, por fortuna no estaba tan desaliñado.

Después de que me había casado con Victoire, el negocio que tenía había comenzado a tener éxito, eso sumado al poco mucho dinero que me habían dejado mis padres, ahora tenía no una fortuna, pero al menos si era acomodado y podría darme ciertos lujos, pero desde que había vuelto a Londres y había ocupado todo mi tiempo en Lily, estaba haciendo que mi gente se enfadara por mi falta de compromiso.

No dormí esa noche, revisando los papeles que me habían llevado, tenía mucho trabajo atrasado.

La pelirroja besó la comisura de mis labios y me sonrió divertida, se sentó frente a mí y sus ojos señalaron un café.

—Te irás al cielo –informé y me pegué el vaso de papel a los labios, la cafeína hizo reacción de inmediato.

—Estás muy ocupado –negó.

—Cosas de la empresa –admití.

—Puedo avanzar mientras tú te dedicas a lo que sea que hagas.

—No, no es tu obligación esto, Lils, en cuanto termine esto…

—Amigos ¿recuerdas? Yo estoy para ti, tú estás para mí.

—Gracias.

Se alejó, me tomó esa mañana y tarde completa poder terminar una parte de los pendientes, pero por fortuna, me había dejado oportunidad de poder pasar la tarde noche con Lily.

—Dime ¿qué quieres que encargue para cenar?

—Pizza –sonrió como una pequeña niña –de champiñones, no, espera, de pepperoni –negó –salami –de todas.

—Bien –reí.

—Espera, no pensarás…

— ¿Por qué no? Eres mi ayudante estrella, tengo que alimentarte –acaricié su estómago plano.

Tuve que alejarme, no quería joder las cosas de nuevo, y si mi piel seguía en contacto con la suya, mi mente me jugaría mal y recordaría como era estar en ella, y terminaría arruinando las cosas, como siempre, pero ese era yo Edward "arruina cosas" Lupin.

— _Esta vez será diferente_ –me informó comiendo una rebanada doble de pepperoni y champiñones.

—Sí ¿por qué? –la observé.

—Después de esto, dejaré que me alimentes de aquí a la boda, no importa si tengo que añadirle diez metros de tela al vestido de novia –rió.

—Parece que no has comido en siglos –me burlé.

—Yo no como, trago literalmente –se encogió de hombros despreocupados –pero tengo que preocuparme por seguir pareciéndole atractiva a _él._

—Vamos Lils, incluso con cien kilos arriba de tu peso lucirías hermosa.

—Claro ¿me llevarías a la cama pesando 140 kilos? –Negó –lo dudo.

—Te llevaría a la cama así pesaras 200 kilos.

Me aclaré la garganta y me levanté para ir a buscar la tercera caja de pizza, ante su mirada seria.

A veces, en estos días juntos, olvidaba que hablaba con Lily, la chica que está comprometida con otro hombre, que se casará en un mes, y pienso que hablo con Lily, sólo con ella.

—Es delicioso –bebió de la cerveza para después volver a morder sus pizzas.

—Deberías comer de una en una –sugerí.

—No –frunció el ceño –tú también coartarás mis derechos de comer un sándwich de pizza –negó –creí que eras mi amigo, que me querías –se llevó una mano al pecho, fingiendo tristeza.

—Bien, come como gustes, pero come –admití.

—Por eso me encantas –admitió sonriendo.

—Me amas, lo sé –me reí.


	37. Viñeta 37: Indiscreción

_**Disclaimers:**_ Los personajes de Harry Potter pertenece a J.K. Rowling y a los que han comprado parte de los derechos de autor, lo cual NO es mi caso, y sólo los utilizo sin intención de lucro alguno, la trama me pertenece, salvo los personajes, como ya se ha mencionado anteriormente.

¡Hola! He vuelto con una nueva viñeta, la primera del año, espero que siga siendo de su agrado, nos leemos en cuanto el mundo vuelva a volverse normal, para mí, mañana, para ustedes, no sé. Gracias por todo.

* * *

 **Viñeta 37: Indiscreción.**

—De la misma manera en la que tú me amas, supongo –sonrió ella.

—Lo sé, _dije eso la última vez también_ –le recordé, ella negó con una cálida sonrisa en sus labios.

—Eres un tonto, ya sé de donde lo aprendieron mis hermanos.

—No me culpes de todo, dame un voto de confianza ¿podrías?

—No prometo mucho, dime ¿Qué ha pasado con Isabela?

—No sé a qué te refieres –acepté sin darle importancia.

—Ayer mientras intentaba dormir, pensé que lo correcto sería que fuese ella quien estuviese contigo y no yo.

—Bueno, Lily, es mi decisión, y no, Isa es sólo una amiga, pero no es ni de chiste tan especial como tú –me sonrió.

—La llamabas amor delante de todos.

—Tu prometido suele ser un poco… delicado, así que… -suspiré –espero no arruinar nuestra amistad pero te seré honesto, cuando teníamos ese _romance,_ la usé para poder estar contigo muchas veces, y suena espantoso y me disculpo de antemano, pero…

—No tienes por qué disculparte –sonrió –nunca había tenido una aventura, y bueno, fue buena, mientras duró –rió.

—Lo que me agrada es saber que nada puede arruinar las cosas entre nosotros.

—Nos amamos –rió –por eso, ahora come –señaló la pizza y sonrió.

Su apetito no era algo que me sorprendiera, después de todo tenía sangre Weasley, y había convivido más con sus primos que con sus primas, Lily siempre había estado rodeada de hombres, tal vez por eso era tan divertida y tan… extraña, para una chica.

La mirada furiosa de mi padrino me dejó en claro que seguía sin perdonarme que me hubiese enamorado de su pequeña niña, y más sabiendo que el único hombre que le agradaba para ella era Scorpius Malfoy, le sonreí incómodo.

—Entra a la casa, Lily.

—Ya no tengo diez años, papá, estoy por casarme y…

—Sí, y tu futuro esposo no es con quien vienes, por fortuna.

—Harry –pedí.

—Cállate, nadie ha pedido tu intervención.

—Ted es mi amigo, papá, siempre lo ha sido…

—Sí, él viéndote de esa manera enferma desde no sé cuánto tiempo, tantas veces que te dejé a su cuidado, no puedo ni pensar en qué ha sido capaz de hacerte en el pasado, Lily.

—Nada –mintió ella –nada de lo que piensas papá, Ted siempre me ha respetado ¿crees que seguiría frecuentándolo de ser lo contrario?

—Estás por casarte, Lily Luna Potter –informó –si sigues con él, posiblemente malinterpreten las señales y…

—Nunca me ha importado lo que opinen los demás, Ted es mi amigo, y de _él,_ no hay peligro, papá, de todos modos los sentimientos son unilaterales.

Me tallé el cuello, ante las palabras rudas de Lily, no significaba ni la más mínima amenaza para su boda próxima, y yo creyendo que al menos la haría buscar a alguien mejor que ese o yo.

—Es tarde, de todos modos tiene que irse.

—Tiene razón, nos veremos luego.

—Mañana –sonrió ella y rodeó mi cuello, así que rodee su cintura, pero la solté cuando sentí a mi padrino golpearme en las manos para que la dejara, ella se alejó riendo divertida, negó y besó la comisura de mis labios.

Me despedí del enfadado Harry que no me contestó el saludo, lo comprendía, y eso que no sabía lo que había pasado diez años atrás entre la pequeña Lily y yo.

No sabía si la intención de Lily era llevarme fuera de mis cabales, pero casi lo estaba logrando, primero los besos cerca de los labios, la confianza de acercarse tanto a mí como la física lo permitiera, y ahora, bailando de una forma sensual, me giré hacia la barda contraria para evitar tener una erección, mientras sus piernas largas y desnudas se movían suavemente, seduciéndome como a una serpiente.

Ser hombre era complicado, y más si tenías la tentación directa a la cara, más si habías probado el pecado y no te importaba freírte en el infierno porque lo valía, la observé cuando mis labios se pegaron a su pierna, la escalera se movió peligrosamente y tuve que alejarme de ella para sujetarla bien y que no se cayera; no pareció importarle, y se vengó, me sujetó de los hombros, así que tuve que sostenerla de la cintura desnuda para bajarla, enredó sus largas piernas en mi cintura.

—Lily –me quejé.

—Ah que he subido de peso –me guiñó un ojo y me dejó colocarla en el piso, negué confundido, mi queja ni siquiera iba por su peso.

—No –negué –es sólo que… te ha encantado olvidar el hecho de que hay unos sentimientos unilaterales hacía ti de mi parte… y…

—Lo siento –se alejó borrando la sonrisa.

—No me malentiendas, la cercanía me gusta, pero al mismo modo me provoca.

—Perdón –negó y se alejó.

Se colocó una playera que le llegaba hasta la rodilla, cubriendo sus mini shorts, y su playera ceñida, sonreí, incluso algo tan sencillo incitaba a mi mente y sus fantasías.

—Eso ayudará –sonrió –pero creo que para acomodar los muebles necesitarás ayuda de un hombre –sonrió.

—Sí, estaba pensando decirle a Ro…

—No, James o Albus estarán bien.

—Tus hermanos no me hablan –le recordé.

—Yo los convenceré.

—Robert…

—No –negó enfadada.

No dije nada, Robert era un amigo en común que tenía con _él,_ así que esta idílica amistad sólo sobreviviría mientras él no estuviera, como todo en Lily, esa felicidad, ese brillo, siempre moría cuando _él_ estaba cerca.

—Sólo espero que te quieran lo suficiente como para perdonarme.

—Ellos no saben nada de lo que ha pasado entre nosotros.

Me llevé las manos a la cadera y observé a otro lado, su ceño se frunció enfadada y me empujó.

—Los dos.

—Sólo James, pero conociéndolo, posiblemente Albus también lo sabe a estas alturas.

—Te fuiste regando el rumor que…

—No –me defendí –James me dijo que debería conquistarte si tanto te amo, y bueno, le dije que ya lo había intentado, y que sólo había arruinado las cosas entre nosotros, así que me dijo como moriría.


	38. Viñeta 38: Su Lugar

_**Disclaimers:**_ Los personajes de Harry Potter pertenece a J.K. Rowling y a los que han comprado parte de los derechos de autor, lo cual NO es mi caso, y sólo los utilizo sin intención de lucro alguno, la trama me pertenece, salvo los personajes, como ya se ha mencionado anteriormente.

¡Hola! Bueno, aquí pasando a dejar la viñeta del día, espero que sea de su agrado, gracias por todo.

* * *

 **Viñeta 38: Su Lugar.**

Caminó de un lado a otro, intentando contener su furia, aguardé paciente, observándola preocupado, esta vez, en serio que no quería arruinar las cosas, su amistad era lo único que tenía de ella, y no quería perderla de esa forma que quedaba.

Su mirada me fulminó, pero no dije nada, me encogí de hombros en disculpa, ella se lanzó contra mí, así que no me quedó más que rodear su cintura y quejarme por el golpe de mi espalda contra la barda.

—Te odio, Ted Lupin –me sonrió.

—Si lo dices así, con esa sonrisa y el brillo en tus ojos, no podré creerlo, pero incluso si es lo que dirás, me harás feliz.

—Me encantas –admitió acariciando mi mejilla –eres el único que me hace enfadar, y me encanta que me hagas enfadar –sonrió y se alejó.

—Me gusta tener privilegios, dime que soy tu mejor amigo.

—Lo siento, esa es Steph.

—Bueno, ella puede ser tu mejor amiga chica, yo tu mejor amigo hombre.

—No tengo amigos hombres, eso es cierta desventaja para los demás.

—Así que soy el único en tu lista de amigos –ella sonrió ante mi dicha.

—Tal vez en Argentina haga más –me guiñó un ojo.

—Aprovecharé el tiempo en ese caso, para hacer inolvidable esto, y así, ninguno pueda robarme tu cariño.

—Eso no pasará, mientras tanto, le hablaré a James y a Albus, para que nos ayuden.

—insisto que no vendrán, no me hablan.

— _Esta vez será diferente,_ porque seré yo quien les pida el favor.

Tengo que admitir que a veces subestimo a Lily y su habilidad de persuasión para con los hombres en general, al crecer entre tantos, posiblemente adquirió armas para convencerlos, así que no me sorprendió cuando volví con comida y bebidas encontrar a sus hermanos ahí.

—Hola –intenté saludar lo más normal y cordial que pudiera.

—Pueden golpearlo ahora –informó Lily seria y fue hasta uno de los muebles acomodados como ella había pedido.

Observé a los dos Potter caminar hasta mí, para que terminaran pasando sus brazos sobre mis hombros.

—Tienes un buen lugar aquí ¿piensas usarlo para acostarte con Lily? –cuestionó James enfadado.

—Tu hermana y yo sólo somos amigos.

—Te mandó a la Friendzone, que espantoso será eso –se burló Albus.

—Si no van a golpearlo físicamente, no lo hagan emocionalmente –los reprendió.

—Es…

—No –los regañó –al final el ojo morado desaparecerá, pero las palabras jamás, a menos que pierda la memoria –sonrió.

—Vamos a hablar con papá a tu beneficio –admitió James –pero sólo porque si no lo hacemos, no te dejará entrar al lugar del evento.

—Gracias.

—Como un buen perdedor, verás a la mujer que amas, casarse con otro.

Observé a otro lado, sus comentarios sin duda no los estaban escupiendo en broma.

—James Sirius Potter –bufó Lily –que te quede claro que en ningún momento Ted me obligó a acostarme con él, fue decisión propia e incluso, fui yo quien lo sedujo, no al revés.

—Lily –contestó en tono de amenaza James.

—Dijiste que te comportarías con Ted, así que si no te comportas, te describiré cada segundo, mientras Ed me tocaba –se acercó a él –es más, le diré que hagamos una demostración para ti.

—Dijiste que dejarías esos comentarios fuera –reprochó.

—Bien, pues entonces compórtate y ayuda con los muebles.

La tarde fue tranquila, la mala vibra se había terminado de evaporar, James y Albus se habían ido porque uno tenía trabajo y el otro cosas que ver para su boda, así que a pesar de que insistieron en llevarse a Lily, ella se negó.

—Sólo nos falta tu habitación –sonrió mientras se sentaba en los periódicos del piso.

—No sé si te diste cuenta, pero la sala está libre –sonreí.

—Ya lo sé, pero estoy sucia y no es el chiste ¿verdad?

—No me importa –admití encogiéndome de hombros.

—Tocan, tu primera visita oficial –sonrió emocionada.

Caminé hasta la puerta, el rostro de Isa apareció de inmediato, justo a quien no quería, le sonreí incómodo y ella entró.

—Oh, Lily –saludó –creo que no tendremos privacidad hoy –limpió mi mejilla.

—Sí, es que… -me rasqué el cuello, la intimidad siempre era para hablar de Lily, y no para otra cosa.

—No sabía que vendrías –informó Lily –me iré, nos veremos después.

—Mañana…

—En realidad tengo cosas que hacer, dije que te ayudaría con el jardín, pero… tal vez ya no tenga tiempo, pero te recomendaré buenas plantas y…

—No –soltó Isabela –no habrá jardín, nadie le prestará atención a esas plantas y terminarán muertas, marchitas, porque se verán bonitas, pero no son capaces de sobrevivir mucho, sin que alguien no les haga caso.

—Cierto –me observó.

—Isabela se irá –le dije –lo que ella y yo tenemos que tratar será después –informé.

—Ted –se quejó, así que voltee a verla –lo siento, pero Lily y yo tenemos cosas que hacer.

—Es una mujer comprometida ¿se revolcarán hasta que ella se case?

—Lo que haga con Lily no es tu asunto, ni de nadie, sólo de ella y mío, así que te pido que te marches.

—Bien.

Suspiré aliviado, lo que menos quería era una discusión, antes hubiese dejado que Lily se marchara, no era mi novia, ni mi pareja, ni nada, pero había algo que quería que Lily comprendiera, que siempre la iba a preferir sobre cualquier persona, y que le daría su lugar ante todos, como amiga, como novia, como pareja, como conocida, como lo que ella me dejara ser.

—No quiero ocasionarte problemas –me observó.

—Ningún problema, y no iba a dejar que te hablara así, así que bien, ve haciendo una lista, haré ese jardín, así tenga que llamarte todos los días hasta Argentina para preguntarte si tengo o no que echarle agua al cactus.

—No iba a recomendarte uno –rió divertida.

—Quiero un cactus –avancé hasta ella y besé su mejilla –perdón por el mal rato –repetí.

—No te preocupes, Ted, no es tu culpa ser atractivo y que todas te acosen.


	39. Viñeta 39: Despertar

_**Disclaimers:**_ Los personajes de Harry Potter pertenece a J.K. Rowling y a los que han comprado parte de los derechos de autor, lo cual NO es mi caso, y sólo los utilizo sin intención de lucro alguno, la trama me pertenece, salvo los personajes, como ya se ha mencionado anteriormente.

¡Hola! Bueno, aquí pasando a dejar la viñeta del día, espero que sea de su agrado, gracias por todo.

* * *

 **Viñeta 39: Despertar.**

Los labios de Lily se pegaron a mi cuello, la estreché más contra mí, estaba muy seguro de que cuando fuimos a dormir, Lily se encerró en la habitación de huéspedes, sin embargo eran las siete de la mañana y había despertado porque se acomodó, estábamos entrelazados, yo la abrazaba protectoramente mientras ella descansaba plácidamente en mí, con su pierna izquierda entre las mías.

Era tan fantástico despertar así, con ella entre mis brazos, no dije ni hice nada, quería saber su reacción al despertar en mi cama, en esa posición.

—Teddy –musitó suavemente y su mano que antes había estado en mi oblicuo, acarició mi rostro –se está haciendo tarde para ir por las flores –me informó, pero sólo la abracé más.

—Puede esperar –balbucee.

—Bien, entonces prepararé el desayuno.

—Sólo di que quieres huir de mis brazos y te dejaré, lo prometo.

—Sólo tengo hambre –rió divertida –si quieres el desayuno en la cama, lo traeré.

—Iré a ducharme y desayunaremos fuera ¿bien?

La solté, podría haberme puesto cursi, romántico y decirle muchas cosas, pero eso sólo la hacían sentir incómoda, por eso me limité a observarla.

—Me encantaría despertar todas las mañanas así, por el resto de mis días –se detuvo antes de levantarse, aun dándome la espalda –contigo entre mis brazos –suspiré –si vas a ducharte, te recomiendo que uses la de invitados, así no demoraremos mucho.

—Puedo ducharme contigo si es lo que quieres –su voz sonó rara, mientras su cabeza estaba gacha.

—Me encantaría –descubrí su hombro y lo besé –pero lo que menos quiero es torcer todo entre nosotros, Lily –contuve el aliento, cuando su cabeza chocó contra mi hombro, dándome espacio para besarla más.

Mis manos se colocaron en su cintura, sus labios se separaron, esparcí besos por su cuello y hombros, mientras mis manos recorrían parte de su cuerpo.

—Iré a ducharme –me aclaré la garganta.

—No huyas –se burló.

—Huiré –admití –lo más rápido que pueda, antes de que mis sentimientos unilaterales, me desborden, Lily.

—Lo siento –admitió –tienes razón, estoy haciendo esto más difícil para ti –negó –no es mi intención, es sólo que… eres tan fácil –frunció el ceño –de tratar, contigo hay tantas cosas y con _él…_ -se quedó callada un momento –iré a ducharme, muero de hambre –besó mi mejilla y salió.

Lily está observándome desnudo, me estaba secando el cabello con la toalla, pensando en que dejaría las cosas así, sin embargo cuando la encuentro observando cada parte de mi anatomía, me descubro repasando que todo lo que pienso últimamente _lo había dicho antes también._

—Quería saber si ya estabas listo –su mirada se quita de mi entrepierna para subir por mi estómago –pero veo que tengo que aprender a tocarte –sacude la cabeza –tocar la puerta antes de entrar.

—Es mi culpa –la excuso –avanzó hasta mi ropa y me pongo los bóxer y enseguida el pantalón, su cabello está húmedo, tanto que moja su playera, así que camino hasta ella y le dejo mi toalla en la cabeza.

—Gracias –se gira, dejándome ver el escote que lleva.

Joder.

Mi vista se pierde en ese vestido floreado que deja al descubierto toda su espalda y que le llega a mitad del muslo, su cabello está siendo secado, trago saliva ante la imagen adorable de la chica frente a mí, mi respiración se agita, me pongo una camisa y me siento sobre la cama para evitar verla, pero me descubre observándola sobre mi hombro.

—Te ves hermosa –acepte, haciéndole sonreír ampliamente.

—Gracias, supongo –camina hacia mí, quedando frente, admiro desde la cama su figura y de inmediato mi mente vuela hasta esa vez en la habitación en la casa de sus padres, donde ocurrió lo que me ha dejado en este punto.

—Es mejor que nos vayamos –sujeto la toalla poniéndome rápido de pie, ella sólo niega con una suave sonrisa.

Lo hace apropósito, lo sé, y lo disfruta, no sé qué tanto afecté su vida con mis actos, pero ella está disfrutando devolverme el golpe, posiblemente esta bonita amistad no sea más que un castigo, una venganza antes de marcharse.

Ni siquiera vamos al lugar donde fuimos para buscar los arreglos de su boda.

—Dime ¿ya has decidido que flores usarás para la boda?

—No y sí, le he comentado a mi madre sobre las petunias –sonrió.

—Eran bonitas ¿qué color?

—Las blancas con morado –me sonríe.

—Me agrada.

—Por un momento pensé en usar Ikebanas, en forma de media luna, con unos tallos rojos alrededor –se quedó callada y sonrió.

— _Él_ siempre te ha dicho Luna ¿no es así? –la observé.

—Sí, jamás Lily –se encogió de hombros.

—Es un poco extraño, todos solemos llamarte Lily.

—Lo sé, le gusta distinguirse, supongo.

—Ya, las invitaciones dicen Luna Potter ¿no?

—Así es –me sonrió.

La dejé perderse entre las flores, sujetando los pétalos y olfateándolos, al final, terminó con un montón, le escribió la dirección a la chica y regresó hasta mí, estirando los brazos, así que la abracé.

—Un arduo trabajo para éste dúo dinámico –me guiñó un ojo.

—Lo sé, muy agotador –sonreí.

—Sujeta mi vestido o se me verán los calzones –río.

—Bueno ¿son bonitos tus calzones? –ella río cantarinamente y genuinamente divertida ante mi cuestión.

—Posiblemente sea una diminuta tanga –susurró en mi oído –así que se me verá el trasero.

—Mientes –la acusé.

—No lo sé ¿quieres averiguarlo? –elevó una ceja en insinuación.

Tragué estruendosamente la saliva en mi boca, ocasionando una sonrisa más amplia en ella, tenía que mantener la distancia con ella, pero no quería, así me tomara mi cordura no cruzar la línea de nuevo.

Regresamos al apartamento, era tarde, completamente exhaustos por la cena abundante, así que fuimos directamente a la cama después de un vaso con agua.

Desperté a las nueve de la mañana, dispuesto a ocuparme de mis asuntos laborales, cuando salí a la sala, la alcancé a ver, la mayoría de las flores ya estaban ahí, y se estaba encargando de plantarlas.


	40. Viñeta 40: Intimidad

_**Disclaimers:**_ Los personajes de Harry Potter pertenece a J.K. Rowling y a los que han comprado parte de los derechos de autor, lo cual NO es mi caso, y sólo los utilizo sin intención de lucro alguno, la trama me pertenece, salvo los personajes, como ya se ha mencionado anteriormente.

¡Hola! Bueno, aquí pasando a dejar la viñeta del día, espero que sea de su agrado, gracias por todo.

* * *

 **Viñeta 40: Intimidad.**

Me sonrió en cuanto me vio. —Buenos días –se puso de pie y avanzó hasta mí, con el rostro sucio, se quitó los guantes y besó mi mejilla –el desayuno está listo, frío, no pensé que te levantarías tan tarde.

—Sí, mil disculpas por eso, no era necesario.

—Estoy acostumbrada –restó importancia –llegaron con las flores a las siete de la mañana y como no quise despertarte, comencé con el trabajo de inmediato –revoloteó feliz –posiblemente deje todo listo antes de la boda, así no tendremos problemas –me guiñó un ojo.

—Gracias.

— _Esta vez, será diferente_ –me sonrió –terminaré todo antes de irme, no quiero dejar nada pendiente.

—Qué mal, quería contratarte como mi jardinera especial –reí.

—Por cierto –hizo cara extraña –hablé con mi padre –suspiró –quiere que vuelva a casa, se ha puesto histérico, y realmente no quiero ocasionarte problemas.

—No te preocupes, sabía que esto no podía ser tan perfecto, en algún momento tendríamos que despertar, al menos yo.

—Vamos, no soy la mejor compañía del mundo.

—Claro que lo eres, eres divertida, escandalosa, loca, perfecta.

—Vayamos a desayunar, que muero de hambre.

—Bien.

La cocina estaba limpia, casi no podía creer que había hecho huevo revuelto, pancakes, jugo y café, le sonreí cuando enrolló uno y me dejó mordisquearlo, para después terminar comiéndolo ella.

—Esto es delicioso –admití.

—No hables con la boca llena –gruñó.

—Lo siento –me reí.

En momentos como éstos, me costaba tener que despertarme de mi fantasía, tres días teníamos viviendo juntos, solos, sin que nadie nos interrumpiera, era perfecto para la burbuja en mi mente, donde quería pensar que Lily y yo, éramos una feliz pareja, en la intimidad de su casa.

—Ya, la que lo siente soy yo, parezco peor que esposa amargada –río –como si de un momento a otro, todo lo que me gustó de ti, me molestara, una parte de mí, se pregunta si eso pasará con nosotros, bueno, con _él_ y conmigo –sonrió.

—Posiblemente sea más fácil que tú te hartes de todo lo que una vez viste en _él_ , pero Lils –reí –nadie se podría hartar de ti.

—Son muchos años juntos, y cuando estoy contigo me hacen querer preguntarme…

— ¿Sí? –Me acerqué a ella –te hacen querer preguntarte –repetí para incitarla a continuar.

—Muchas cosas –su respiración se contuvo, mientras me observaba a los labios.

Fue ella quien me besó, y fue como si un millón de fuegos artificiales se prendieran en mi interior, fue maravilloso, la sujeté de la cintura y la senté sobre la encimera; mientras mis labios emocionados dibujaban la línea de su mandíbula.

—Teddy –me nombró agitada.

—Lily –respondí –te amo.

—Lo dices sólo para estar entre mis piernas ¿no es así? Bien –me abrazó la cintura, pegándome más a ella –ya lo estás.

—Querer estar entre tus piernas no es tan literal, Lils, quiero estar de todas formas contigo, me gusta estar contigo por mucho que te niegues a aceptarlo, cariño –sonreí –hay tantas formas de intimar, y creo que somos el uno para el otro, porque estando solos, no necesitamos más ¿o sí?

—Ted –su mirada fue apenada.

—Lo sé –me alejé cuando me percaté que el amarre en mi cintura se había terminado.

Fui salvado por el timbre, ella se bajó de un salto de la encimera, así que fui a la puerta, para toparme de nuevo con Isabela, pero esta vez fue hasta ella a decirle un par de cosas, después de besarme se fue, sin decir adiós, hola, ni nada, Lily me observó seria, se giró hasta las flores, y siguió en lo que estaba.

No volvió a decirme nada en toda la mañana y la tarde, la escuché charlar con las flores, era tan divertida, que no dije nada, sólo la observé cada que me despegaba de mi trabajo.

—Nos veremos después –me informó.

—Espera ¿A dónde vas?

—Creí que te dije sobre lo que mi padre me dijo.

—Ya, pero no te irás sola, es…

—Peligroso, según ustedes, pero es temprano, no son ni las ocho.

—Te llevaré, así tenga que dejarte en la puerta y ser apaleado por tu padre ¿bien?

—Algo me dice que tengo que obedecer, sin voz, ni voto.

—Lily, si estás enfadada por lo que te dije en la mañana, sobre lo que siento por ti…

—Sí –se cruzó de brazos –estoy enfadada, me dices _oh Lily, te amo,_ pero llega otra y te dejas besar –bufó –eres como cualquier hombre, ya te lo dije, Edward, no importa cuántos te amo digas y repitas, no volveré a dejarte estar entre mis piernas.

—No quiero estar entre tus piernas –me apresuré a decir –bueno, sí quiero, pero no de esa manera –corregí ante su rostro incrédulo.

Observó su celular –mi padre está abajo –avanzó hasta la puerta.

—Te acompañaré abajo, y no aceptaré un no.

—Bien –gruñó y salí siguiéndola.

Harry se bajó del auto azotando la puerta, le ordenó que subiera y me empujó, así que me alejé cuando me lo indicó.

—Harry, en serio…

—Sabes, Edward, no me molesta que estés enamorado de ella –admitió –estoy enfadado, que no hicieras nada, absolutamente nada, por alejarla de ese imbécil.

—Lo intenté, pero ella no…

—Pues no lo intentaste lo suficiente, Ted, y ella se casará con ese imbécil, me he opuesto a que ustedes sigan frecuentándose con la esperanza de que con una nueva negativa, ella te elija a ti, porque eres novedoso, sino nuevo –negó –pero puedo jurarte que sigues tratándola como una muñequita incapaz.

—No voy a tocar a tu hija sin su permiso –acepté –así que quítate esa idea de la cabeza.

—Ahora me crees un pendejo –gruñó –si me entero que le tocaste un cabello sin su permiso, te lo cortaré con unas pinzas de depilar, y si eso no te asusta lo suficiente, te lo meteré por el culo, por tocarla.

— ¡Papá! –chilló Lily.

—Vámonos –ordenó.

—No puedes amenazar a Teddy –lo reprendió.

—Sobre advertencia, no hay engaños, cariñito –besó su frente cariñosamente.


	41. Viñeta 41: Masoquista

_**Disclaimers:**_ Los personajes de Harry Potter pertenece a J.K. Rowling y a los que han comprado parte de los derechos de autor, lo cual NO es mi caso, y sólo los utilizo sin intención de lucro alguno, la trama me pertenece, salvo los personajes, como ya se ha mencionado anteriormente.

¡Hola! Bueno, aquí pasando a dejar la viñeta del día, espero que sea de su agrado, gracias por todo, sus reviews, sus follows, sus favoritos, significan mucho.

* * *

 **Viñeta 41: Masoquista.**

—No voy a irme contigo –se puso entre su padre y yo, cuando mi padrino avanzó hasta mí.

—Lily, tienes cosas que hacer respecto a tu boda con otro.

—Lo sé, iré por la mañana con mamá y Steph, aquí también tengo cosas que hacer.

—Acostarte con él…

—Papá –pidió –puedes subir y verás que estoy ayudando con su jardín.

—Sí, ya me imagino –me observó –ya sabes que pasará, así que cuando te toque declararlo, ni digas "yo no sabía" _._

Harry se fue, y no supe si reír o preocuparme, jamás pensé que esa negativa fuera una táctica de mi padrino, y por lo visto, funcionaba bastante bien.

—Vamos arriba.

—Gracias por defenderme –sonreí.

—De nada, no soporto ver a un caballero en apuros –me guiñó un ojo –es mejor que subamos.

—Sí, será lo mejor –reí.

Subimos al apartamento, después de una cena ligera fuimos cada quien a dormir, ella se había dedicado el día siguiente a trabajar en lo que le restaba de las flores, seguía diciendo que quería todo en orden, y que no se fiaba en que alguien más viniera al apartamento y se encargara de eso en lugar de ella, yo no dije nada, porque estaba completamente de acuerdo, no quería a otra mujer merodeando por mi apartamento y mis cosas, sólo a ella.

—Te está quedando bastante bien –rodee su cuello.

—Lo sé, lo estoy haciendo con todo mi amor –hizo un corazón con sus manos y rió.

—Me haces sentir especial –le informé, ella me observó con una sonrisa.

—De eso se trata, tonto ¿de qué más?

—No voy a querer dejarte ir –insistí.

—Anda, no me dejes ir, átame a tus botas –bromeó.

—Si me sigues incitando, lo haré, te envolveré entre mis brazos y jamás te dejaré ir –la abracé.

—Puedes intentarlo, pero no te aseguro nada –musitó.

—Mientras no luches y te quedes entre mis brazos, no asegures nada.

—Lucharé con todas mis fuerzas –rodeó mi cuello.

—Puedes luchar, pero terminarás enredada más y más, hasta que termines amándome.

—No lo creo, amigo –sonrió de lado.

—Puedo intentarlo, no hay peor lucha que la que no se hace ¿o no dicen, eso, amiga? –me sonrió y ocultó su rostro en mi pecho.

Todo entre Lily y yo siguió tranquilo, incluso se acurrucó contra mí mientras veíamos televisión, ni siquiera sabía que estábamos viendo, y reconocí a Audrey Hepburn porque sabía que Lily la amaba, pero yo jamás había visto una película de ella, y esta vez no era la excepción, porque yo estaba atento a la chica descansando contra mi pecho, y que mi mano siguiera acariciando su cabello y la otra su brazo.

Debía amar mucho esa película porque normalmente la habría dormido, pero no, su rostro se elevó hasta el mío y sonrió cuando los créditos comenzaron a salir.

— _Esta vez será bueno_.

—Eh, sí, por supuesto.

—No prestaste atención a nada ¿verdad?

—Podría mentirte y decirte que sí, que la vi de principio a fin…

—Comenzamos a verla diez minutos después del inicio.

—No presté ni un gramo de atención –acepté, ella suspiró y negó.

—Hubieses podido decir que no querías ver eso y cambiarle al porno.

—Oye ¿eso era una opción? –sonreí cuando comenzó a reír.

—Eres un caso especial, Edward Lupin.

—La verdad me entretuve en tus piojos, así que te espulgué.

—Eso explica la maraña en vez de pelo –suspiró.

—Disculpa, pero eran muchos piojos.

—Exijo ver los cadáveres.

—Lo haría, pero tengo hábitos de mono, me los comí, para asegurarme de que no volvieran a atacarte.

—Tonto –alborotó mi cabeza, así que me acerqué más a ella para que pudiese vengarse bien.

Después de que alborotó mi cabello, comenzó a trenzarlo, entre risas, así que me subí sobre ella, recargando la barbilla en la boca del estómago, mientras ella seguía entretenida, yo podía verla descaradamente.

—Te odio –me apresó con sus piernas –porque no puedo enojarme contigo, lo intento, pero después cedes y me dejas hacer locuras.

—Porque no quiero que te enojes conmigo, tal vez por eso, soy un tramposo y lo sé –sonreí.

—Un gran tramposo, debería decirlo.

—Sé que funciona, así que dejaré que me maquilles si eso hace que olvides que soy un tramposo y que te encanta –me pellizcó las mejillas.

—Eso dolió –fruncí el ceño.

—De eso se trataba.

—Ya verás.

Aproveché la posición en la que estábamos para hacerle cosquillas, se retorció debajo de mí, sus piernas me soltaron, mientras intentaba escapar, pero no la dejé, había muchas cosas que me gustaban de ella, su risa estruendosa y divertida, esa que desde que volví pocas veces escuchaba, así que continúe.

—Basta –pidió –basta, basta, basta.

—Bien, llorona –reímos.

—Ya ¿me dejarás pararme? –Interrogó.

—No lo sé, yo creo que no –reí y volví a hacerle cosquillas.

—Teddy –dijo entrecortadamente mi nombre.

La solté, al notar que en algún momento, su espalda había quedado pegada a mi pecho, y que mi rostro estaba pegado a su cérvix así que cuando se puso de pie, la seguí.

—Eres fácil de engañar también –me guiñó un ojo, así que sacudí la cabeza y reí.

—No es cierto –contesté fingiendo ofensa.

—Ninguna boa deja escapar a su víctima, mi amigo, ninguna planta carnívora tampoco.

—Los leones le dan oportunidad a sus víctimas de correr, para volver a atraparlas, es que a ellos no les dijeron jamás que no deberían jugar con su comida.

—Dudo que puedas hacer comparación, no eres un león.

—Es que el león no es como lo pintan.

Me puse de pie, pero ella retrocedió con una sonrisa en los labios, dejándome saber que en cuanto menos lo esperara, se echaría a correr, para alejarse de mí, para ganarme lo que entendí como una oportunidad para conquistarla, Lily demostraba entre sus juegos la verdad, y quería demostrarle, que yo sería capaz de permanecer a su lado el resto de mis días, y aunque no me eligiera, jamás me perdería, porque así soy yo, un idiota masoquista.


	42. Viñeta 42: Conejo y León

_**Disclaimers:**_ Los personajes de Harry Potter pertenece a J.K. Rowling y a los que han comprado parte de los derechos de autor, lo cual NO es mi caso, y sólo los utilizo sin intención de lucro alguno, la trama me pertenece, salvo los personajes, como ya se ha mencionado anteriormente.

¡Hola! Bueno, aquí pasando a dejar la viñeta del día, espero que sea de su agrado, gracias por todo, sus reviews, sus follows, sus favoritos, significan mucho.

* * *

 **Viñeta 42: Conejo y León.**

La alcancé cuando chocó contra la barda, soltó una risa cantarina, desde que había vuelto, no la había visto tan divertida como esta semana conmigo, era ella, la dulce y tierna niña de catorce años que recordaba, y que tanto me encantaba, pero ahora se había vuelto toda una mujer digna de admiración y deseo.

—Te atrapé –sonreí fanfarrón –sin nada más que avanzar hasta ti.

—Posiblemente me cansé de huir de ti –me informó con una sonrisa burlona –o tal vez el conejo piensa que el león se volvió viejo y no quiere que muera de hambre.

—Este león puede correr tras de ti el resto de sus días.

—Bueno, el conejo –me jaló hasta ella –sin duda quiere que el viejo león se lo coma –me besó de nuevo.

¿Qué puedo decir? El león es no sólo viejo, sino un pecador, y no iba a detenerse con el conejo hasta que éste lo detuviera, separó sus labios echando la cabeza hacia atrás cuando el aire se consumió de nuestros pulmones, su respiración era agitada, igual que la mía, pero pegué mis labios a su garganta, besándola suavemente.

—Teddy –gimió mi nombre, pero no en burla, sino con un tono excitado que me afectó por completo.

—Lily –mordí suavemente su cuello, para no dejar marca.

—Sé que he estado repitiéndolo hasta el cansancio, no sólo para ti, sino para mí también –su mirada se volvió suave y tragó saliva, quedándose un minuto callada –por favor hazlo –su respiración se agitó –no seas suave –me pidió, me tomó un minuto salir de mi estupor y no lo hubiese hecho si ella no me hubiese vuelto a besar, para después rodear mi cintura con sus piernas.

La besé, de manera pasional, como ella me lo había pedido, por un instante pensé que se refería que me controlara y no me aprovechara, pero no, era todo lo contrario, sus manos abandonaron mi cabello extrañamente peinado y desabrocharon mi pantalón, metiendo su cálida mano hasta mi miembro, haciéndome jadear y haciendo que mi erección creciera más entre nosotros.

— _Esto será más fácil_ –me incitó así que mientras ella se detenía abrazando mi cuello, me bajé los pantalones.

Su vestido lo facilitó para los dos, mi mano se perdió entre su húmeda intimidad, haciéndola gemir, guie mi miembro hasta ella y me adentré de una sola estocada, logrando que se estremeciera.

Volvió a besarme, apasionadamente, mientras la presionaba más contra la barda del apartamento, empujé una sola vez, haciéndole gemir entre mis labios, enterrando las uñas en mis hombros, cosa que no me molestaba, todo lo contrario, me gustaba siempre y cuando fuese ella, empujé mi cuerpo una vez más en ella, sintiendo a mi erección albergada en Lily, no cambiaría ese momento por nada, empujé una y otra vez rápidamente, haciéndole suplicar, cubrí su boca para evitar que los vecinos vinieran a interrumpir o llamaran a la policía.

—Teddy –chilló –más rápido –imploró.

La obedecí, la sujeté de su bonito trasero y la llevé hasta mi habitación, caímos juntos a la cama, ella sobre mí, me soltó y se incorporó de inmediato, moviéndose furiosa sobre la erección, haciendo más profunda la penetración, acaricie la piel de su estómago en cuanto Lily se despojó de la ropa y comenzó a desabotonar mi camisa, optó por un solo tirón, enviando los botones a lugares insospechados; me incorporé hasta ella, besando sus senos, dejando que el placer me llenara.

Nos sonreímos en cuanto se dio cuenta de que estaba siendo escandalosa, río pero terminó exclamando, agarrando el cubrecama y arrugándolo.

—Lily –gruñí cuando sus músculos vaginales se apretaron en mi miembro, provocando un placer enorme.

—Más adentro –me pidió, así que empujé más fuerte, me besó furiosa mientras sus uñas rasguñaban mi trasero.

—Me voy a venir –le informé para salir de ella.

—No –me pidió –continúa.

—Lily –la reprendí.

—Deja de ser el perfecto Teddy un segundo ¿bien? –me regañó, la embestí un par de veces más, y terminé por completo, hundí mi cara en sus senos.

Ella me abrazó, su corazón latía apresurado, no me moví, permanecí un momento más en ella, sabía que eso había sido un evento extraño y aislado.

—Te amo –le informé antes de besarla.

—Lo sé –aceptó.

No la dejé irse, ni vestirse, el sexo no era sólo mi fantasía y no terminaba cuando echaba el condón al baño, jamás terminaba, porque después de eso quería dormir junto a ella y despertar y tenerla ahí, ducharnos, desayunar, comer, cenar, casarnos, ser padres, morir de ancianos.

Los suaves labios de la chica junto a mí me despertaron, mientras su mano descendía por mi estómago hasta mi miembro agotado, abrí los ojos, eran las diez de la mañana, y ella estaba vestida.

—Me tocará desvestirte –ella sonrió.

—No mucho –se subió sobre mí, meneando sus caderas y atrapando mi miembro entre su cálida intimidad, mientras la fricción nos despertaba a ambos –no tengo ropa interior, ni sostén, sólo el vestido –sonreí.

Me dejó hacerle el amor de nuevo esa mañana, no sólo en la cama, sino también en la ducha, me dejó perder el sentido común, me consumió por completo la felicidad, la llevé a la casa de sus padres, tenía que ir a Watford, por una semana, por asuntos de negocios, sólo 27 kilómetros al noroeste de Londres, cualquier cosa estaría de vuelta enseguida.

Me besó durante un minuto, se alejó, mientras acariciaba mi rostro, besé su cuello, estaba estacionado frente a la casa de sus padres, no el mejor lugar, no cuando los invitados para la boda de la chica a la que besaba estaban llegando desde hacía unos días, pero no me importó, y a ella tampoco, porque me dejó hacerlo, incluso guio mi mano hasta su intimidad, me sonrió y salió del auto que había rentado.

—Lily –la llamé, ella se detuvo y me sonrió.

—Sí, Ted.

—Te amo.

—Lo sé.

No había hombre más feliz en el mundo más que yo, y tampoco uno más idiota.


	43. Viñeta 43: Idiota

_**Disclaimers:**_ Los personajes de Harry Potter pertenece a J.K. Rowling y a los que han comprado parte de los derechos de autor, lo cual NO es mi caso, y sólo los utilizo sin intención de lucro alguno, la trama me pertenece, salvo los personajes, como ya se ha mencionado anteriormente.

¡Hola! Bueno, aquí pasando a dejar la viñeta del día, espero que sea de su agrado, gracias por todo, sus reviews, sus follows, sus favoritos, significan mucho.

* * *

 **Viñeta 43: Idiota.**

No hubo ninguna clase de percance en el tiempo que estuve fuera, para mi sorpresa, fui bastante bien recibido en la casa Potter de nuevo, cuando pregunté por ella, Ginny me dijo que estaba en su habitación con Steph, que tocara antes de entrar.

No fue necesario tocar.

La puerta estaba abierta, me quedé como un idiota, admirando la belleza de la mujer que amaba usando un hermoso vestido de novia color blanco; mi corazón latió lentamente y me dolió.

 _Las cosas nunca cambian como pienso que lo harán,_ sonreí dolido, todo este tiempo lejos, después de lo que había pasado entre nosotros, creí que al volver, estaríamos juntos, pero no, el sexo había sido eso para ella, sólo sexo, como antes, sin significado, al menos para ella.

—Te ves hermosa –pronuncie asustándola.

—Teddy –musitó.

—Sin duda elegiste bien el vestido, me tengo que ir, sólo… -me aclaré la garganta –sólo quería que supieras que volvió el idiota.

—Edward –corrió tras de mí, pero se quedó de pie al inicio de la escalera, dejando que me fuera.

Harry, Ginny, Albus y James me observaron sin comprender, y después a ella, azoté la puerta del auto y golpee con toda mi fuerza el volante, mi respiración se agitó, así que me aferré.

Levanté la vista para encontrarme con la mirada de superioridad de _él,_ así que comprendí que mi bonita ilusión de una pareja perfecta se había reventado, no había nada que pudiese hacer, mi tiempo se había terminado, y no había logrado enamorarla ni un poco.

Arranqué y aceleré, por un momento quise arrollarlo, pero no era tan valiente como para hacerlo, así que mejor acepté la derrota ¿qué más podía hacer?

Isabela observó en todas direcciones y después me sonrió, entró y fue hasta el jardín que Lily había terminado en mi ausencia.

—En venganza deberías hacer algo ¿no?

—Claro ¿Cómo qué? –ironicé.

—Destrozar el jardín, acostarte conmigo, casarte conmigo –me sonrió.

—Algo que no implique caer tan bajo, Isabela –ella frunció el ceño.

—Idiota –vociferó –pero me alegro de que te dieras cuenta, de que esa niña sólo jugará contigo todas las veces que se lo permitas, lo deletreare para ti, es una Z-O-R-R-A.

—Creí que ella te caía bien.

—En un inicio lo hacía, hasta saber que se acostó contigo mientras estaba con _él_ , durante ¿tres meses?

—Cuatro –corregí –pero ella no jugó conmigo.

—Pero con _él_ sí –sonrió.

—Nosotros podemos acostarnos con muchas pero las mujeres no ¿dónde está la igualdad? –bromee, pero era muy en serio.

—Como quieras –puso los ojos en blanco –deberías dejarte de actitudes infantiles y volver y besarle los pies y hacer como que jamás pasó.

—Posiblemente lo haga, es más, iré ahora.

—Adelante.

Isabela salió primero que yo, cerré el apartamento y conduje hasta la casa de mi padrino, posiblemente ella no estaría ahí, pero no podía hacer nada, ya había conducido una hora hasta ahí.

El cabello rubio, brillante y perfecto me atacó cuando Victoire se arrojó a mis brazos, nuestro matrimonio había terminado bien, primordialmente porque no le puse el cuerno, jamás le pegué, insulté ni nada, simplemente le dije que no la amaba y pedí el divorcio a tiempo, me había tomado un año volver a Londres después de eso, pero lo había hecho. En un mal momento.

—Teddy –chilló emocionada –pero es que te ves guapo –alisó mi camisa –sigues teniendo las mismas manías, ropa arrugada, necesitas una mujer que te planche la ropa.

—Posiblemente, hace unos días pensé que había encontrado a la perfecta para mí.

—Claro ¿y porque no está aquí contigo?

—Bien, huyó –observé a Lily –no somos el tal para cual –acepté vencido.

—Mala suerte para ella –bajó la voz –dime que sigues siendo bueno en la cama –rió.

—Boba –la abracé –dime ¿qué haces por aquí?

—La boda de Lily –aceptó.

—Oh, suena fabuloso ¿Y Matthew? –su rostro se ensombreció.

—Lo dejé.

—Oh, eso no fue en buenos términos.

—El bastardo me golpeaba –aceptó en voz alta.

— ¿Qué? –cuestioné perplejo.

—Bueno, había sido perfecto, hasta que me mudé con él, lo permití un año.

—Vic, cariño –Ginny la miró sorprendida.

—Me envió al hospital innumerable veces –aceptó, con la voz rota y sus ojos cristalizados por el llanto no liberado –dije no más, y lo envié a la mierda, donde no debió salir.

—Teddy –la voz suave de Lily me regresó de golpe a la realidad.

—Debiste decirme –gruñí, le hubiese enseñado a tratar a una mujer…

—Por eso no lo hice –alisó mi camisa y me besó la mejilla –mi adorable ex esposo –sonrió –que idiota la chica que te ha dejado escapar ahora.

—Tú lo dejaste escapar –sonrió Lily divertida.

—Bueno, es tan caballeroso que no dice que él me pidió el divorcio, y hay algo que sé, que no debes aferrarte a alguien que no te ama, porque al final, la única lastimada serás tú –suspiró.

—Que dulce –bromeó Lily.

—Quiero hablar contigo a solas, Ted –me informó.

—Claro, puedes quedarte en mi apartamento.

— ¡Compraste uno! –Chilló emocionada –sabía que terminarías haciéndolo.

—Lily lo eligió, para ser honesto, y colocó un bonito jardín, que cuando se marche, temo que terminará muriendo junto con su partida.

—Va a irse a Argentina, no va a morirse, idiota –me golpeó mi ex esposa.

—Yo sólo digo que nadie como ella para cuidar de un jardín, pregúntale a Ginny.

—Cierto –admitió la pelirroja mayor con una sonrisa.

—Bueno, Lily, es momento de irnos a tu despedida de soltera –me observó la rubia bonita y encantadora de mi ex mujer –me darás la dirección.

—Yo sé dónde vive –recordó Lily.

—Cierto, tú me dirás.

—Iré por ti, sólo llámame.

Le pasé mi número a Victoire y ella salió junto con la bonita pelirroja que me miró enfadada para después desaparecer por la puerta seguida de su prima.

Me quedé quieto, ante las palabras de Victoire, era muy temprano para recibir un golpe tan crudo.

—El la golpea –me repitió.

— ¿Tú Cómo lo sabes?


	44. Viñeta 44: Un Souvenir

_**Disclaimers:**_ Los personajes de Harry Potter pertenece a J.K. Rowling y a los que han comprado parte de los derechos de autor, lo cual NO es mi caso, y sólo los utilizo sin intención de lucro alguno, la trama me pertenece, salvo los personajes, como ya se ha mencionado anteriormente.

¡Hola! Bueno, aquí pasando a dejar la viñeta del día, sólo quiero decirles que el final está llegando, y bueno, expresar mi felicidad y agradecer su apoyo, es la tercera historia que llega a los 200 reviews, la segunda de Ted y Lily, gracias por el apoyo.

Por cierto, de nuevo les invitaré a unirse al grupo de facebook dedicado a ésta bonita pareja, en el buscador sólo necesitas colocar **Teddy & Lily** aparecerá con un _símbolo de corazón_ y como grupo cerrado. Pero ustedes únanse, hagamos crecer éste ship.

* * *

 **Viñeta 44: Un Souvenir.**

Victoire inclinó la cabeza y me dedicó una mirada de que no dudaba de que fuese un verdadero idiota. —Vamos, Teddy –se burló.

—Victoire –me levanté y comencé a ir de un lado a otro, queriendo asesinar a alguien.

—Reconozco a una mujer golpeada a kilómetros, formé parte de ellas por un año ¿recuerdas?

—A ella le gusta el sexo rudo, posiblemente sadomasoquismo –justifiqué a Lily.

—Te estás negando a verlo ¿por qué? –frunció el ceño.

—Por qué no puede ser cierto, Vic.

Mi ex mujer sonrió apenada y se abrazó a sí misma, algo que solía hacer Lily muy seguido, un gesto que ninguna de las dos tenía, Victoire lo había adquirido recientemente, y Lily en algún momento de los diez años que habíamos dejado de vernos.

—Todas las señales están frente a ti, ha dejado de llamarlo por su nombre y comenzado a referirse como _él,_ algo que ni siquiera yo hice, su pánico tiene que ser muy grande como para algo así, Ted.

—Todos nos referimos de esa forma, no sólo ella.

—Sí, pero… a ustedes les cae mal, según por lo que mi tío Harry dijo, pero ¿ella? Lo despojó de algo tan básico como su nombre ¿por qué?

—No sigas –pedí.

—Ha sido golpeada por tantos años y me sorprende que nadie se diera cuenta ¿ha terminado en el hospital? –Afirmé –no me sorprende que intentara suicidarse alguna vez.

Me quedé helado y Vic lo notó, así que rió dolida, completamente incrédula porque nadie lo sospechara.

—Soporté eso por un año –me observó –y lo intenté seis veces –rió fuertemente, cuando dejó de observar el techo vi que estaba llorando –no sé cuántas veces lo haya intentado, Ted, pero si un año ha sido un infierno para mí, no me imagino más.

—Ella sigue ahí.

— ¿Crees que no lo ha intentado? Salir, me refiero –me gritó –el miedo te controla y te paralizas, llega el momento en que crees que lo mereces y que nadie más te querrá, Edward ¿Lily alguna vez supo lo que era el amor? Ella sólo conoce esta versión enferma y bizarra.

—Voy a matarlo –observé a Victoire que se rió.

—Vas a ser una persona coherente, y harás que entre en razón y lo deje.

—He intentado que lo deje, pero no ha funcionado.

—Antes no me tenías de aliada –sonreí.

Fui hasta la puerta cuando sonó el timbre, Lily me sonrió, estuvo a punto de lanzarse a mis brazos, pero Victoire se asomó detrás de mí.

—Faltan dos días, y tengo que ir por las flores, decidirme y dar la cantidad exacta de las que necesitaré –me informó, vi la súplica en ellos, sabía que venía a otra cosa, pero no se animó a decirlo no frente a Victoire.

—Iré por un suéter –Lily sonrió.

—Yo iré a buscar unos bonitos accesorios, Lupin –me gritó –nos veremos en la noche –le sonrió a Lily, la abrazó, haciendo que la dulce pelirroja se quejara; Victoire me observó sobre el hombro en su señal "la ha golpeado de nuevo".

Conduje enfurecido por la nueva información, Isabela me había dado un montón de patrañas, apoyando mis teorías donde ella no era feliz, pero jamás que era golpeada, tendría una plática seria con ella después.

Me quedé lejos, observando las flores, mientras ella hablaba con la dependienta, con una sonrisa, me distraje cinco minutos, y la vi salir completamente enfurecida, se detuvo un momento y regresó hasta una de las enorme mesas y aventó todo, estaba furiosa, pateó la mesa y luego otra y salió enfurecida.

—Lily –la llamé.

—Estás loca Lily Luna –chilló la mujer, pagarás esto, le llamaré a la policía maldita desquiciada.

—Yo pagaré por esto –la calmé, busqué mi tarjeta y se la arrojé –mande la factura –grité y salí corriendo para alcanzarla –Lily, Lily.

La sujeté de los brazos cuando se desmoronó frente a mí, la abracé.

—Tranquila ¿qué ocurrió? –interrogué.

—Ella tiene razón –chilló – _Esto nunca es diferente._

—Dime ¿qué te dijo?

—La verdad, ese es el problema, ella dijo que observara todo a su alrededor, que ella había logrado ser alguien exitosa en la vida y que yo… y que yo sólo era una fracasada, que el único "éxito" en la vida era estar próxima a casarse, con un hombre nefasto que lo más seguro es que me golpeara –chilló e intentó alejarse de mí.

—Lily –la sujeté fuerte, para que no se alejara –déjalo –pedí.

— ¿Y qué va a pasar conmigo? –su respiración se agitó –no sabría que hacer no hay nada de mí sin _él_ ¿qué voy a hacer si lo dejo o _él_ me deja? –chilló histérica.

—Podrías volver a estudiar –dejó de luchar y me observó –terminar la escuela y ser Horticultora, el mundo no se terminará porque lo dejes, Lily, tienes todo lo necesario para triunfar, déjalo.

—No puedo –sollozó.

—Claro que puedes.

—No, no puedo.

—Dime algo ¿lo amas realmente?

—Ella tiene razón –se escurrió entre mis brazos –él me golpea, he intentado irme tantas veces… no puedo.

Las palabras de Lily golpeaban mi interior fuertemente, escucharlo de Victoire era una cosa, pero que Lily me lo admitiera en ese descontrol, despertó una bestia hambrienta de sangre.

— ¿Desde hace cuánto te golpea? –Ella me observó y observó a otro lado –Lily.

—Sólo me amenazaba al inicio –aceptó –comenzó a golpearme en cuanto me fui a vivir con _él_ –sus palabras fueron como un mazo golpeándome fuertemente.

—Por qué…

—Por qué me pediste que me quedara con él –comenzó a llorar de nuevo –y así fue que me olvide de mí, tratando de hacerte feliz y en el intento me perdí –sus palabras dolieron –me dijiste que me quedara con él, así que ahí me quedé, porque sabía que jamás podrías amarme a mí.

—Lily, te he dicho tantas veces que te amo ¿por qué?

—Teddy, tú me dices que soy un ser especial, pero sólo me haces sentir como un vil souvenir.

—Déjalo –le pedí de nuevo.

—No puedo.


	45. Viñeta 45: Tratos

_**Disclaimers:**_ Los personajes de Harry Potter pertenece a J.K. Rowling y a los que han comprado parte de los derechos de autor, lo cual NO es mi caso, y sólo los utilizo sin intención de lucro alguno, la trama me pertenece, salvo los personajes, como ya se ha mencionado anteriormente.

Hola, bueno, paso a dejar la viñeta del día y agradecer por el apoyo que a lo largo de éstos meses, quiero aclarar que si no he contestado algún review, no es porque sea sangrona, sino porque no me llegó la alerta de que había llegado su review y al momento de revisar directamente en la página no lo vi, suena increíble, pero es cierto, aun así, saben que sus reviews significan mucho, sus lecturas, sus favoritos y sus follows.

También decir que a partir de ésta viñeta, relatará Lily de nuevo, gracias por todo.

* * *

 **Viñeta 45: Tratos.**

La mirada de Teddy me demostró que había hecho mal decirle la verdad, estaba furioso, y no quería que hiciera alguna estupidez, aproveché su confusión interna para escapar de él, sabía que se enfocaría en mí más que en _él_ , y esperaba con todo mi ser a que eso pasara, no quería que cometiera alguna tontería.

Llegué a casa completamente agitada, lo llamé un par de veces, que no me contestara aumentó mi pánico, no porque estuviese muerto, sino porque Teddy lo hubiese hecho.

Estaba profundamente dormido, así que pude respirar tranquilamente, le llamé a Isabela, pero me envió a buzón, así que suspiré resignada.

Me senté en el sofá, cerré los ojos recordando lo que era estar con Teddy, no podía estar con él, ese había sido el trato con Isabela, si ella me ayudaba, y me decía como responder las pruebas, y las respuestas a las preguntas, yo dejaría en paz a Teddy, pero no podía, siempre volvía a él, y la mejor forma de no volver, era marchándome, casándome con _él,_ y escapando del hombre que despertaba todo en mí.

 _¿Cómo iba a saberlo?_ Que las palabras de una ex compañera me afectarían tanto, al grado de confesarme con Teddy, era una idiota, una gran idiota.

—La boda es pasado mañana –sonrió Victoire, asentí sin ánimo.

—Sigues quedándote con Teddy ¿cierto?

—Sí –me sonrió –ha estado enfurecido, no tengo idea de porqué.

—Es un ser extraño –me reí, ella también.

—Vaya que lo es –sonrió –pero tengo que admitir que casarme con él fue la mejor decisión que pude tomar en mi vida.

Bajé la vista, las cosas eran diferentes para él, no sentía su matrimonio con la bonita rubia, de enormes ojos azules y cuerpo perfecto la mejor decisión, por el contrario.

—Te dijo por qué quería el divorcio –la observé.

—Llegó frente a mí y dijo: Victoire, ya no te amo, lo mejor será que me des el divorcio.

—Y si es la mejor decisión de tu vida ¿por qué lo dejaste ir?

—Yo no lo dejé ir, no es como tener o no tener, Lily, si una persona está junto a ti es por decisión propia, cuando se va es por lo mismo, yo no podía retenerlo, ni al inicio ni al final.

—Pero veo como lo ves, como lo tratas…

—Bueno, porque agradezco que me dijera en el momento en que dejó de quererme, sufrí, lo hice, pero hubiese sufrido más a su lado sin nada que nos complementara.

—Pero dijiste que ese hombre, tu pareja después de Ted te golpeaba.

—Sí, pero fue mi decisión permanecer ahí –sonrió –una decisión tomada por el miedo ¿Qué pasaría conmigo después? Mi esposo me había dejado ya, mi nuevo novio me golpeaba ¿era yo la causa del problema? Seguramente, por eso me quedé, hasta que no soporté un golpe más.

—Tienes mucha fuerza de voluntad –sonreí.

—Te quiebran todo por dentro –me observó a los ojos –lo sé, Lily, sé que _él_ te golpea, y no, nadie me lo dijo, sólo necesito observarte para saber el infierno que hay detrás de esos ojos.

— _Él_ no me golpea –me reí.

—Negación –sonrió –justificación a todo lo que _él_ te hace dime ¿de qué formas más te maltrata?

— ¡ _Él_ no me maltrata! –reproché enfurecida.

—Volvemos a la negación –sonrió –golpes, palabras ¿qué más? –sus ojos azules se cerraron para después abrirse sorprendidos –sexualmente también.

—No –contesté ruda –ni físicamente, ni psicológicamente, ni sexualmente, me gusta el sexo rudo, que es diferente.

—Déjalo –pidió.

—Lo amo –era tan normal en mí mentir sobre eso que era la única justificación que encontraba para todo.

—Nómbralo –me retó –di su nombre, en voz alta, di que lo amas.

—Yo lo amo a _él_ –repetí con toda la confianza que pude fingir.

—Di su nombre, vamos, todas sus letras, su apellido, di su nombre y que lo amas.

—No sé porque lo haces –contesté enfadada.

—Has quitado todo de _él_ , puedo jurarte que lo ves a la cara y ni siquiera sabes describirlo.

—Claro que puedo –fruncí el ceño.

—Dime como es –sonrió –desde físicamente hasta como es contigo en la intimidad.

— _Él_ es… -me quedé callada –tiene ojos azules –sonreí victoriosa, es… _él es…_

 _—Él, él, él, él,_ siempre _él_ –negó –jamás su nombre. —Dime ¿Cómo es James? –sonreí por el cambio de tema.

—James es encantadoramente tonto, divertido, soltero eterno, los hoyuelos en sus mejillas son como los míos cuando sonreímos alegres, sus ojos avellana se tapan cuando se deja el cabello largo y alborotado.

— ¿Y Albus? –Sonrió –no ha cambiado mucho.

—Ya lo sé, Albus sigue siendo el más soñador de todos, su novia es adorable, supongo, no la he conocido aun.

— ¿Y Ted? –sonreí ante la mención de su nombre y observé al horizonte, perdiéndome en mis pensamientos.

—Ted –sonreí –Teddy es –volví a guardar silencio un segundo –Edward Lupin es asombroso –observé a mi prima –es, la clase de hombre que todas querríamos presentarle a nuestros padres, es correcto, silencioso, divertido y protector –sonreí –la manera en que sus ojos miel brillan ante el sol, o su cabello castaño está normalmente enmarañado, los dientes blancos y perfectamente alineados, salvo por los colmillos que sobresalen un poco, tal como si fuese un vampiro, y… las arrugas que se hacen alrededor de sus ojos cuando sonríe –volví a la realidad –me divierte –sonreí.

La mirada de Victoire era apacible, no dejaba ver nada de sus pensamientos, sonrió después de un momento.

—Lo sé, es divertido –rió –te esperaré adentro, pero sin duda tienes que replantearte si quieres permanecer en ese infierno, Lils, no importa quién te puso ahí, sino que tú quieras salir, no hay nadie en el mundo que valga más que tú, _él_ sólo quiere dañarte, y no lo dejes.

Observé a Victoire alejarse de mí, pasara lo que pasara, tenía que quedarme en ese lugar, no moverme de nuevo.

—Hola –levanté la vista hasta Isabela, que me sonreía, sin embargo su mirada era completamente fría.


	46. Viñeta 46: Diferente

_**Disclaimers:**_ Los personajes de Harry Potter pertenece a J.K. Rowling y a los que han comprado parte de los derechos de autor, lo cual NO es mi caso, y sólo los utilizo sin intención de lucro alguno, la trama me pertenece, salvo los personajes, como ya se ha mencionado anteriormente.

Hola, día nuevo, viñeta nueva, espero que siga siendo de su agrado, ya estamos cerca del final, gracias por sus favoritos, sus reviews y follows.

* * *

 **Viñeta 46: Diferente.**

Le sonreí tímidamente ante esa mirada, sabía a lo que venía, me había puesto al tanto en el hospital mientras me recuperaba de mi intento de suicidio, habíamos hecho un trato y sólo yo no había cumplido su parte.

—Hola –contesté nada segura.

—Pasado mañana es la fecha –sonrió –y sólo quiero hacerte consiente de lo que harás, dirás que sí, y te largarás con _él_ ¿entendido?

—Más que claro –acepté.

—He estado llevando a Ted en la dirección equivocada a lo largo de éste tiempo porque fuiste tú quien lo pidió así, no puedes culparme ahora que él me atrae.

—Lo sé.

—Bien, porque hicimos un trato, Luna, y no te veo cumpliéndolo, por si las dudas, lo he hecho partícipe de tu comportamiento cuando estuvo lejos, puedo jurar que no está para nada feliz de que no cumplas ordenes –sonrió –una cosa es que lo convencieras de ir a tu boda, y otra, que te acostaras con él para lograrlo –elevó la mano cuando iba a explicar las cosas –guárdate las excusas, Luna, nadie te las está pidiendo, bueno, yo no, quien sabe _él._

—Yo sólo intentaba convencerlo, jamás me acosté con él… de nuevo –mentí.

—La única estúpida en esta charla, eres tú. No me verás la cara de idiota, y mucho menos a tu prometido, posiblemente cuando llegues a su casa, me obligue a maquillarte los golpes pasado mañana –río –y sabes que si abres la boca, lo sabremos –me guiñó un ojo y se alejó.

Me costó un largo minuto tranquilizarme, poner mi cara de alegre y divertida y fui hasta mi familia, que estaba a lo lejos, charlando alegremente de lo soleado que estaba el día.

—Lily, que bueno que vienes, ella es Bree –sonrió Albus –mi prometida.

—Mucho gusto –le sonreí, fui hasta ella y la abracé –espero que hagas muy feliz a mi hermano.

—Eso espero –sonrió –lo amo, eso ayudara, supongo.

—Tiene qué, cuando amas a alguien, es suficiente –observé a Ted, haciendo que se enfocara completamente en mí.

—Sin duda es lo único que importa –sonrió James y me abrazó.

Solté un pequeño quejido, mis costados dolían a causa de los golpes que me había dado _él,_ pero no dije nada más, seguí sonriendo y riendo de todo lo que dijeran.

—Lily ¿podemos hablar? –me giré hasta Ted y sonreí.

—No, al menos no hoy –suspiré –encárgate de Isabela.

—Ella no me interesa ¿cuántas veces tengo que decirte que te amo para que me entiendas y me creas? –gruñó.

—Perdona si no es fácil –negué, y es que los días que pasamos juntos, me habían hecho sentir como una persona normal.

Me alejé, Victoire tenía razón, _él_ había roto todo dentro de mí, a lo largo de mi tiempo viviendo juntos, jamás había podido elegir lo que vestiría y cuando lo vestiría, tenía una lista, pegada a la puerta del closet sobre qué tenía que combinar con qué y si no lo hacía, tendría malas consecuencias al respecto, no podía elegir las sabanas, ni el cubre camas, ni siquiera como llevar el cabello, hacía diez años, me había cortado el pelo un poco, y eso había sido suficiente para merecer la peor golpiza, claro, eran las primeras golpizas que recibía. Lo mismo con el sexo.

La primera noche en que llegué a su casa; se había encargado de quitar todo rastro de Ted en mi piel, dejándome en claro, que no podía negarle a usar mi cuerpo, o posiblemente, las cosas saldrían mal en el juego.

 _Será diferente,_ lo había justificado por primera vez, y supe que a partir de ese momento, no habría un retorno en mi vida, todo de ahí en adelante, sería buscar excusas, y justificar todas sus acciones.

Llegué a casa completamente aterrorizada, si Isabela lo había puesto al tanto, posiblemente tendría que asistir a mi propia boda en muletas, con collarín o silla de ruedas; posiblemente. Muerta.

Había una nota en su cama, diciendo que había ido con unos amigos, que tal y como lo prometió, me dejaría descansar de _él_ hasta la noche de bodas.

Tomé una largo baño, tanto, que incluso me quedé dormida, salté asustada cuando mi teléfono sonó, dudé un minuto para tomarlo, pero al ver el número contesté de inmediato.

—Hola –sonreí, aunque no pudiese verme.

—Lily –su voz fue suave y dulce –sólo quería escucharte, dijiste que sólo podías ofrecerme tu amistad, pero ahora la estás negando.

Observé el reloj y mi mente calculó de inmediato. —Te veré en tu apartamento ¿bien?

—Bien –rió –pero si eso va a meterte en problemas…

—No tardaré.

Me vestí tan rápido como pude, tenía ropa que Stephanie me había prestado, así que eso explicaba porque me quedaba tan justa, ella era más delgadita que yo, pero a razón de fisionomía, no por la mala alimentación.

Me tomó una hora llegar hasta él, me abrió la puerta y me lancé a sus brazos, que todo se fuera a la mierda, pero lo quería, quería que me hiciera sentir segura, aunque todo dentro de mí se estuviese derrumbando.

—Vaya look, señorita –se burló de mi atuendo.

—Es de Steph –sonreí y alcé un poco el vestido, que de por sí era corto, que dejaba mis piernas descubiertas, él tragó saliva.

—Luce mejor en ti –sonrió.

—Eres mi amigo, tienes que adularme –bromeé –me sorprende que estés solo –sonreí.

—Es mi apartamento –recordó.

—Pero Vic se estaba quedando aquí.

—Fue con Isabela, necesitaban no sé qué para la boda.

—Ya veo, eso nos da tiempo.

—Sí, supongo ¿qué quieres hacer? Videojuegos o alguna serie –me sonrió.

—Tengo una mejor idea.

Fui hasta él y lo besé, había algo que me gustaba de Ted, la forma en la que él mismo se torturaba al tenerme cerca, se resistía a mí no porque no me deseara, sino porque le importaba realmente.

—Será la última vez –recé en sus labios –por favor, Ted, hazme sentir como si valiera para ti, como si fuese algo más que un souvenir.


	47. Viñeta 47: Boda

_**Disclaimers:**_ Los personajes de Harry Potter pertenece a J.K. Rowling y a los que han comprado parte de los derechos de autor, lo cual NO es mi caso, y sólo los utilizo sin intención de lucro alguno, la trama me pertenece, salvo los personajes, como ya se ha mencionado anteriormente.

Hola, día nuevo, viñeta nueva, espero que siga siendo de su agrado, ya estamos cerca del final, gracias por sus favoritos, sus reviews y follows.

* * *

 **Viñeta 47: Boda.**

Toda la duda que había en él desapareció, porque me sujetó fuerte contra él y el beso se tornó suave, delicado, me guio hasta su cama, subiéndose sobre mí, sin perder el contacto de sus labios sobre los míos, su mano derecha comenzó a acariciarme la piel desnuda de mi pierna.

El mundo pudiese terminar, ambos pudiésemos morir y reencarnar, y nuestras almas se seguirían buscando, no importaba nuestra diferencia de edad, habíamos sido creados el uno para el otro, y nadie iba a poder separarnos, así yo me casara pasado mañana con otro.

El miembro de Ted se adentró de nuevo en mi ser, suavemente mientras se movía en mí como muchas veces en el pasado lo había hecho, me aferré a él y no sólo al placer físico que estaba experimentando, sino a esa sensación en el pecho que me hacía sentir como un ser humano, algo más que un simple objeto que se disputaban dos compradores.

—Te amo –me repitió.

Sus palabras resonaron en mi cabeza el largo camino a casa, por primera vez desde que le dije que sí, estaba seriamente dispuesta a decir que no me casaría con él, pero no podía hacerlo, no podía decírselo ahora, lejos de todos, porque me mataría, lo mejor era esperar, decirle en un lugar donde sí se atrevía a amenazarme, alguien pudiese ayudarme. Porque después de los golpes, solía hacer lo que él quería.

—Bien, Luna ¿dónde estabas? –me cuestionó serio.

—Fui a dar una vuelta, estoy nerviosa, por la boda, después comenzaremos con la mudanza –sonreí –quería dar mi último paseo por la ciudad.

—Más te vale, Isa me ha estado diciendo un par de cosas bastante interesantes.

—En serio ¿cómo qué?

—Que Edward ha estado muy cerca de ti –sonrió –que incluso, te ha dicho que te ama.

—Bueno, sí, lo hizo, delante de mis padres y papá lo corrió, le ha dicho que el único hombre que quiere para mí, eres tú –sonreí.

Fui hasta él y rodee su cuello, _él_ sonrió ante mis palabras y la aprobación de mi padre, pero no eran más que patrañas mías.

—Esa ropa, no me gusta para que salgas a pasear sola.

—Me la prestó Stephanie, para que mis padres no sospecharan nada, la dejé ayudar en los preparativos.

—Te dije que si aceptabas casarte conmigo, te dejaría que volvieras a hablarle, no voy a enojarme por eso, cariño –se acercó a mí y me besó.

—Te amo –volví a besarlo.

—Tranquila, nada de sexo hasta la noche de bodas.

—Extraño que me toques –mentí restregándome contra él.

—Te dije que no –me empujó, haciéndome caer sobre mi trasero.

—Lo siento, amor –me disculpé.

—Es mejor que lo sientas.

No dije nada más, me quedé callada, era mejor que no aceptara tocarme, no con las caricias de Ted frescas no sólo en mi memoria sino también en mi piel, tal vez jugaba yo más con él, que Teddy conmigo.

— _Esta vez va a ser bueno_ –me sonrió antes de entrar al baño a lavarse los dientes.

—Lo será –admití sonriente.

Mi padre me sonrió encantado, aunque el brillo de su sonrisa se reflejaba poco en sus ojos, acarició mi mejilla y me abrazó, tan fuerte, que me sentí bien por lo que haría.

—Lily, luces hermosa –sonrió Artie, un amigo de _él_ –sin duda es un bastardo con suerte, ven aquí –fue hasta mí y me abrazó –no me hagas sacar mi arma si dices que no –besó mi mejilla y se alejó, sonrió como si no hubiese dicho nada grave –es en serio.

—Gracias –contesté nerviosa.

—Los veré abajo, larga vida, viejo –le guiñó un ojo a mi padre y fulminó con la mirada a Ted.

—Los dejaré charlar cinco minutos –nos observó mi padre –convéncela de que diga que no –le dijo pretendiendo que no escuchara.

—Te ves hermosa –me abrazó –lo hago ahora y a solas para evitarte problemas con tu casi marido.

—Gracias, Ted, por todo, lo de esa noche…

—Estoy enamorado de ti, Lily y eso no cambiará jamás, me casé y tardé nueve años en reconocer mi error, voy a esperarte, no importa cuando tiempo te tome volver a mí, siempre voy a estar para ti, no lo dudes jamás –unió sus labios a los míos en un cálido beso.

Avancé hasta _él_ sujetada al brazo de mi padre, le sonreí al borde de las lágrimas, observé a Ted, que tenía que estar hasta el frente, junto a Victoire y a Isabela, y todos estaban ahí, menos una de ellas.

—Lily Luna Potter, aceptas como tu esposo a…

— ¡Yo me opongo! –escuché el grito de una voz suave y dulce, todos nos giramos desconcertados.

—Ni siquiera he llegado a esa parte –se quejó el sacerdote.

—Pues es mejor, yo me opongo –avanzó entre todos los presentes.

—Bien ¿Por qué razón te opones a que este matrimonio se realice?

—Por qué _él_ es mi amante, y… -observó a los presentes –estoy embarazada, sí, eso, estoy esperando a su hijo.

—Victoire –musité sorprendida.

—Eso es una idiotez –se quejó _él_ –yo ni siquiera te conozco bien.

— ¡Mientes! Todos esos viajes fuera del país…

— ¡Es mi trabajo! Yo iba a Irlanda.

—Sí, ahí nos veíamos, pero tú me amas, eso me lo repetías mientras me hacías el amor.

—No, no se vaya –se giró para detener al padre.

—Cuando arreglen, pueden volver a llamarme, mientras tanto, me iré –gruñó el clérigo.

Todos nos observaron incrédulos, tenía la mejor excusa para fingir, pero no era creíble para nadie, pero al menos no tuve oportunidad de decir no.

—Vámonos, Luna –me gruñó.

—Ella no se irá –soltó Ted.

—Por favor, basta –le pedí a Ted.

No dijo nada durante la tarde, fui a tomar una ducha, _él_ entró con una sonrisa siniestra, observándome.

—Sé que te prometí no tocarte hasta la boda, pero al igual que la ceremonia, queda cancelado el trato –besó mi hombro y me tensé –no querrás negarte ¿recuerdas que pasará si lo haces?


	48. Viñeta 48: Suficiente

_**Disclaimers:**_ Los personajes de Harry Potter pertenece a J.K. Rowling y a los que han comprado parte de los derechos de autor, lo cual NO es mi caso, y sólo los utilizo sin intención de lucro alguno, la trama me pertenece, salvo los personajes, como ya se ha mencionado anteriormente.

Hola, Bueno, como ya lo dije, estamos muy cerca del final, paso a dejar la viñeta del día, espero que sea de su agrado, muchas gracias por el apoyo.

 **Advertencia:** _La Viñeta contiene material sensible para algunas personas, leer bajo su propia responsabilidad._

* * *

 **Viñeta 48: Suficiente.**

Me tensé de inmediato, recordando la primera vez que llegué con _él_ y me negué, sin duda no quería volver a pasar algo así, por eso, cada vez que _él_ me tocaba, lo mejor era que usara mi cuerpo como lo deseara, podía negarme, forcejear, pero sólo me causaría más daño a mí misma.

—Será divertido, ven.

—No –supliqué con un hilo de voz.

—Luna, no es castigo porque estoy seguro que tu prima actuó por su propia cuenta, pero te sentí negarte a mi beso, te dije que si lo volvías hacer, lo haría yo también.

—Por favor no.

— ¡Por favor sí! –Gritó enfurecido acorralándome con el lavadero y su cuerpo, observando el espejo frente a nosotros, viéndome a través de él –realmente le creíste que te amaba ¿no? –Se burló –dime algo, Lily –se mofó de mi nombre –crees que tu adorado Ted, te amaría después de saber de todas las formas que te he hecho mía, sabiendo que clase de utensilios he usado en ti, que tu cuerpo ha albergado más que su pene y el mío –su carcajada me heló la sangre –crees que te amé sabiendo que jamás podrás darle un hijo –me besó la curva entre mi hombro y cuello ascendiendo hasta mi oreja –no lo creo –no hay nada digno en ti que amar.

—Pues Teddy me ama –solté enfadada –y sí, no planee nada con Victoire, pero agradezco que interrumpiera la boda, porque iba a decirte que no.

Su mano me golpeó la cabeza aturdiéndome, me jaló hasta el armario, se quitó el cinturón que tenía y lo ató a mi cuello.

—Recordemos viejos tiempos ¿recuerdas cuando te acostaste con él a los catorce? –Se burló –bien, ahora también haremos el mismo proceso para que te olvides de Edward, Lupin.

— ¡Jamás lo olvidé! –Chillé –y puedes matarme pero jamás dejaré de amarlo, amo a Teddy.

—Sí, pues es una lástima, porque Victoire te rompió el corazón diciendo que fuimos amantes, me dejaste desconsolada, y jamás ¿me escuchas bien? –Sonrió –jamás sabrán de ti.

Tiró del cinturón, atorándolo en el tubo que había colocado especialmente para una situación así, el aire comenzó a fluir de mis pulmones, mientras intentaba desesperadamente tocar el piso, pero la punta de mis dedos pulgares apenas si rosaba el suelo, para evitar ahorcarme, sentí la presión de sus manos en mis senos, mientras usaba el bate en mi estómago tan fuerte como podía.

—Si hay algo pequeño que sea, engendrándose aquí, no dejaré que continúe creciendo.

Pude sentir el grosor de ese bate en mi interior, me retorcí, había olvidado lo fuerte que era, y que sin duda, si se lo proponía en serio, podría matarme en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

—Dime algo, Lily ¿sigues amándolo? –me sonrió.

—Sí –chillé, lo introdujo más en mi ser.

—Creo que no escuché ¿estás enamorada aun de Ted Lupin?

— ¡Sí! –apretó más el cinturón en mi cuello y pateó mis dedos de los pies fuertemente, quebrándolos.

Espero unos segundos, y volvió a preguntarlo, pero obtuvo la misma respuesta, si iba a matarme, que lo hiciera, pero no iba a escuchar algo diferente de mi boca.

Ni siquiera me dolió cuando caí de bruces al suelo, la boca me sabía metálica, si no había perdido al menos dos dientes, era un milagro.

Su bota se estrelló en mi rostro una, dos, tres veces, reventando mi ceja y alguna parte de mí porque la sangre comenzó a brotar, sonrió, eso lo estaba disfrutando, y lo demostró, cuando me tomó del cabello, levantándome un poco para introducir su miembro en mi boca ensangrentada, de forma tan violenta que me atraganté.

—Oh Lily _Esto será más fácil._

Sentí su miembro introducirse por mi recto, no era la primera vez que lo hacía, por supuesto, pero era la primera vez que lo hacía mientras tenía un bate introducido por mi vagina; estrelló mi cabeza contra el piso una y otra vez, al ritmo de sus embestidas.

—Voy a preguntártelo una vez más –besó mi cuello mientras me embestía más violentamente, y con la mano restante, movía el bate –Lily ¿sigues amando a Edward Lupin?

—Sí –chillé.

—Perfecto –me liberó por completo –escribirás una nota, y si te niegas, romperé uno por uno tus dedos, después de quitarte las uñas.

Me levantó, me obligó a caminar a pesar de haber roto los dedos de mis pies ya, chillé de dolor, pero eso no servía con _él,_ eso lo excitaba, mientras más dolor me hiciera sentir, era mejor para _él._

—Querida familia, quiero decirles que me iré de Inglaterra, el saber que Victoire es capaz de algo tan terrible…

—Yo jamás diría algo así –me burlé.

—Perfecto, escribe lo que quieras como quieras, pero tiene que decir que te largarás ¿lo entiendes?

—Sí –trague saliva.

Tomé una hoja nueva después de limpiarme la sangre de las manos, y comencé a redactar, recuerdo una vez que Albus había dicho que cada que estuviésemos en peligro, redactáramos de esa forma, remarqué las palabras dos veces, y al final, firmé como Luna. Teddy sabría la razón, o eso esperaba.

—Bien, déjala sobre el buró, sí, lo harás tú, no quiero mis huellas en esa mierda –informó.

Caí de rodillas al llegar al buró, todo en mí dolía, no sabía ni siquiera cuanto tiempo había estado inconsciente entre tortura y tortura.

—Siempre dijiste que la peor manera de morir era asfixiada ¿no es cierto? –sonrió.

—Por favor –supliqué –no hagas esto.

—Vamos, Luna, desde que te vi por primera vez me fascinaste, juré que te enamorarías de mí, pero no, en lugar de eso, te enamoras de Edward, estando yo ahí, dispuesto a todo por ti, y lo único que recibo a cambio, es una patada en las bolas de tu parte, en el momento en que Scorpius Malfoy me amenazó, supe que terminarías conmigo, y que si te gustaba sufrir por un imbécil, sufrirías por mí, y dime ¿ha sido suficiente sufrimiento para tu miserable vida, Lily Luna Potter?


	49. Viñeta 49: Pánico

_**Disclaimers:**_ Los personajes de Harry Potter pertenece a J.K. Rowling y a los que han comprado parte de los derechos de autor, lo cual NO es mi caso, y sólo los utilizo sin intención de lucro alguno, la trama me pertenece, salvo los personajes, como ya se ha mencionado anteriormente.

Hola, Bueno, como ya lo dije, estamos muy cerca del final, sólo faltan tres, por el momento paso a dejar la viñeta del día, espero que sea de su agrado, muchas gracias por el apoyo _._

* * *

 **Viñeta 49: Pánico.**

Hacía unas horas, sin duda creía que mi vida iba a cambiar de un modo positivo, ahora me reía de mí misma, de nuevo porque para mí desgracia _las cosas nunca cambian como espero que lo hagan._

—Teddy vendrá por mí –susurré.

—Lo sé –aceptó, observé a lo que hacía, me había puesto unos calzones y una playera, blancas, me reí, porque de inmediato la sangre se impregnó en las ropas –por eso te vestiré, y nos iremos.

—No vas a salirte con la tuya.

—Eso ya lo veremos, contesta –me ordenó –y cuidado en lo que dices –puso el arma en mi vientre.

—Hola –me sorbí la sangre de la nariz.

—Lily –la voz preocupada de Ted me alivió –joder, me alegro que estas bien, he estado intentando localizarte desde el día de la boda.

—Yo –lo observé sonreír y encogerse de hombros –lo siento, necesitaba tiempo para mí…

—Tres días han sido suficientes, no quiero este mal presentimiento en mi pecho más ¿dónde estás? –asintió.

—En casa de _él,_ tomando mis cosas, me iré de Inglaterra.

—Espérame, estoy cerca, iré por ti y te ayudaré a recoger tus cosas.

—Gracias.

 _Él_ colgó, me alzó y me aventó al auto, no había tenido tiempo para nada de lo que él planeaba, me reí, ganándome un nuevo golpe.

—No es divertido, idiota –blasfemó.

—Claro que lo es, por eso lo amo ¿sabes? –Reí –siempre te arruina los planes.

—No esta vez, voy a matarte, y jamás sabrá que pasó contigo ¿sabes por qué? –Negó –dejaré que te asfixies, te descuartizaré, y haré que los animales del circo, te traguen ¿a dónde fue Lily? –Sonrió –directo al excremento donde jamás debió, salir.

Había algo que sabía hacer, conducir lejos, rápido y con suerte, salimos de la ciudad con dirección que no distinguí, el camino fue silencioso, no había mucho que decirnos, todo lo habíamos dejado en claro, jamás lo amé, y como era tan idiota para sufrir por uno, bueno, quería ser él, lo cierto que sólo me hizo sufrir físicamente, sus palabras y todo eso, eran lo mismo, Teddy no me amaba, sólo de esa forma pudo romperme a tal grado.

—Maldición –se quejó cuando comenzó a llover, bendito clima el de Inglaterra.

—Sabes, posiblemente hubiese podido amarte, si no hubieses sido así, de infantil y…

—No mientas o te estrellaré la cabeza contra el tablero –amenazó –jamás te diste la oportunidad de amarme, ni siquiera cuando te trataba bien ¿no ibas con él a revolcarte? –Negó –eres una zorra, y eso jamás se te quitará, posiblemente muerta.

Observé por el retrovisor las luces de la patrulla y después el volante, no iba demasiado rápido, no para esa carretera, ya saliendo de la ciudad había reducido la velocidad.

—Ese bastardo debió hablar a la policía –gruñó.

—La sangre que no limpiaste, debió ponerlo sobre aviso –sonreí.

—Pues no le servirá de nada, cariño –me estrelló contra el tablero fuertemente –no va a conseguirte viva, lo siento.

Puse las manos para evitar un golpe más, me giré hasta él y lo ataqué, posiblemente eso habría sido lo más valiente y heroico para mí misma en el pasado, o al menos en un lugar prudente, no en un auto, en medio de una carretera a no sé cuántos kilómetros por hora, con el asfalto mojado.

El auto patinó, y gracias a que me aventó hacia mi lado del copiloto pudo mantener el control del auto, pero aceleró.

—Baja la velocidad –chillé –vas a matarnos a ambos.

—Claro que no –se burló, creo que olvidas que vienes conmigo, nada va a pasarte, nada que yo no permita que te pase.

—Es la maldita policía –bramé – ¿quién te asegura que no hay una viniendo a nuestra dirección?

—Cuento con ello.

—Eres un maldito loco –grité.

—Deberías ponerte el cinturón –me sugirió, no iba a hacerlo, por supuesto que no, pero terminé por abrocharlo, si pensaba estrellarnos con otro auto, eso podría salvarme la vida, él no se lo puso, y si lo hubiese hecho, lo habría desabrochado ante el inminente choque.

Volvió a aumentar la velocidad, esquivó a un auto que iba a velocidad normal, y no se detuvo a más, la policía aumentó también.

—Esto será una persecución, y es divertido –me observó –quita esa cara, mi amor –acarició mi rostro –cuando Edward muera, volverán a verse en el infierno.

—Estaremos juntos los tres, en ese caso –gruñí.

—Y ni siquiera ahí, pienso dejarlos en paz, un solo segundo de esa larga eternidad.

Me sujeté del asiento, las curvas las pasó tan violentamente por la velocidad que si no hubiese tenido el cinturón, algo grave ya me hubiese pasado, aun en sus ganas de matarme, se había preocupado por obligarme a usar el cinturón.

—No voy a dejar que nadie te mate –me informó, contestando mi duda –ese es sólo mi derecho, no de nadie más.

—Sin duda estás loco.

—Alargaste tu vida, así de indomable como te veías, pensé que esto pasaría antes del año juntos, pero soportaste diez, quiere decir que sin duda disfrutabas tenerme dentro, por mucho que parecieras frígida ¿Qué pensaste? ¿Mientras más coopere menos dolor? –Rió –eres una estúpida, sin duda alguna, y sin duda, lo mejor de todo, es que esa nota en la barda, le dejó más que en claro a Edward, que engañarme catalogaba como tu peor error –rió.

—Mientes –chillé.

—Para nada –sonrió.

Me aventé en su contra una vez más, haciéndole perder el control del volante, mientras con su mano izquierda intentó detener mis golpes, la derecha intentaba controlar el auto.

—Te odio, maldito sea el momento en que decidí salir contigo –chillé.

—Lo disfrutaste, no lo niegues.

—Sabes ¿qué? Vamos a vernos de nuevo, esta vez en el infierno.

Jalé el volante completamente, haciendo al auto girar sin control, la patrulla a unos metros bajó la velocidad para evitar colapsar contra nosotros.

Pude verlo, el pánico en sus ojos, sonreí, íbamos a morir, pero al menos, pude ver miedo en su mirada.


	50. Viñeta 50: Lirios

_**Disclaimers:**_ Los personajes de Harry Potter pertenece a J.K. Rowling y a los que han comprado parte de los derechos de autor, lo cual NO es mi caso, y sólo los utilizo sin intención de lucro alguno, la trama me pertenece, salvo los personajes, como ya se ha mencionado anteriormente.

Hola, Bueno, paso a dejar la viñeta del día, espero que sea de su agrado, muchas gracias por el apoyo _._

* * *

 **Viñeta 50: Lirios.**

Abrí los ojos con pesadez, matarse no servía de nada, hacía que doliera todo, la última imagen, había sido tan buena, que sin duda había valido la pena morir después.

—Lily –intenté girarme pero todo me dolía.

—No, tranquila, todo estará bien –la voz de mi madre sonaba aliviada.

—Mamá ¿estoy muerta? –me quejé.

—Ya no –acarició mi mano.

—Pero ¿cómo?

Abrí los ojos de nuevo, acostumbrarme a la luz me tomó un poco de tiempo, sólo mi madre estaba a mi lado, con una sonrisa radiante y sus ojos rojos, escondió el rosario en sus espaldas.

—Dime ¿qué paso? ¿Dónde están los demás?

—Sólo permiten a alguien aquí, así que tu padre y tus hermanos nos turnamos –sonrió.

— ¿Dónde está? –mis ojos se llenaron de pánico.

—Edward no lo dijo todo –su semblante se volvió serio, peligroso –todo este tiempo, Lily, y dejaste que ese imbécil… -se contuvo.

—Mamá –supliqué.

—Sé que no es momento para reproches, Lily, sin embargo, no puedo creer que no nos dijeras, todos estos años…

—Por favor –pedí –dime ¿y Teddy? –ella sonrió.

—Vuelto loco –aceptó –no lo han dejado pasar ni una sola vez en estos dos meses.

—Dos, meses –la observé sorprendida.

—Fue bastante grave el accidente, por fortuna la patrulla había llamado a la ambulancia desde la primera vez que el auto perdió el control –me sonrió –estuviste muerta, por dos largos minutos, estuviste muerta.

—Vaya –sonreí –quiero verlo –pedí.

—Primero te harán revisiones, después, te cambiarán de habitación y finalmente podrás verlo, y no vas a renegar, creo que incluso él estará de acuerdo en las cosas pasen en ese mismo orden.

—Gracias.

No dije nada, posiblemente la pregunta que debí hacer fue ¿dónde está _él?_ Pero honestamente no me importaba, mi madre me había dicho que había muerto por dos minutos, bueno, la antigua e idiota Lily, había muerto, tenía una segunda oportunidad y no cometería los mismos errores.

El trayecto de esa habitación a la otra habitación tomó tres días, los exámenes generales eran más agotadores de lo que cualquier enfermo querría, pero si eso dejaba a mi familia tranquila, lo haría, porque… al final de todo, se los debía.

—Oh Lily –me abrazó Albus completamente feliz, le devolví el abrazo, me sentía culpable, habían atrasado los planes de su boda todo por mi culpa, pero eso en el fondo, me alegró, él me quería lo suficiente, le preocupaba lo suficiente como para hacer algo así.

—Perdón por lo de tu boda –me disculpé.

—Recupérate pronto, Bree está de acuerdo, primero está tu salud.

—Gracias –sonreí.

—Por cierto, James encontró una nueva novia –sonrió mi padre.

—Vaya, era hora –sonreí.

—Es una enfermera, del turno matutino, que cuidaba de ti y tus pañales.

—Oye –me quejé.

—Es la verdad –rió divertido y me abrazó.

—Me encanta que estés bien –me estrujó lastimándome.

—Me haces daño, James.

—Espero que acudas a mí la próxima vez –besó mi cara completamente tranquilo de que estuviese bien.

Estuvieron conmigo la mayor parte de la tarde, pero Ted jamás apareció, cuando pregunté por él, todos miraron a papá, y cambiaron de tema, así que posiblemente, no lo dejó pasar. Lo culpaba que sufriera algo así.

—Señorita Potter –me habló el doctor un poco serio.

—Sí –lo observé.

—Me temo que no tengo buenas noticias.

Todo lo que el médico me dijo fue delante de mis padres, así que aunque quisiera mentirles sobre que todo estaba bien conmigo, no podía, mi madre me abrazo llorando, cuidadosa de no lastimar mí brazo enyesado.

Todo era un desastre conmigo, habían tenido que intervenirme de emergencia en cuanto llegué a urgencias, mi vientre había sido perforado por uno de los metales del auto, habían tenido que sacarme la matriz, mi pierna izquierda tenía una placa de metal y unos cuantos clavos, mi brazo estaba fracturado en tres partes, mi rostro tendría una gran cicatriz que sería lo de menos, habían operado mi ojo por alguna extraña complicación, así que perdería un poco la visión por el ojo derecho. Y por supuesto, tendría que reemplazar cuatro de los dientes que había perdido, pero eso, sería en cuanto terminara el tratamiento, o por supuesto, también habían tenido que operarme porque mi riñón había colapsado.

—Todo va a estar bien, mamá –sonreí y acaricie su cabello con mi mano libre.

—Lily –sollozó.

—Sigo viva –le recordé –todo lo demás no importa.

Mis padres me llevaron a su casa, en lo que terminaba de recuperarme, había pasado tres semanas en el hospital, y ningún día Ted fue a verme, por supuesto que lo entendía, saber todo lo que había perdido por no pedir ayuda, me hacían comprender que también lo había perdido a él.

James empujó mi silla hasta la sala, donde pude verlo por fin, estaba observando mi foto sobre la chimenea, tenía los brazos en la espalda, me sonrió suavemente, sin saber si acercarse o no.

—Hola –saludé como si nada.

—Hola –sacó los lirios, negué.

—Espero que esos lirios sean para mi madre o en su defecto para mi padre –él rió.

—Sé que no son tus favoritos, son los míos –sin quererlo le sonreí, Ted me había dicho que los espantosos lirios le recordaban a mí, y saber que eran sus favoritos, sabiendo que todas las flores le parecían iguales –pero son para ti.

—Gracias, puedes dárselos a mi asistente, él los pondrá en agua.

—No soy tu asistente –se quejó James.

—Cállate, asistente –reí –ponle agua ¿puedes? –sonreí.

—Voy a dejarlos solos y haré que Albus los ponga en agua.

—Gracias –sonreí.

—Creí que iba a volverme loco –se hinco junto a mí y acercó su semblante al mío –ha pasado tanto tiempo sin poder verte –yo giré el rostro cuando intentó besarme.

—Lily –acarició suavemente los nudillos de mi mano sana –no voy a presionarte –me informó – _Esta vez todo será diferente_.

—Lo sé, muchas gracias Teddy –dejé que besara mi mejilla.

—Vengan ustedes dos acá –pidió mi padre con una enorme sonrisa para nosotros.


	51. Viñeta 51: Sorpresa

_**Disclaimers:**_ Los personajes de Harry Potter pertenece a J.K. Rowling y a los que han comprado parte de los derechos de autor, lo cual NO es mi caso, y sólo los utilizo sin intención de lucro alguno, la trama me pertenece, salvo los personajes, como ya se ha mencionado anteriormente.

Hola, Bueno, paso a dejar la viñeta del día, espero que sea de su agrado, muchas gracias por el apoyo _._

* * *

 **Viñeta 51: Sorpresa.**

Todo el mundo a mi alrededor aplaudía alegremente, mientras los flash me cegaban un poco, me limpié el rostro del betún, y posé junto a mis amigos para las fotos.

— ¡Feliz cumpleaños, Lils! –Me abrazó Ángel –ya dime ¿cuántos años tienes?

—Jamás se le pregunta eso a una mujer, idiota –le golpeó el brazo Laura.

—Hace cuatro años que está con nosotros, es bueno que se libere.

—Veintinueve –me encogí de hombros –y sigo bastante joven –reí.

—Vaya, vaya, vaya, ya casi estás sobre el tercer escalón.

—Bueno, si los cuarenta son los nuevos veinte, quiere decir que apenas estoy por cumplir los diez –le guiñé un ojo y dejé que me abrazara.

Mi fiesta se extendió un poco más de lo planeado, me dejaron en casa cerca de las dos de la mañana, observé mi apartamento, todos decían que había demasiadas flores, que debería liberar espacio, pero no, no lo haría.

Fui hasta mi habitación, me quité el poco maquillaje y acaricié mi cicatriz, el recordatorio perfecto para que no volviera a permitir que volvieran a ponerme un dedo encima.

Después de recuperarme hacía cinco años atrás, había tomado mis cosas y tomado el primer vuelo a Argentina que encontré, dejé atrás todo, había vuelto a nacer, y no iba a detenerme a quedarme en la comodidad de mi país, de mi ciudad, de la casa de mis padres, de mi viejo amor.

Lo último que había hecho, era ver las fotos del reporte policial de cómo había quedado el auto, _él_ y yo, cobré los seguros, vendí las propiedades _como su doliente_ y me mudé, no antes de ir a ver su tumba, no me constaba que estuviese ahí, bajo tierra, pero lo deseaba, Ted me había dicho que él había reconocido el cuerpo y se había encargado de todos los servicios funerarios, y que nadie, había aparecido por su funeral, a pesar de que les informó.

 _Sebastian Keller_ había fallecido en el accidente, no me importó saber que le había pasado, saber que estaba muerto era más que suficiente.

Fui hasta la florería que había puesto con Laura dos años después de que me había mudado, comencé dando clases de inglés, en un colegio que por fortuna no necesitaba hablar español, claro que conforme mis alumnos aprendían, yo lo hacía también.

Les mandaba una carta a mis padres cada semana, carta porque me agradaba lo tradicional, ni siquiera estaba unida a las redes sociales, lo poco que sabía de mis hermanos o las fotos que veía era porque Laura y Ángel eran sus amigos en todas esas cosas que no me importaban, compartían las fotos conmigo, pero no más información, a pesar de que sus amigos extranjeros preguntaran por ¿quién es la chica pelirroja?

—Vamos a ir de excursión –sonrió Ángel abrazándome –iremos vestidos de cirqueros ¿quieres venir?

— ¿Cirqueros? –Reí –por todos los cielos ¿qué clase de excursión iremos? ¿Tengo que usar el plantío ilegal de mariguana? –todos reímos.

—No creo que sean necesarias –admitió él –tal vez en el lugar vendan.

—Bueno, veré si no ocupan proveedor.

Fuimos a comer por la tarde, y después al apartamento de Laura, la tarde se volvió divertida y decidimos ir a tomar algo, observé a mi amiga reír y me enseñó su teléfono.

—Dime ¿Quiénes son? Sólo reconozco al tonto de lentes –rió.

Acerqué mi rostro y negué. —Albus, Lysander, Jarvis y Scorpius –reí.

—Te falta uno –señaló al castaño de la orilla.

—Edward –contesté y me giré.

—Es lindo –admitió –jamás lo había visto en las fotos de tus hermanos.

Volví a observar las fotos, era un collage, tres imágenes en una, en la de arriba aparecía Albus y Lysander, mi hermano tenía un rostro espantado, mientras Lysander sonreía abiertamente, en la imagen de en medio, aparecían Albus, Scorpius y Teddy, mandando un beso, y en la última aparecían Albus y Jarvis, frunciendo el ceño.

—No lo sé –me encogí de hombros –tal vez no le gustan las fotos.

—Bueno, se acaba de crear un perfil –me mostró –Edward Lupin –sonrió divertida –veamos, enviémosle una solicitud.

—Iré a cantar –me levanté.

—Sí –gritó Laura olvidándose del asunto.

La noche fue divertida después de la imagen, posiblemente tendríamos que salir más, a pesar de que salíamos lo suficiente, cada uno pasábamos a veces demasiado tiempo en el trabajo, y eso no era bueno para nuestra salud.

Dejé que la algarabía de Laura por ser amiga del amigo misterioso de mis hermanos no me molestaba, pero sin duda, quería llamar a mis hermanos y gritarles ¿En qué pensaba Ted en aceptar amistad de extraños en otro continente? Gruñí, tenía que aceptar que había dado por terminado todo lo que hubiese podido ser con él.

Jamás iba a poder darle un hijo, y no era la mejor mujer que él pudiese tener, estaba enferma, defectuosa, rota, en pocas palabras, si hubiese bajado mi orgullo, si hubiese sido menos idiota, si hubiese escapado con él, nada de esto me habría pasado.

 _¿Cómo iba a saberlo?_ Me reí, por supuesto que lo sabía, es sólo que me gustaba auto engañarme, siempre me engañaba a mí misma, era mi mejor cualidad.

—Lily –me llamó Ángel, estaba tomando una bebida energetizante.

La Famosa excursión de hacía una semana había sido pesada, no conforme con eso, habíamos tenido que re organizar todas las cosas en la florería porque había un gran pedido, en resumen, no había dormido muy bien en dos semanas.

—Oh por Dios –sonrió Laura –Lily –me llamó.

—Dime que terminamos y que podré dormir dos días completos y seré feliz –reí.

—No, aun nos faltan veinticuatro arreglos, más el centro principal.

—Oh –me quejé y cubrí el rostro mientras seguía eligiendo las flores.

El silencio se hizo en el lugar, cosa que no me agradaba, teníamos la fecha a la vuelta de la esquina y no podía darme el lujo de que mis ayudantes se durmieran, así que me giré enfurecida, había pocas veces que me enfadaba me giré para quedarme completamente sorprendida.


	52. Viñeta 52: Final

_**Disclaimers:**_ Los personajes de Harry Potter pertenece a J.K. Rowling y a los que han comprado parte de los derechos de autor, lo cual NO es mi caso, y sólo los utilizo sin intención de lucro alguno, la trama me pertenece, salvo los personajes, como ya se ha mencionado anteriormente.

 _¡_ Hola! Bueno, ésta es la última viñeta, espero que la historia les gustara, honestamente lo espero, y en caso de que no, bueno, siento que hubiesen desperdiciado su tiempo leyendo mis absurdas cosas, sin importar las cosas negativas que posiblemente pueden aparecer en los reviews al final de las historias, de forma anónima, muchas gracias a quienes apoyaron la historia, sus favoritos, sus follows, sus reviews, favorables o no. Muchas gracias por todo, se los agradezco desde el fondo de mi corazón.

Atte:

Muffliat0.

* * *

 **Viñeta 52: Final.**

Teddy se dejó convencer en crear un maldito perfil en esa dichosa red, más que nada, porque así podía acosar a Lily, si bien ella no tenía un perfil, sus amigos sí, y por lo poco que había visto de lo que James o Albus lo dejaban, ellos compartían muchas cosas de ella, pero jamás decían quién era, sólo se referían a ella como "Pecas rojas", un apodo chistoso, más que nada porque no entendía nada, todo estaba en español.

Aceptó la solicitud de Laura algo, porque su foto de perfil salía con Lily, robó todas las imágenes donde salía con "Pecas rojas" y en las que "Pecas rojas" salía sola, por ejemplo, había una donde estaba en un carro con forma de dálmata, la sonrisa de Lily se veía amplia.

Dejó de revisar por una semana por causas de trabajo, pero cuando volvió a ese perfil, pudo ver que había nuevas fotos, las ciento y tantas se redujeron a nueve, donde salía Lily, vestida de gitana, en una salía con cuatro personas, Laura, un tal Ángel y un hombre que al igual de Lily no mostraba su nombre, en la siguiente, estaban Lily y Laura, saltando, la sonrisa de Lily era amplia, se veía feliz, cosa que lo tranquilizó, cambió de foto, para toparse a ese idiota abrazando a Lily desde atrás, ambos sonreían felices, la siguiente fue peor, golpeó su pecho fuertemente, ver a Lily a punto de besarlo en la mejilla mientras él presumía de eso, la siguiente era de ella sola, con una mujer leyéndole la mano, la siguiente también, salvo que tomada desde otra perspectiva, la siguiente intentando el tiro al blanco con un dardo amarillo, la siguiente, Lily sujetaba su falda, el top rojo dejaba al descubierto sus hombros, blancos y lechosos, se le secó la boca al llegar a la última, estaba con una mujer vestida de verde y maquillada, se sujetaba el cabello corto, y se podía ver su delgada cintura, su abdomen plano y de nuevo esa sonrisa de felicidad, Lily era feliz en su nueva vida, y tenía que aceptarlo.

Le dejó un comentario sobre lo bonita que era su amiga, pero no le dijo nada, así que decidió hacerlo por privado, decirle que en su antigua vida, en Londres, lo había dejado, pero que desde hacía años, estaba locamente enamorado de ella, que adoraría que le dijera que la extrañaba, pero sólo le contestó diciendo que no podía hacerlo, porque a ella no le interesaba nada de lo que los demás decían de ella, y tenían prohibido dar información.

Así que le dio sus datos, le dijo el nombre de sus hermanos y le informó que le encantaría saber ¿En qué parte estaban?

No dijo nada. Se burló cuando incluso le quitó accesibilidad a todo lo que ponía, todo lo que sabía de ella, era por parte de sus hermanos, de nuevo.

Se sorprendió cuando un mensaje privado le llegó, dándole información sobre donde podía encontrar a Lily, hizo su maleta y sin duda, tomó el primer avión que pudo hacia América.

Se le complicó todo desde que llegó, le habían entendido mal a sus indicaciones y le habían llevado por otro lado completamente diferente, pero a casi final de la tarde, estaba frente a la dirección que Laura le había dado, Lily estaba enfadada, lo supo por su expresión corporal, las dos personas le hicieron señas para que no dijera nada y salieron, para darle privacidad.

—Ted –musitó sorprendida de verlo ahí.

—Cinco años han sido suficientes para mí –se acercó a ella –no puedo, Lily, ya no puedo vivir sin ti.

—Oye, yo…

—Sé que me dejaste porque de nuevo crees que no te amo lo suficiente para aceptarte así, y es que para mí no has cambiado, sigues siendo tú, esa tonta romántica y divertida de la que me enamoré quince años atrás –ella sonrió y sus ojos se cristalizaron.

—Jamás podría darte un hijo, Ted –él río divertido.

—Ya tengo un hijo –ella lo observó dolida –su nombre es Earl y es un cactus, mira, una foto de su primer cumpleaños.

La carcajada de Lily fue divertida al verlo junto a un cactus y un pastel que decía ¡Feliz cumpleaños, Earl!

—Sé la madre de mi hijo, Lils, sé la única buena decisión de mi vida y cásate conmigo, en diez días.

—Yo, no puedo, Ted.

— ¿Estás enamorada de ese tal Ángel? –frunció el ceño.

—En realidad tengo que entregar éstos arreglos para esa fecha.

—Lo sé –sonrió –los encargué para nuestra boda, así sabría que no pondrías peros –sonrió.

—Eres un tonto, Edward Lupin –rió cuando él la abrazó.

—Lo sé, porque te dejé escapar, pero entendí que necesitabas espacio para reencontrarte a ti misma, encontrar el camino para ser de nuevo tú, ya he esperado lo suficiente, no puedo esperar más ¿qué dices?

—Sí, Ted, acepto casarme contigo –lo besó.

Edward Lupin sonrió al ver a la mujer que amaba caminar hasta él del brazo de Ángel, con un vestido de los años veinte arreglado para que le quedara bien, su cabello corto iba adornado con una pequeña diadema de flores de ornato, haciéndole lucir hermosa ante los ojos del hombre.

—Lily Luna Potter ¿Aceptas a Edward Lupin como tu esposo?

Ella giró hasta el hombre y le otorgó una amplia sonrisa. —Sí.

—Entonces los declaro, marido y mujer, puedes besar a tu esposa.

Se acercó suavemente hasta ella, la observó un minuto, perdiéndose en la felicidad que sus ojos olivo irradiaban y sin pensarlo más, unió sus bocas, en un suave beso.

—Te amo, Lily Luna Lupin –ella rió.

—Tenemos que ir por Earl y decirle a mis padres que me he alocado y casado, y para colmo no los invité a mi boda.

—Vaya que no importa, podemos casarnos de nuevo allá ¿qué importa?

—Bien, tú gastarás –rió.

La sostuvo cerca de él, mientras se movían al ritmo de la suave música, se acercó de nuevo hasta ella, besándola de nuevo.


End file.
